One Fifth
by Ooobserver
Summary: They were the fading, the unusual, the ones with nothing, or so society accepted. On the eve of structural disaster for hero society, Izuku finds himself discovering what hidden potential his powerless genes hold when possessed by those with the will to break past the status quo, showing Japan just how much upheaval a minority can bring. In shifting times, quirks won't be enough.
1. Amiss

**(Deep breath in, and out)**

**Alright then, welcome to the My Hero Academia story that I was originally planning, before getting sidetracked by some ridiculous idea to parody The Hangover of all things, seriously, what was I thinking? Anyway, since that went relatively well, I have the confidence to try out an original plot (granted not _too_ original, based on some stuff I've seen on the site already) and see if I can write something halfway entertaining. Of course, this being one of the more big league fandoms I am still super nervous about my ability to portray so many characters, but I'll take a shot at it anyway, because, why the heck not? I love this series!**

***IMPORTANT TO NOTE: this story picks up directly after the most recent manga arc conclusion (Chapter 217) and will naturally contain huge spoilers and the like. **

**Disclaimer: BNHA and all things Plus Ultra naturally fall to the ownership of our beloved Horikoshi-Sensei.**

* * *

Amiss

Five-thirty. The usual wake-up call.

A scarred hand slammed down on the alarm, pulling the rest of its owner with it as he rolled over and groaned out the presence of sleep, using his other hand to scratch at the perpetual mess of green hair atop his head. Legs were thrown over the side of the bed, neck cracked, yawn let out; it was all routine that might as well be hardwired into his brain. It was for that very reason that despite the numerous steps necessary to prepare for his morning jog, Izuku could let his mind drift to whatever anxiety or conundrum was most recently plaguing him.

It had been the same, all week. Not his general classes nor hero training had swayed his worry at what was transpiring with One For All. It nagged him all hours of the day, even amongst friends his mind was elsewhere. In many ways it was overwhelming, to think that he'd gone from a quirkless kid less than a year ago, to now being in the process of manifesting an entire arsenal of powers from within the enigmatic quirk he'd inherited. Some random thought in his mind drifted off.

_In a way, All For One was basically the same. Until he stole his first quirk, he was basically powerless._

Izuku shook his head, stepping out of Heights Alliance and into the chilling winter morning, illuminated only by the pathway lights. Having Bakugo compare him to that man was enough of a sting, he didn't need to be doing it himself. The idea of multiple abilities didn't bring a smile to his face like it would that monster, it only created uncertainty. He was prepared to fulfill his dream using only the stockpiling strength his idol had been known for. Now he had to worry about six additional surprises that could pop up without warning.

No more vestige dreams had come as of that day before the joint training exercise, not a single peep out of the predecessors. Even so, Izuku did his best every session of quirk practice to call upon Blackwhip. After some brainstorming between himself and All Might, they'd agreed to describe the new ability as his "super power" growing to the point that it manifested outside his body, resulting in the devastating force his second quirk unleashed upon awakening. Everyone accepted the false hypothesis without much question, some even gave a few suggestions as to drawing it out, minus the explosive drawback.

Yet Blackwhip remained out of reach for now. Izuku forced a smile to his face as he ran his circuit across campus, using it to remind himself what he'd told Eri the other day. Their mutual pact to gain control would serve as another source of determination, perhaps even more. Their quirks were more similar than one would think, according to Monoma, so the journey to mastering them might even lead to something greater. Now his smile was genuine, his emerald eyes narrowing fiercely as he upped his pace.

There was no need to let himself down when he didn't have to go it alone.

* * *

Izuku felt a lot better walking back inside the dorm than he had exiting, wiping some sweat that had persisted through the cold weather from his forehead. He had pushed it more than he realized, though the soreness was unlikely to stay for long. A good shower to ease the tension, as well as his classmates emerging from their rooms, soon left him with an extra-positive attitude, humming along to himself as he prepared a trio of eggs for breakfast.

The typical morning activities ensued around him. The class filtered into the kitchen and common room alike, still shaking off the rest of their drowsiness, save for Iida and Todoroki, who generally never appeared groggy at all. Mineta had begun relaying an apparently enticing dream of his to an envious Kaminari, the contents of which quickly earned the two a blast in the ears from Jiro's jacks. Kirishima turned on the news while he and Sero wolfed down their food, eager not to miss a single detail. Sato had spared time to make a few muffins he'd prepped the previous day, much to the delight of Uraraka and Hagakure, who were both swooning at the taste from the ones he'd shared.

The rest of the class was scattered about making small talk, not leaving much for Izuku to do other than finish his meal in solitude. Fortunately, one of his best friends had intuition to spare that morning, Iida walking over to join him, having already briskly consumed his breakfast.

"Midoriya, I'd noticed you returned rather early from your usual run. I do hope you aren't pushing your routine even further back into the morning; it will begin to negatively affect your health, which will cascade into your other demanding activities." Izuku made sure to dismissively wave his hands in front of him as he put on a smile.

"No, no, nothing like that, Iida! I was just feeling really pumped this morning and pushed my speed." The boy's overly dramatic friend immediately doused his concerned expression, quickly shifting to one of admiration.

"Ah, I see! Excellent to see your physical ability improving; I would expect no less from a fellow hero course student." The two traded a few additional lines of dialogue involving training and the like, until all conversation across the floor was halted by an outburst from the TV area.

"Hey, guys, check this out!" Kirishima called with an obvious tone of urgency, making sure to broadcast to everyone as a whole rather than a select few. Sensing the intended concern, the class gradually made their way over, even Bakugo hanging back in the rear to see what his boisterous friend was so worried about. Twenty pairs of eyes were now trained on the channel, where Daikaku Miyagi, the usual newscaster, was present. Though he wasn't alone, at least not on screen. Two additional windows were to his side, each displaying a cut-in of a clearly non-Japanese man and woman. The names just below their faces, as well as the flags of nationality beside them, were further proof. Their attire suggested they worked for some government branch or other.

What caught immediate shock from class 1-A however, was the tagline across the bottom of the screen:

_Worldwide Quirk Manifestation Stagnates_

As everyone was left speechless by the words, the American man, Warren Mattock, had resumed whatever conversation had been in progress, his speech quickly being translated from English.

"_-not just at some erroneously low ratio in comparison to typical population reports, but an astronomical 99.98% of the most recent wave of children aged four to five have been declared quirkless, with these numbers holding up with each passing day of new medical diagnoses. The only areas with even a hint of normal percentile are isolated communities far from most urban development."_ The other foreigner, Marie Weber, picked up after him, her German overlapped by everyone's native tongue.

"_We're having an almost identical pattern here in Europe. Nations in South America and Africa are showing slightly lower numbers, but are suffering the same unprecedented drop." _Daikaku frowned, realizing what the two were implying.

"_With the way populated environments have been affected, you could surmise this is an epidemic of some kind."_ The newscaster's guests both nodded.

"_That is the fear,"_ Warren replied. _"We've begun isolating and analyzing everything from air particles to the water supply, cross-referencing the sources, and determining if the affected were exposed directly or whether adults are merely carriers passing on to their children. Due to the unknown source, piecing together a timeline of progression will be difficult."_

"_And should it be the work of a pathogen, can the effects be researched and reversed?"_ Daikaku inquired, interlacing his fingers. To everyone's shock, Marie shook her head.

"_That doesn't seem possible. Blood tests have confirmed that these children possess no quirk factor in their DNA, as if it were erased from their family genome entirely. One could say it's a reverse of when quirks first dawned on humanity. At the current rate, worldwide quirk emergence will drop at tenfold the speed at which it had been building over the past century. We don't have enough data to speculate if they'll become extinct entirely, but what we've witnessed so far has us expecting the worst."_

As the news report went on, everyone in the common room was left in deep unease. Kaminari, who had been about to drink out of his glass, instead emptiness the water into a nearby potted plant. Much of the class looked amongst themselves, suddenly concerned that they too were unable to pass on to the next generation.

"This is nuts…" Sero commented, taking a moment to mute the television as the group dropped their attention from the data charts being brought up on screen.

"Current quirks are left unchanged, but passing them on becomes out of the question," Iida mused, placing a hand under his chin in thought. "Such a frightening development. Could this be the work of some villain? No, the effects are indiscriminate, so it is unlikely." While the bespectacled Engine user pondered thoroughly, Ashido shivered beside the rest of the girls.

"Eek! Should I even drink anything? Should I even _breath_?!" The pinkette clamped her mouth shut, cheeks puffed out and face beginning to turn lilac. Several of her friends sweatdropped, while Tsuyu gently clasped the nervous girl's shoulder.

"Come on, Mina, you know that's going too far. It's not like we'll get sick from whatever it is." Ashido finally relented and sputtered to take in air, though remained in discomfort.

"Yeah, but I might want kids someday, and how horrible would it be if they didn't get a quirk just because I wasn't careful?"

Conversations such as these sprouted across the common room, with various levels of concern and puzzlement. Bakugo simply scoffed and walked off to the kitchen, clearly not caring enough while the whole event was still in its speculation phase. Izuku however, wasn't even speaking. He stared ahead at the muted news broadcast, watching the three faces converse as information panels danced around them. Just an hour ago he felt brimming with energy and drive to succeed. Now he was questioning if he had even woken up this morning, whether or not he was having a bizarre dream.

_The whole world… quirkless. This can't be real…_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Hey, Deku, you okay?" Izuku's head turned to observe Uraraka giving him a concerned glance, being one of the few people not absorbed in their own thoughts at the alarming revelation. Her friend swallowed, then gave a half-hearted nod.

"Y-yeah. It's just… unreal, you know?" Ochaco returned the nod, understanding his nerves.

"You're right. I mean, we could be one of the last generations of heroes if this is as big as they're saying. That's scary to think about. Although you could say that means villains would also disappear. The whole world would have to learn how to be 'regular' again." Uraraka's words triggered a cascade of benign memories in Izuku's mind, the years of growing up with nothing special about him whatsoever. Now there'd be an entire generation of kids who'd grow up like him. On one hand, they'd find common ground with those in their age group, on the other, the older kids would likely pick on them, leading to widespread bullying that would have deep repercussions on the social world. Would this really be the end of quirks? How would the transition back to powerless society work? What if there weren't enough heroes left to combat the enduring villains? What would become of all the companies who catered towards a super-human world?

"EVERYONE, CALM YOURSELVES!"

The cacophony of chatter across the room, as well as Izuku's likely muttering, was abruptly silenced as Iida bellowed his command, arms waving erratically to create the biggest presence he could muster.

"I understand your worries, my fellow classmates, but we cannot allow abject fear to shake us so. We have few details on this matter and are speculating far too early. For all we know, this may pass in a week or so like many other historical, yet brief, global anomalies." He paused, glancing at the clock hanging near the ceiling. "As well, we are dangerously close to running late. Let us complete our breakfast and prepare for the day's classes!"

Ever effective in his role as class rep, Iida had graciously dampened the discontent amongst his peers, coaxed into agreeing with his reasoning and scattering once more to follow his directions. Izuku smiled as he too resumed the morning's routines, admiring his friend's speaking ability. Whatever may happen from this bizarre event, the next line of heroes would be prepared to guide it safely.

* * *

Classes passed by as normal for 1-A, not a single mention of the global news as they passed from subject to subject. Aizawa's lack of thought was unsurprising, but a few wondered how their other teachers remained so relaxed and undeterred. Izuku chanced that he could read All Might's subtle ques during heroics training, having grown so close to the retired pro, but found him just as steely and reinforcing as ever, not even giving his successor an extra glance that suggested concern.

The end of the day came sooner than the ninth holder of One For All realized, as he now walked out into the hall, flanking Uraraka's left side while Iida took the right. They hadn't spoken of the news during lunch, choosing instead to discuss lightly things, as per usual. Tenya had been right in saying it would make them all feel better. Focusing on homework once they got back to Height's Alliance would also help. As the trio turned into the final hallway on their way out of the building, Ochaco seemed to hit a realization, jumping a bit before facing the green mop next to her.

"Oh, Deku! I almost forgot. The three of us should take our turn to check out the mall this weekend. They're having a big sale across the whole place!" Izuku was naturally going to accept such a pleasant activity for the weekend, but caught onto her choice of words before he could reply to the offer.

"Our turn?" Ochaco blinked, before tilting her head.

"You haven't noticed? Everyone's been taking turns going in small groups." Iida hummed in acknowledgement before raising a finger matter-of-factly.

"Indeed. In our previous outing the class separated and was left vulnerable to villainous intent. With clusters of three or four, we can all stay together and be better prepared should a situation arise again where we are targeted." Tenya's expression hardened. "It was my suggestion, as I cannot bear the thought of one of my classmates, my friends, enduring an ordeal such as yours, Midoriya." Izuku now understood, and also took a moment to think back.

He'd been rather preoccupied thinking about One For All and the issues concerning its growth; it was no surprise this arrangement of Iida's had flown over his head. He was right, though. The young man placed a hand to his neck subconsciously, remembering the feel of Shigaraki's ice-cold hand practically choking him. The subtle act wasn't missed by Ochaco, whose normal enthusiasm dimmed upon recalling the day as well. She stared into the green eyes now following the floor in front of them, up until a quick beat of footsteps drew all three students' attention behind them.

The emaciated form of their heroics teacher stood in his now form-fitting attire, appearing to be slightly out of breath.

"Oh, hey, All Might," Izuku began, giving his mentor a greeting smile. "Did you need something?" The retired hero took a moment to breathe deeply, then offered back a grin.

"Oh, nothing too important, Young Midoriya. Just wondered if we could chat for a few minutes." Izuku and his friends briefly exchanged glances, before nodding between them. This happened often enough to have a routine, just like the rest of their days at UA. At least while no villains were mucking about.

"Yeah, sure," the greenette replied brightly, breaking off from his companions, but not before sending them a quick wave. "I'll see you guys in a bit. Oh, and I'd love to hang out at the mall. We'll talk it out when I get back." Iida gave a hearty raised arm straight up towards the ceiling, while Uraraka performed a quick hop into the air in excitement. With that, Izuku followed his secret mentor to their usual meeting room, wondering if this was really a casual chat.

* * *

Both current and former wielders of One For All took a sip from their tea, nothing else between them but the coffee table, the otherwise empty room immersing them in a peaceful vibe. The meeting ritual concluded, All Might held his tea lightly in both hands as his piercing blue eyes looked to his protégé.

"I assume you and your classmates have seen the news?"

There it was, some acknowledgement, but not one that put Izuku at any more ease. If anything, the reminder, especially coming from Toshinori in a rather grave tone, reignited his worry, prompting him to take another sip of his drink. He nodded, staring into the surface of the liquid. "Yeah."

All Might hummed in reply, glancing out the window at the sinking sun. "We've all been doing our best to keep the hysteria to a minimum. An event as unprecedented as this, the world over will be panicking at some massive upheaval in world affairs." Deku should've known, it was the right call. He looked up to his teacher, hoping to get something more than what the media had spoken.

"Does anyone know how much a threat it is? If someone caused it? Or maybe a passing illness?" All Might sighed, lowering his head.

"Afraid not. It's still fresh as far as outbreaks are concerned, but the nature of it, a potential power shift of global proportions, has understandably put the world's leadership in a nervous state. Everyone's throwing overwhelming funding into research and identification of the cause, no doubt we'll have an answer soon enough, as well as confirmation on how prevalent it is." He gave his successor a grin. "Humanity has been on plenty of roller coasters before, Young Midoriya. Whatever happens we can face it together. As well, even if the world's quirks are put in endangerment, there's one power that will ensure a hero will always be there to stand in the name of peace."

This got Izuku to smile for real. His mentor was right. One For All didn't care if its host had a quirk factor or not. It wasn't passed down through hereditary means, and as such would be safe from whatever effects were plaguing the earth's newest wave of adolescents. Perhaps one day, one of those unfortunate young ones would have the power in their grasp. Even deprived of his legendary might, Izuku's beloved mentor knew how to instill hope during a bleak situation.

The pair remained in the lounge another half-hour, casually throwing lines about their sympathetic positon to those born without a magnificent gift that defied all explanation. Although their shared bond of One For All was a secret, their origins would forever ensure the quirkless were never too far in the background next to those with abilities.

If anything, they were just as strong.

* * *

**Alright, there we are for the moment. A bit of a slow start, putting the foundation in place, the works. We'll be jumping into the meat quite quickly, so hope you all stick around for the next installment soon to come! When exactly? Not a clue, I'll trust in my enthusiasm. I appreciate any and all support, whether it was a passing glance or anticipation for the next part!**

_**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

_**next chapter: **_**Wide Perspectives**


	2. Wide Perspectives

Wide Perspectives

With a bid of safety from their classmates, the trio of Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya exited the dorms to begin the short walk to UA's front gate, from which point they'd brave the outside world, free of nearby pro hero teachers and significant security measures. With everything going on lately, Deku really hoped for a nice day with his friends; or at least one free of confrontation. Heck, last time he'd gone out for a simple supply run he'd had to deal with Gentle.

Izuku found himself mentally stressing each phase of their trip to Kiyashi Ward, eyes darting rapidly towards any alleyway, each corner, and every nook where a villain may spontaneously emerge from. With everyone bundled up in their winter outfits, it became even harder to distinguish who may be approaching, with some even having their hoods up, nothing but icy breath being expelled to prove a face was underneath.

With his paranoid levels of observation, it came as a shock that the boy still managed to run into someone while Iida and Uraraka were distracted with some conversation, the two only noticing their friend's misstep when his rear end met the ground. As they were about to rush in to help him, the other victim, who'd remained on his feet, had already reached out a hand to help him up. Izuku accepted the offer with thanks and was pulled to his feet, then bowed in apology for his carelessness. The man waved it off as no harm, then continued down the street in the opposite direction.

Following this brief hiccup, Ochaco insisted Izuku walk between her and Iida, which, as a pleasant side effect, drew him into their conversations and had him let go of his worries about the potential dangers around them. By the time the trio reached the shopping mall, they all shared a collective mood of excitement, admiring the bustling aura of cheer and enjoyment that the mass of civilians there exerted.

"So, what should we look for?" Izuku asked his friends, casually scanning the various shops. Uraraka skipped in front of her companions and held up her mitted hands.

"I've been meaning to get some kind of gloves for my hero costume. With winter coming around it'd be nice to not get frostbite while dealing with our exercises and all." Izuku brightened at the notion, his mind's quirk-studious gears accelerating in thought.

"Oh, right! Since you have to have your finger pads exposed to work you can't really have anything on your hands. But you know, I'll bet Hatsume could easily- huh!?"

"There's a shop, let's go!" Ochaco interrupted, already shoving Midoriya towards the intended location, a task she made look easy even without the use of her quirk. Iida followed without argument.

For the next hour or so, the three hopped between several clothing stores, Uraraka looking for something compatible with her costume and abilities while her friends either helped or spotted some extra cold season attire they themselves could use. Eventually she found what she was looking for, some fingerless gloves that actually conducted heat as opposed to venting it. As the friends exited their most recent stop, Ochaco sighed, giving a small pout.

"There's one more thing to envy Todoroki for. Summer or winter, he doesn't have to worry about the temperature." Izuku and Iida chuckled in amusement at the observation, making their way past crowds of other shoppers. Getting over it quickly, Uraraka clapped her hands together and smiled at her friends. "Sorry that took so long, guys. Let's go find what you two need." Izuku patted his backpack.

"I already got a few coats. I wasn't actually looking for anything, I just wanted to come along." He turned to his other friend. "What about you, Iida?" The Engine user adjusted his glasses before nodding.

"Ah, yes. I believe there was store specializing in more mechanical-based quirks on the other side of the mall. I could use some more carbon cleaner to ensure my enhanced mufflers don't suffer unnecessary buildup." Izuku pondered for a moment, then brightened much as he did earlier.

"Wait, I saw some of that laying around the support lab. I'll bet if we help her out a little, Hatsume will give you some without having to buy- eh?!" He was again cut off as Tenya firmly yanked him by the collar and began dragging him briskly to their destination.

"A strong hero must know when to balance support with independence, Midoriya! We cannot rely on others indefinitely, hence we may be at a loss when cornered on our own!"

"Yeah!" chirped Uraraka beside him, not in the least concerned with Izuku's predicament. The One For All inheritor groaned in defeat, simply submitting to his friends' dismissal.

* * *

Iida took an unusually long time deciding between the dozen or so brands of cleaner available at the shop once they'd found it. While he extensively questioned the clearly overwhelmed employee in front of him on the details of each type, Izuku and Ochaco spent the time marveling and poking at all the unique gear around the place. When they finally walked out, all three felt a deep satisfaction at the purchases they'd made. With that done…

"Let's have some fun!" Ochaco cheered with a jump, earning her nods of approval from her two companions.

"Sounds like a good idea to me…"

The sudden female voice, quite close to Izuku and Iida's ears, caused the two to flinch and swing around to see who had intruded on their gathering. Upon sighting the culprit, all three friends could hardly believe their eyes.

"Here to lend a helping paw!"

"Stunningly cute and catlike!"

"Wild, wild Pussycats! (Half-off version)" {_wait, what?}_

While the three UA students were momentarily shocked, many of the mall goers around them blinked in befuddlement, clearly having trouble recognizing the posing pair that had just introduced themselves. Amidst murmurs of contemplation, realization seemed to dawn, especially when the three kids responded to the unexpected display.

"No way, Pixie Bob and Ragdoll!" Izuku exclaimed with shimmering eyes.

"What a pleasant surprise this is," Iida concurred.

"You think they do that every single time they run into someone?" Uraraka questioned with a tilt of the head.

They gave the crowd a moment to cheer for the now identified pros, who waved back in appreciation. A minute later, as the flow of shoppers resumed, the pair of ladies returned their attention to the hero hopefuls before them.

"What a treat to see you kittens again so soon," Pixie Bob exclaimed, before stepping in front of Izuku and Tenya in a flash. "Especially you pair of impressive boys…" Before the students could get too uncomfortable, Ragdoll yanked her teammate back, her massive grin not fading in the slightest. However, she was quick to rush in afterwards and playfully pull at the trio's cheeks and pat their heads.

"Absolutely! Looks like we won't be spending the rest of the day bored out of our minds!" Izuku rubbed his cheek as he blinked at the enthusiastic rescue heroes.

"Speaking of which, why are you two out here anyway?" Pixie Bob, apparently having calmed down, motioned down to herself, while Ragdoll struck a pose one would see in a magazine.

"Oh just some winter shopping. We happened to be in town taking care of some business, then figured we'd use our free time here." Ragdoll nodded vigorously, then was quickly in Uraraka's face, eyes wider than she'd think possible.

"You were planning to have some fun too, right? The why don't we all head over to the arcade just down the way?" Despite the intrusion on her personal space, Ochaco, and by extension Izuku, quickly showed their awe at the opportunity, which the greenette voiced with his renowned hero love.

"We get to casually hang out with pro heroes outside of duty?! This is so cool!" While he and Uraraka were psyching out, Iida raised an eyebrow at his two friends and the unrelenting Ragdoll.

"Not that I object to the company, but are two grown adults really content with playing ga-"

An almost crushing hand on Tenya's shoulder, along with Pixie Bob's menacing aura and misleading grin, silenced the Engine user in a flash.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked with a hidden edge. "Can my true inner self not enjoy a good round of air hockey with the rest of you?" Iida gulped, waving his hands in front of him desperately.

"O-Of course not! It is truly heartening to see our hardworking pros can still enjoy pastimes of the youth! Let us be off!" he finished with a firm hand chop in the right direction. Ragdoll squealed with delight and ran ahead, followed closely by a more composed Pixie Bob. As Tenya let out a breath, Ochaco nudged his side.

"Nice save, Iida," she teased.

* * *

Not long after meeting, the three students and pair of heroes immersed themselves in the gaming corner of the shopping mall, enjoying both the solitary games as well as the competitive ones, with various combinations of the five taking turns at the leaderboard. To the UA students' surprise, Ragdoll _destroyed_ them at every turn. No matter the controls, apparatus, or genre, the hyperactive feline-themed hero was unmatched in any of the machines they eyed in the arcade. Pixie Bob had in fact given them a fair warning when they'd arrived, but they simply mistook it as competitive spirit.

Even when a handicap was suggested, the team of Izuku and Ochaco were still left with a crushing defeat at the air hockey table against the solo Ragdoll, who could only laugh afterwards as she watched the two struggle to move their now aching arms. Iida wasn't spared any humiliation either, thinking he had the edge in DDR with his highly adept legs. His friends didn't have the chance to remind him of how stiff his dancing was, letting him see for himself as his opponent pulled off breakdancing that would put Mina to shame.

Despite the unsurmountable challenge that was Ragdoll, everyone had fun in the end, picking out some prizes with their winnings before finally exiting into the mall proper. The two pros insisted on treating the students to lunch, as thanks for spending time with them. They chatted idly about various topics, both heroic and otherwise, even as they at last headed out of the mall entirely, the sun just grazing the rooftops on its way down. Now strolling along the sidewalks, the group's conversations had died down, as they made their way towards the station Pixie Bob and Ragdoll would be using to get home.

As they passed another block, several massive screens fixed to a building's side were seen playing the news, with much of the populace in the area watching closely. Izuku and the others instantly felt a drop in the pleasantry their day had brought, recognizing the broadcast as another take of the mysterious quirkless anomaly. Pixie Bob noticed the three student's mood shift out of the corner of her eye, frowning herself as she eyed the televised coverage.

"So you guys have seen it, huh?" They nodded slowly. The Earth Flow user folded her arms as they walked, her normally playful aura falling into a more professional stoicism. "It's been shaking up the hero sector quite a bit. I'm sure your teachers have been trying to downplay it as best they can." Another nod.

"It's tragic to see so many children realizing they'll never have a power of their own," Iida mused sadly. He then seemed to stiffen, glancing over to Ragdoll. "Of course, I can't imagine having one your entire life only to have it taken." The largely unaffected woman on Pixie Bob's other side gave an offhanded shrug, still grinning widely.

"It's not that big a deal. With or without it, I still rely on 'cat combat' whenever the chips were down," she informed, throwing a few feline punches into the air before her. "So long as I can still help out the team with finding people in trouble, my Search won't be missed too badly." The UA students smiled admiringly at the positively-inclined pro, none more so than Izuku, who was reminiscing in his own thoughts, eyes drifting to the sidewalk.

_Seeing Ragdoll, and of course Togata, bounce back from losing their quirks, it's really amazing. I held strong without one for so long, but they kept on going even after being left quirkless, after putting in so much work._

Izuku smiled fondly at the idea that maybe one day, one of those kids affected by whatever had happened may be the next successor to One For All. After all, meeting All Might showed him that practically anything was possible in the current world, so long as one had the will to act.

_Quirkless isn't powerless._

"Yeah, you're right, Deku," Uraraka's voice cut in.

Izuku's eyes shot back up, seeing his two friends and the Pussycats all looking at him with smiling faces. Realizing he'd said that out loud, the boy chuckled nervously, still not quite adept at being the center of attention. As he struggled to get the subtle red out of his face, Pixie Bob threw her head up and placed her hands behind her neck, groaning.

"Why is it so hard to find someone thoughtful like you out in the pro world? You kids are so lucky to still be in high school, tossed together with a bunch of impressive specimens who are perfectly datable…" Iida and Izuku said nothing, too nervous to trigger another attempt to 'claim' them. Ochaco however, eyed the woman curiously.

"But Pixie Bob, we're way too busy training to be heroes like you to have time for that." At this, the blonde woman locked an eye on the young girl, still casually holding her head back.

"Oh? Are you guys training right now?" Ochaco flinched, not expecting such a reply.

"Well… no."

"Is your guys' dorm a nonstop gym where you're constantly pulling muscles and blasting quirks all over the place? No TV? Games? Chilling out on the couch?"

"No, but-"

"Is ol' Eraserhead filling even your days off from classes with extra work?"

"Sometimes! To be fair…" Pixie Bob shrugged, but Uraraka seemed to be firing back on autopilot. "Okay, yeah, we have time to ourselves, but we could be distracting each other from our growth." The blonde seemed to consider this argument, then glanced over at Izuku.

"Midoriya." The boy jerked to attention at being called out directly to such a conversation. "You're a smart kid, what's your take on this?" The ninth holder stuttered for a moment, looking away and twiddling his fingers.

"Um, I uh, don't think I'm the best person to ask." Pixie Bob continued looking at him expectantly however, making it clear the question wasn't optional. Izuku briefly pursed his lips together, trying to push aside the awkwardness of discussing relationships and give an honest opinion. Ochaco and Iida waited with apt attention. "Well, if you think about it this way, pretty much everyone in our class has friends to turn to or who give them support, and that's basically what a significant other is; someone you can talk to about anything and who will support you in everything you do." He locked his fingers together. "If there's someone you really connected with, or get along with really well, and get those… feelings, I don't really see how it'd be a bad thing to get together. In the long run it would be a lot easier than trying to find a partner while you're busy with hero work." Iida hummed in agreement, while Ochaco was stuck staring at the One For All inheritor.

"An excellent case, Midoriya. Father would occasionally speak of the difficulty of finding a partner once you were already out in the hero world. Establishing the roots of a relationship while still in school is quite advantageous, provided, as Uraraka said, they don't interfere with your studies." Pixie Bob winked while holding up a finger.

"Spot on, kitties." Ochaco had been glancing between the three as they'd deconstructed the merits of her concern. Her mind was tilting a bit, snagging onto existing difficulty with her own feelings. In that moment however, she still clung to her conclusion, eyeing Izuku.

"But Deku, you…" She paused. "…for instance, you're trying so hard to live up to someone like All Might. You're always working so hard, worrying about how you'll get stronger." Izuku frowned, feeling her point, but then an image of his talk with Eri flashed through his mind. Ochaco was surprised when he suddenly smiled.

"Yeah, but, it's not just for me." His friend's deep brown eyes widened. "I have people I want to work hard for, not just myself. You and Iida, I can't fall behind you guys, same goes for Kacchan. In the same way, I want us to be able to protect each other, with all the villains running around. And for Eri, I want to gain more control of my quirk, so she might be able to find a way to do the same. And All Might too, I have to show him I can be the greatest hero, just like he showed the world. Even my mom is counting on me to stay safe and be cool hero. If I had someone special, that'd just be one more person I'd want to work hard for, and I'm sure they'd want to do the same."

He took a moment to pause, collect himself from that minor speech, unaware of the awe Ochaco had in her eyes. The silence seemed to kick his nerves back into gear, as he suddenly started jittering and waved his hands in front of him. "N-n-not that that's really gonna happen! I mean, I'm not that interesting of a person or anything, just some fanboy who can't tame his own quirk."

Ragdoll suddenly burst in between Izuku and Uraraka, teasingly poking at his arm, grin at full volume. "Oh come now! What about that pink-haired girl from the Sports Festival? She seemed to be all over you, now don't you agree?"

Everyone luckily missed Ochaco's eye twitch.

"O-Oh no!" Izuku insisted, shaking his head, though a blush had managed to infiltrate his freckled cheeks. "Hatsume is a good friend! She just appreciates that we test all her inventions."

"More like safety test," Iida muttered. Now Pixie Bob had somehow popped up on Izuku's other side, locking one arm around his neck as her free hand furiously dug at his messy hair.

"She's right though, girls love the adorable smart guy who knows how to throw a punch!" Izuku was clearly feeling overwhelmed with both woman badgering him, which Iida was quick to notice as he began angularly flailing his arms around.

"Pixie Bob, Ragdoll, please! I must ask that you release Midoriya before he faints! Off duty or not, such pestering behavior is unfit of a prestigious hero team such as yours!" While the four of them were gradually attracting attention, in the form of confused onlookers from both sides of the street, Ochaco was left to solitarily ponder the discussion they had just had.

She'd never heard Izuku speak like that before. Granted, the topic had never come up, as usually he trailed on about some hero or other. It occurred to her that he'd always made time for his friends, or, on the extreme side of the scale, gone out of his way to help them, ignoring such consequences as broken bones or expulsions. Would there be any doubt he'd make time for a girl who stood out among the rest? Ochaco's face heated up.

_Would he even think of_ me_ like that?_

She shook her head to throw the thought out. He was always happy spending time with her, but that didn't mean anything unusual. Iida was commonly with them anyway, so it could just be his enjoyment at having two friends always nearby. Maybe it was different in the past.

Uraraka stopped.

His past. She didn't know much about it. Izuku never talked about it. That felt… odd. The Zero Gravity user slapped her cheeks, trying to force the red out. She was still dealing with a storm of thoughts on the matter, but, at the very least, she believed first she'd need to understand her friend more. The more complicated matters could come afterward. With that resolution set, she took a deep breath and stepped over, helping Iida pull the two rambunctious Pussycats off her crush.

* * *

**I am so sorry, everyone! I got hit by a bunch of stressful things recently, delaying this update by over a week. I do hope this chapter can at least partially make up for it. On that note, it seems to be going well so far. I'm so grateful for each and every view!**

**Guest: That's what I'm going for, thanks!**

**Sentinel07: Yeah, whenever I start a story, I start it right up to the most recent plot point. And of course I love catching the eye of shippers!**

**L1ightsTheWay: ...I think you just gave me an idea. I love input like this! I can't count the times it has evolved something I'm writing.**

**HankFlamion18: Hey, good to see you again! Yes, I do so enjoy throwing the problem right in your face immediately! That said, I appreciate knowing I'm holding up.**

**Axlexington: Of course! I do my best to balance fluff, action, and story progression.**

**Brave2000: Nothing pleases me more to hear.**

_**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

_**next chapter: **_**Glimpse of Dust**


	3. Glimpse of Dust

Glimpse of Dust

Even with their eccentricities going overboard sometimes, the three students were sad to part ways with Ragdoll and Pixie Bob at the ladies' stop. Once the pair of heroes were safely zooming away on their train, Izuku and his friends gradually plotted out the route to their own home away from home. The streets were still quite crowded in the waning hours, the sun hidden behind the dominating urban horizon, only allowing blades of light to pass through the break between buildings or the alleyways.

As the three came to a stop at a crosswalk, still idly chatting, Iida suddenly felt a light tug at his pant leg, glancing down to see an elderly woman with a cane, looking up at him hopefully. "Excuse me, young man, could you tell me where the nearest pharmacy is?" Tenya, ever the helpful (whether it was wanted or not), put on a perfect smile and raised a finger, motioning across the street.

"Certainly, ma'am. It is right-." He stopped, noticing how crowded and chaotic the crosswalk running perpendicular to their own path had become. Plotting his next action, the speedster of 1A gave an affirming nod to himself and smiled down to the lady. "I have it in your best interest to do you one better, I shall personally escort you safely through this rush." He offered out his elbow to the elder, who, after a moment of awe at the honorable lad, smiled back and reached up to gently take hold of the bend in Iida's arm, giving him a bid of gratitude. Tenya turned to his friends.

"If you two wouldn't mind waiting a minute." Izuku and Ochaco automatically shook their heads, having grins plastered on their faces for a while now. With that, they watched their companion move into the crossing crowd, soon losing sight as they backed away from the sidewalk edge, not wishing to get in the way of others while awaiting Iida's return. They drifted into the mouth of an alley nearby, offhandedly watching the activity around them, the spark of conversation temporarily lost amidst the din of urban travel.

Ochaco's eyes flickered over to Izuku, that gentle expression that normally composed his face oblivious to her observation. She put her arms behind her back, one hand gripping lightly at the opposite wrist.

"Hey… Deku?" The boy in question quickly faced her, blinking in curiosity at her call.

"Yeah?" Ochaco stepped a bit into the alley, the noise still a bit overpowering. Izuku fell in line soon after. She paused for what she thought was an awkward length of time, but continued nonetheless, her friend patiently waiting.

"I remember when you said how your quirk didn't show up until a little before the entrance exam." Izuku nodded, holding his gaze. "What was it like, living quirkless up to then?" Izuku nearly stopped walking, so surprised by the inquiry. He looked away from his friend, collecting thoughts while staring at the alley's filthy ground.

"It was hard, honestly, and not just because Kacchan would beat me up whenever I got in his way." Ochaco flinched. Bakugo already tried picking a fight with the boy at any opportunity, but to hear he actually pummeled the admirable greenette was shocking. Despite wanting to voice this concern, she allowed Izuku to go on. "I already looked up to All Might and wanted to be a hero before I was four, I'd talk about it nonstop, play hero with my mom, endlessly watch this one clip of All Might's debut on the computer." Despite the somberness of what was likely coming, Ochaco couldn't help but giggle, while Izuku found himself grinning at as well, the effect being contagious; at least with her.

"But then the doctor visit came, when I was told I'd probably never develop a quirk of my own. It hurt, to know my dream was all but unreachable with just a single sentence. I was in shock the rest of that day, even as I watched that same video again. I asked my mom, after seeing All Might smile while carrying a dozen rescued people, if I could be a hero like him." Izuku's voice had become dangerously soft by now. "She didn't answer my question, she just hugged me and apologized, crying along with me." Ochaco had lost any cheerfulness by now, replaced with an urge to reach out and grasp his arm comfortingly.

Evidentially, he didn't need it. Uraraka watched him slowly pull a signature item of his from a coat pocket: the ever within reach and worn _Hero_ _Analysis_ _for_ _the Future_ _#13_. "In our world of quirks and heroes, anything was possible, even if someone couldn't see it at first." Izuku's lips went from a flat line to a smile. "I started with one, and I smiled every time I wrote in it, thinking how I could use everything I learned to be a hero without a power. I kept going, never letting anyone stop me. Then I met All Might in person, and without even realizing it, I showed him that I had what it takes to follow my dream, running at a villain who had captured Kacchan without any idea what I was doing. He told me himself what I'd been waiting to hear forever; that I could be a hero."

Izuku finally stopped in his tracks, feeling a sense of nostalgia rushing through him as he finished his recollection. It took a moment for him to finally turn and acknowledge the girl next to him, thinking she'd be standing there in disbelief at his crazy story. Evidentially, he'd been internally reminiscing long enough for Ochaco's astonishment to pass over, leaving behind shimmering chocolate eyes and possibly the warmest smile Izuku had ever seen from her. His heart skipped a beat, but thankfully his blood remained away from his cheeks.

"I would've loved to know quirkless Deku," she finally said, her own permanent blush marks deepening in color. Although stunned by such a reply, Izuku found the instinct to turn away slightly as the red spilled onto his face.

"Th-thank you, Uraraka." She just smiled brighter, unbeknownst to her companion, who, despite feeling overwhelming appreciation for Ochaco in that moment, was hoping for a change in the mood, his nerves reaching critical mass.

"Mreow!"

The two teens jerked as a stray cat suddenly scampered out from one path in the alleyway to the other, making them realize they stopped just short of a four-way intersection of the path. Moreover, it vented the pleasant but uncharted emotions they were being engulfed by. After a few seconds of silence, the pair laughed for no particular reason, returning to the generic friendly atmosphere they'd been sharing with each other the whole day. This went on until Izuku's eyes caught something emerge from the same corner as the feline.

Black, tattered trench coat, hood up, just barely revealing the ends of disheveled greyish-blue hair.

And red eyes that caused Izuku's to shrink.

The crimson were staring ahead, disregarding the two teenagers even as Ochaco noticed that her friend seemed shaken by something from behind her. The moment she turned to see what it was, the red eyes shifted to Izuku's, reacting in the same way his did. Though the emotion behind them was far different.

The pair were blindsided by a wide swing from Tomura's arm, both knocked backwards by the man's incredible natural speed. While Uraraka skidded onto the ground, Izuku found his back hitting a mound of garbage bags laying against the wall of the alley. When the ninth holder managed to reorient and scan for the sudden threat, he was already staring at Shigaraki's hand reaching towards him, the villain's heinous smile peering out from beneath his hood.

"To think I'd be given this chance again," he hissed in mixed delight and hatred. Izuku's heartrate skyrocketed, his perception of time going haywire as his brain screamed for One For All to surge through him to avoid the impending death inching closer to him frame by frame. He had landed awkwardly; a kick would require too much windup, a punch could be intercepted by Shigaraki's other hand, a haphazard finger flick could hit Uraraka as well as the villain. A stray thought cursed Bakugo for being right about his combat mentality. If another was in danger, he could act without thinking, but for himself, he debated too much. He was going to pay for it now, permanently.

And suddenly Ochaco ignored whatever deluded time dilation Izuku was experiencing, appearing over him as if she'd teleported.

Even Tomura seemed surprised, but clearly he decided there was no reason to stop. Regardless of this, Izuku's attention was taken off the villain, instead his vison boring deep into the face of his savior. She had just stepped between him and an instant death, yet she was smiling. Not just any smile either.

It had the warmth he'd always known her for, but the effect was something that only one other individual imparted onto the One For All user before, the one from his idol and mentor himself. Ochaco was about to be disintegrated, about to never see him or anyone else again, and she was smiling down to him, every feature of her face telling him one very specific thing: "you're safe, I am here."

There was little light in the alley, but what there was of it seemed entirely drawn to her in that frozen moment. Izuku's entire nervous system blared alarms in the background, overlapped by the sheer sense of safety and tranquility washing over him. He knew Uraraka was determined, was strong, kind, bright, cute even, but now he could only call her beautiful, a word he'd add in front of all those he'd considered before.

Reality seemed to decide it had taken enough of a break, as amidst the surreal portrait before him, the boy at last noticed the twitch in those brown eyes, the tension at the edge of those lips. His already overburdened mind opened a new venue of panic.

_Shigaraki is using his quirk…_

_She's falling apart…_

_One for All…_

_One For All!_

_STOP HIM, RIGHT NOW!_

Tomura's far more clearheaded and focused mind had enough room to recognize the ominous black mass that suddenly emerged from Izuku's arm. His split-second decision to back off saved him from the full blast of the tendrils that burst forth next, grunting as they sheared off bits of his cloak and hair, as well as punctured his shoulder. Ochaco was lucky enough to avoid Blackwhip's retaliation, knocked to Izuku's side as he cried out from the strain to his arm from the outburst.

Gritting his teeth, he nonetheless rolled off the pile of trash he'd been laying on and was on his knees beside Ochaco, One For All's latest feature returning to dormancy within his now scuffed arm. Uraraka's brave façade had faded away, her face scrunched up in severe pain, the backside of her coat a mess of decaying fabric and dust. Izuku knew from previous encounters it wouldn't stop, not until she was gone.

Shigaraki growled as he gripped at his injured shoulder, savage red eyes set on the vulnerable pair before him. "No! Not yet, I still have enough for this!" He strode forward, free hand raised, catching his target's attention. Fortunately for the two students, desperation had left Tomura wide open as well.

A turbo-powered kick straight to the head halted any chance of the vile man coming any closer, its executer expecting to see Shigaraki's unconscious form thrown far from his imperiled friends. Instead, Iida's eyes widened in shock when the hooded villain's body destabilized upon impact, then fell apart into a mass of mud-like goop, which the Engine user sailed through with little resistance. Tenya at least had the reaction time to adjust for his landing, coming to a skidding stop as the sludge that was Tomura lay in a puddle at the alley's center.

"A copy?" Iida exclaimed. This surprise was quickly overridden when he remembered his friends, still nearby. He rushed over to assist, already witnessing Izuku turning Ochaco over to inspect the damage. The decaying had stopped, but it was quickly replaced by red soaking into the frayed edges of her attire. "Midor-"

"Hold her!" the other boy interrupted, moving the now weakly groaning girl into Iida's arms. As Tenya watched, Izuku took off his own coat and began tearing it apart. "Get hers off," he instructed amidst his act. Iida did so easily, the material incredibly weak from its ordeal. In record time, Izuku began tightly wrapping strips of clothing around Uraraka's wound as fast and carefully as he could. The two boys didn't even register the small group of people who had begun gathering near them, having heard the commotion from the mouth of the alley.

Ochaco had begun shivering from the cold, only protected by the long-sleeve shirt she'd had underneath. That, in combination with the pain and blood loss, had her nearly passing out. As soon as Izuku had done his best to stop the bleeding, he looked his other friend in the eye, his words coming out shaky. "Iida… hospital. We passed it… on the way." Tenya nodded firmly, understanding. He shifted Ochaco in his grip and stood up, holding her close. With his booming voice, he assertively called for the civilians to clear the way out. As soon as they did, his mufflers extended, then he disappeared in the burst of air and heat that accompanied his Recipro Burst.

Izuku collapsed back into the pile of trash, breathing hard, unblinking, and staring down at his red-soaked hands. He'd briefly seen several people on their phones, likely calling the authorities, at least taking care of that aspect for him. He tried to allow himself to calm down, knowing there was no one that could get Uraraka help faster than Iida, but he didn't know the extent of her injury. The uncertainty kept his heartrate pegged in the hundreds, his panic so clear that a few from the crowd approached to make sure he was okay. He wouldn't be, not until he could give his report to the police and follow Iida to the hospital.

* * *

An ambulance had also arrived along with law enforcement. Apparently no one was sure if Izuku himself wasn't injured. On the bright side, after satisfying his duty to both emergency services, the hero hopeful was given a replacement shirt and jacket to cover for his lost and/or blood-soaked clothing, treatment for his arm, as well as a ride to the hospital. As soon as he'd rushed into the lobby, he spotted Iida, jerking to his feet and waving him over in typical Iida-fashion. He instantly led the way towards where they were keeping Uraraka, giving his companion the developments thus far.

"The doctors said the decay didn't spread enough to reach her spine, but she will likely have a numbness on that spot for a few months, perhaps permanent nerve damage as well." Izuku bit his lip, both from relief and concern. She was alive, and for the most part fully functional, but that wasn't a guarantee yet. As the two were within sight of her room, Tenya suddenly stopped. "Ah yes, Uraraka had requested a drink on my way back down to wait for you. Continue on without me, Midoriya, I shall join you shortly."

She was already awake. Another relief. Izuku nodded to his friend, who split off down another hallway towards the nearest vending machine. The ninth holder went on alone, reaching the correct door and taking a deep breath. He knocked a few times, hearing a muffled invitation to enter.

He set eyes on the bed immediately upon entering, greeted by an upright-sitting Ochaco, whose soft smile widened considerably upon seeing who her visitor was. "Deku! You made it!" Izuku could barely handle her persistent upbeat personality, even after the events earlier. She'd already brought him to his metaphorical knees once today.

"Hey, Uraraka," he replied slowly. He began taking steps towards her bedside, seeing her shift uncomfortably. She noticed his concern, waving it off.

"Oh, don't worry, it's just that this huge bandage on my back is itchy." He hummed quietly in understanding, finally taking a seat in the chair next to her. "Iida told me what happened. I'm not sure if I should be glad it was just a clone of Shigaraki or not." Izuku nodded again, his eyes studying her softly.

"So you'll be okay, they said." Ochaco nodded back, sharing the positivity.

"Yep. I'll probably need to stop by Recovery Girl though. She was busy somewhere else right now and I was stable, so they didn't bring her in." Izuku just nodded again, seeming of few words at the moment. Uraraka felt put off by this, thinking how she could move the conversation along. She recalled her treatment earlier, as well as the unfamiliar coat her friend was wearing. "You wrapped me up, didn't you?" He blinked, caught out of his wandering thoughts.

"Oh, y-yeah." He paused, then grinned at her as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just returning the favor, I guess." That got a giggle out of her, his heart enjoying the warmth it brought.

"Alright, we're even," she replied happily. Then her expression softened. "Thank you, for saving me." Izuku automatically held up his hands.

"I-I mean, you saved me first!" Ochaco gave him a toothy grin, rubbing her own head.

"Looks like we're just fated to keep doing that back and forth, huh?" Both teens laughed at that, seeing the humor in their numerous and growing perils. Ochaco sighed as their antics died down, hanging her head. "Although, I don't think I was very smart about it. I should've just knocked Shigaraki away with my quirk. That would've been safer than shielding you, but I was worried he'd be too fast if I attacked him directly, or that he'd still be able to swipe at you before he was floating away." She held up her fists, determined. "I'll get better at decision making, or get faster. Let's try both."

She was surprised when a hand quickly but gently gripped one of her wrists, looking over to see a fierce expression on Izuku's face. "You saved me in more ways than one," he countered firmly, more so than Ochaco would've thought possible. She was too shocked by both action and words to reply right away, allowing him to continue. "When you protected me from Shigaraki, you smiled, the same way that All Might does when he saved people. I felt that everything would be okay, that I was completely safe with you around, and you did that while you were being slowly turned to dust." His grip on her wrist tightened just a notch.

"Uraraka, you're… you're incredible." At that, Ochaco finally reacted, her eyes widening, followed a second later by her cheeks heating up. It was a while before Izuku realized how long he'd been holding onto her, removing his hand before getting embarrassed, or at least more than he already was. "W-we'll both get stronger, right?" he continued, trying to avert any awkwardness. Ochaco slowly nodded, placing her arms back down on her lap.

"R-right," she confirmed. They seemed to run dry on words after that, but luckily Iida made his return to the group not a minute later, entering after a knock at the door. He apologized for taking so long, having not had the correct change for the machine. He'd bought drinks for all three of them, and so the trio sat around chatting for the rest of their visit, putting the encounter with Tomura past them for a time being, even though the effects would endure long after.

* * *

**I have no idea whether destroying a clone would actually cancel out Decay the same way Erasure erasing it would, but I'm working under the reasonable assumption that it would, since the clone is a separate entity whose quirk factor is "erased" by its destruction. Anyway, I had some sleep troubles recently, hence the long wait for this, but I should be good now. **

**Karlos1234ify: I'm overwhelmingly happy to hear that!**

**LordXG3: Thank you so much for that critique! I certainly agree after a quick reread and fixed it up right. I hope for continued in-depth words from you!**

**HankFlamion18: Yes, I did want it establish early, otherwise it would feel a bit odd with the rest of the plot. Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Sentinel07: Bless your soul for such kindness, I will strive to keep up to the standard!**

**Ruler of Nintendo: Izuku's characterization was the critical element here in my eyes, so of course I'm ecstatic that you believe I nailed it. Much gratitude!**

_**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

_**next chapter: **_**Tertiary Alignment**


	4. Tertiary Alignment

Tertiary Alignment

Tomura growled through his bandage-biting teeth as he wrapped another layer of medical cloth around his arm, seeing it already soaked with his blood underneath. With an awkward pull of his free hand and mouth, he managed to tighten the rather messy knot he'd assembled and felt his limb's blood flow stabilize. A row of knuckles grated into his cheek, attempting to wipe off dirt and sweat, although it accomplished little since his hand was covered in the same substances.

The lanky man groaned as he got to his feet, moving across the dilapidated shack he currently occupied to hopefully find some rest in the landfill futon across the room. The piece of furniture creaked as he settled in, Tomura breathing out as he stared down at his hands, clenching and unclenching fists. Another round without much progress. Hopefully his group's other activities were bearing greater fruit.

"Yo, Boss!"

Right on cue. Even in his somewhat battered state, Shigaraki found the sense to be positive at what news his cohort would bring. He placed his weary red eyes on the door-less doorway, through which Twice's head had popped out of from the side. "What have you got for me?" Tomura's ally gave a thumbs up.

"Just wanted to let you know one of your clones bit the dust," he replied in a chipper tone, as if discussing the weather on a glorious morning. Shigaraki's crimson orbs widened in mixed anger and shock.

"What?! Which one?" he demanded. Twice dramatically flinched, but resumed just the same.

"The one you sent to gather information on that weird quirkless deal going on. Should've just sent him to find a new TV!" He motioned to the pile of dust sitting in the corner, where once stood the League's main window into the world news, accidentally turned to dust when Tomura stumbled into the room, exhausted and nearly passing out, thinking it was a table to hold himself up. The Decay user didn't bother with Twice's snide remark, instead standing back up with renewed vigor and shoving past the masked villain.

"Where are the others?" he asked, emerging into the late evening sunset.

"Still out taking care of business. Bunch of slackers is what they are!" Tomura stopped his pace and scanned the fringes of their current hideout's perimeter. He was getting sick of the view in all honesty, stuck in a ditch, the remains of an abandoned construction site. 'Ruins' perhaps the more accurate term, with all the fighting it had been subjected to now. Unfortunately, Shigaraki wasn't exactly in a position to have his untamed opponent move before resuming their struggle. He briefly considered subtly moving the battleground during their next engagement, but reconsidered when he thought it would risk attracting attention.

"Oh yeah, there's these two punks wanting to talk to you. They were very polite."

Tomura swiveled to face Twice, face in a scowl. "You didn't mention that _first_?!" he hissed. His compatriot just shrugged.

"You looked like crap, so I waited until you seemed okay to move. The picture of endurance and liveliness you are!" Tomura rolled his eyes before commanding Twice to take him to the pair he'd encountered. The two villains trudged through the scarred and broken surroundings, occasionally climbing around some blasted out rubble to reach the other end of the site. Tomura noted they were heading away from Gigantomachia's vicinity, counting it as lucky in the event that their 'guests' were hoping to snoop around. A few minutes later and they came within sight of the pair Twice mentioned, Shigaraki narrowing his eyes at their rather unimpressive appearances.

Both were adult males of average stature, no physical abnormalities that would hint at a mutation type quirk, though it would be possible they were hiding something underneath their matching brick red trench coats. Keeping this in mind, the villains stopped a generous distance from the strangers. Even from there, Shigaraki could notice their facial features, recognizing them both as foreigners. One's skin tone and hair suggested Middle-Eastern, while the other perhaps European, or overseas. In either case, the two stared back at Shigaraki with unflinching, sharp eyes, making no move as a brief silence lapsed over the gathered four.

"Wow, they actually waited nicely like I asked, how chivalrous! Pfft, morons. Could've just snuck up after me and snapped my neck." The lighter-toned man shook his head.

"We regretfully need information from you directly." Tomura caught the accent. European, definitely, but he couldn't pinpoint the country. The stranger's companion eyed the league leader directly.

"We're here for the bullets, Shigaraki." At this declaration, Tomura's stance shifted, which the coated pair didn't miss.

"Your trip was wasted then," the Decay user replied with venom, unclenching his hands and spreading them out in preparation. "But at least now I know how to respond to your visit. Twice, kill them." His fellow villain didn't miss a beat, pulling out his wrist-mounted measuring tape and lashing it around a few times. The villains' opposition responded to their act of aggression by glancing at one another, but other than that remained stationary. Cautious, Shigaraki advanced upon them slowly, saving his speed for when they were in range. Twice followed his lead, inching forward as if he were approaching a rabid dog.

Eventually, Tomura realized they'd have to make the first strike. Now within reasonable range, he sprinted forward, though cursed when he found his speed not at optimum performance, still nursing injuries from his last round. Regardless, he was sure he'd be able to close the distance enough to dust the two intruders. Especially with his improvements.

The European's eyes suddenly flashed red.

Shigaraki's own widened in surprise, even as his hand touched the man's chest. The distraction, along with the lack of decay affecting his foe, unfortunately led Tomura to taking a hard knee to the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Twice, equally distracted, found his weapon of choice deflected by a bladed arm brace concealed beneath the Arab's coat sleeve, which was torn apart in the ensuing exchange. Not long after, the masked villain was floored by a follow-up punch to the jaw, throwing him back onto the dirt. Shigaraki's opponent took the opportunity to give the disoriented leader a blow to the head as well, before twisting him around into a lock, keeping his obviously strained eyes firmly on the foe as he called to his partner.

"Alim, now!" The Arabic man rushed over and reached out his gloved hand, grasping Shigaraki's while the villain struggled to clear his head. The man's expression momentarily shifted to horror, before simmering back down to stoic and releasing his grip, motioning for his partner to back off as he did the same. It was just in time, as his counterpart's eyes returned to their natural brown iris, their owners rubbing them with his forearm. Tomura and Twice managed to get back on their feet, wondering what in the world had just transpired.

"How? How do you have that power!? What did you do to me just now?" the Decay user demanded, doing his best to cover his wincing at the pain. His enemies seemed to ignore his questions, even as they cautiously kept their eyes on him.

"They're not here," the man, Alim, relayed to his partner. "Their exact location is unknown even to him." Shigaraki was understandably alarmed. The European grunted in frustration, shaking his head.

"Damn it. Alright, we'll finish here and head back." Alim nodded, grabbing at his ruined coat and throwing it aside, an act mirrored by his companion. Beneath the garb, the opposing villains were surprised to see full tactical suits, loaded with lines of utility pouches and equipment, as well as a few holsters. Tomura briefly noted a red insignia on the two's chest plates: the image of a cliff side.

"It shouldn't pose a problem for the immediate future, especially once we deal with them," Alim assured his friend. The other gave a sigh, reaching for a holster.

"Fine, but be ready, I've only got a few erasures left." Alim acknowledged, grabbing a firearm as well. Instinctually, Tomura and Twice jumped for the nearest cover, narrowly avoiding the first round of bullets coming their way. The enemies closed in on their hiding spots, reloading their pistols as they eyed the rubble concealing their targets. Suddenly, three Shigarakis sprang from where Twice was hiding, rapidly closing in on the two foes.

"You can still negate the clones' quirks," Alim shouted, unloading a few bullets into the nearest copy. As it dissolved into grey muck, the man's partner activated his power again, crimson glowing eyes keeping all the targets in sight. The two were slowed in their approach as Twice sent in more, rapidly draining their ammo supply. As they were forced to reload, they resorted to close-quarters, which proved effective since the copies were of Tomura in his current state.

Even as the mess cleared, they found they'd given the two villains an opening, the real Shigaraki having snuck around in a blind spot to grab at the mysterious Erasure user, who had been forced to blink again as his ability wore off. "Elias, his range has increased!" Following the warning from Alim, the man jumped back, though not before Shigaraki managed to catch his weapon in the decay, forcing him to ditch the crumbling firearm. Alim, having his eyes taken off Twice, suffered the same disarmament, the copying villain's tape whipping the pistol out of his hand.

The two retreated back to recover, but the foes were on them now, rushing in for the kill before they could strike back. What they didn't expect was for Elias to suddenly use Erasure again, as well as for Alim to quickly fire two dart-like devices from his wrist, each one clamping onto a villain's chest, at which point they howled at receiving a devastating shock to their nervous systems. The pair crumpled to the ground, twitching in a desperate attempt to regain mobility.

Alim and Elias stepped over to them, studying the felled villains. Elias' eyes trembled as the red glow from them faded away, the man rubbing at them vigorously while growling to himself.

"God I hate using that one. With that kind of side effect you could mistake it for one of yours." Alim grimaced at the comment, eyeing his partner carefully. Elias seemed to notice his mistake, glancing back with concern. "S-sorry." Alim just gave a small nod, accepting the apology. The two looked back down at Tomura. "Don't worry, we'll tip the cops off about your friends." While Shigaraki scowled at the taunt, Alim knelt down by Twice and grasped the man's hand. After a moment, he stood back up and shook his head.

"Nothing new of any relevance. Let's go." Elias nodded, reaching down to his belt and grabbing what Tomura could only describe as a hand grenade. The two men strolled past the paralyzed villains, Elias pulling the pin from his device as he did.

"No evidence. Nothing personal," he offered down to the league head. He dropped the item near the Decay user's head, casually exiting the blast zone with Alim. Tomura desperately struggled even now, only succeeding in moving his hand towards the explosive by his side before a bright flash drew his attention. A split second later, detonation occurred, the two assailants remaining with their backs turned until the full force of the blast ran its course, at which point they looked back at their handiwork.

The smoking crater was enough for them, the duo making their way to the edge of the site to climb back to surface level, leaving the area in deathly silence.

* * *

"Alright, alright, girls, I'm gonna have to move along."

A small gathering of female high schoolers pouted in unison, watching as a striking tan-skinned young man waved them off with a smile and wink, returning to the side of his apparent accomplice, who was patiently leaning against a nearby building, arms crossed and eyes closed. The slightly older man took notice as his friend rejoined him, opening his gaze to him and giving a brief huff as the two fell in line, walking down the fairly deserted sidewalk.

"I knew they should've sent someone else with me, you draw too much attention." The younger boy chuckled, shrugging.

"What can I say? Japan loves foreigners." He noticing an approaching semi, quickly switching sides with his companion as the massive vehicle passed them by on the adjacent street. "You'd probably get some fangirls too if you contributed to the conversation, Sasha." The man huffed again.

"I'll pass. Anyway, we've got about a block to go to the substation. Should be an alleyway running by the back gate." His companion's grin faltered into a flat line.

"You sure it's clean?" Sasha nodded.

"This is a well-maintained neighborhood. Much of the country is the same, honestly." The younger man nodded.

"Let's hope it stays that way. The thought of being useless to everyone scares me more than anything." Sasha actually grinned this time.

"Don't worry, I've got your back in case anything goes wrong." His friend didn't reply, but did smile. The two said nothing else as they traversed the remainder of the distance to their target. The younger man remained nonchalant throughout the walk, still admiring all the bright architecture and abundant vegetation of their location. So indulgent was he in his observations that he completely missed their turn.

"Romero, this way," his companion urged. The other corrected his course, following Sasha down the narrow walkway to their goal. They came upon the chain link fence not long after, plastered with 'warning' and 'city property' signs. Rather than dealing with the barricade itself, Romero waited for Sasha to step up next to him, then tapped his right foot on the ground. In an instant, a rocky platform rose from beneath, elevating the two above the fence altogether. The pillar then jutted outward, moving the pair forward past the obstruction and to their destination.

Sasha hopped off the earthen elevator as Romero lowered them back down, using his power to completely disperse the rock into a flurry of sand, which blew away in the gentle breeze. His partner immediately went to work, pulling at his gloves as he knelt to work on the nearest fuse box. The work went unhindered for much of the time, Sasha moving on to the others as Romero casually kept watch through the gate. He smiled peacefully, thankful for an objective without incident.

As if triggering the almighty karma, both young men were suddenly startled by a blast from nearby, attention drawn to a now punched-out hole in the wall by the gate. Romero backed away in anticipation, but retained a calm demeanor on the outside, his partner taking the chance to hide to conceal their numbers.

With the wall now absent for a decent length, the two watched an imposing figure stalk through, his agitated stare catching sight of Romero immediately. The young man smirked upon seeing who they were up against, considering it fortunate. Death Arms didn't seem to care what his expression was, raising a massive hand to point at the foreigner.

"We got a tip about a pair of suspicious individuals skulking about the city's power supplies. Don't think you're touching another substation." The pro hero raised both his fists in anticipation of resistance. "Come along quietly. Your buddy too, wherever he is." Romero sighed in exasperation, raising his right hand back at the man. Like a missile launcher, he began firing bowling ball-sized chunks of rock at his opposition. Although Death Arms seemed surprised at the speed at which they were approaching, he didn't break a sweat in blocking them with his forearms, grunting somewhat as they impacted.

After a moment, the pro began walking towards his foe, aiming to get in close where his power would be most effective. Romero put a stop to that quickly, using his outstretched hand to close his fist. Two slabs of earth immediately jutted from the ground on either side of Death Arms, crushing him between the two. Their creator waited for a reaction, a bit disappointed when the hero burst out of the rocky prison, his quirk on full display. "Keep it coming, I'll smash them all to bits, punk."

Romero grimaced. With a few waves of his arm, he sent additional pillars of rock at the man, hoping to dislodge him from his path. Unfortunately, despite having mediocre reaction time to the attacks, Death Arms' sheer strength was enough to bash them to splinters while still advancing. Seeing the pro prove his declaration, the young man pondered for a moment, using his earthen attacks to buy time. A smirk soon found its way to his lips, as he glanced back at the closing hero.

"If I recall, you're not too great with liquids…" Death Arms raised an eyebrow at that comment, while Romero raised his left hand.

The quirk-enhanced fighter was completely floored as a jet of pressurized water was hurled at his chest, easily pulling him off the ground a sending him spiraling into the far wall, sending bits of debris and mist everywhere. Dazed, but instinctually trying to get back up, the pro urged his superior muscles to overpower the jet pinning him down. Sadly for him, as Romero casually walked towards him, still hosing the man with the ability in his left, the force of the blast increased, making all resistance pointless. Once the young man was close enough, he finally ceased his attack, both hands now calmly at his side.

Death Arms was completely drenched, with a trickle of blood running down from the top of his head, panting heavily as his eyes struggled to stay open at the enemy before him. Seeing the battle all but concluded, Sasha emerged from his hiding spot and joined his friend, looking down at the defeated hero. Death Arms still held his gaze on Romero, a hard mixture of anger and disbelief. "D-damn it, two quirks? You'll regret this, villain!"

The tan foreigner blinked down at him, his face apathetic. "Wow. Everything you just said was wrong." Confusion became the dominant emotion on the hero's face, while Sasha surveyed the damage done.

"You guys scare me sometimes, you know," he offered to his friend. Romero scoffed with a grin, eyeing his counterpart.

"There's a reason it's called a-." Sasha cut him off with a gloved hand over his mouth.

"Not in front of them, the less leaks the better." Romero calmly pushed his hand away.

"Why bother? We've got to secure him anyway, otherwise we can't continue the operation." Sasha considered the logic, sighing at yet another task on his duties.

"Fair point." He held his wrist up to his face. "Immune 2, we need an extraction, live capture."

"_Understood. ETA 45 seconds."_

Death Arms wasn't a fan of what they were implying. Fighting was out of the question, and a good hero knew when it was time to get help. He had to at least try. With the last of his strength, he attempted to bolt to Sasha's open side. Unfortunately, his foe was quicker, pulling back the sleeve on his coat. "Let's not make this more difficult." Death Arms hadn't even made it fully upright before a cloud of pink mist was expelled from Sasha's exposed skin, which Romero was alert enough to avoid by covering his nose and mouth. For the man who only knew of one person with such an ability, he stood no chance, inhaling the aroma merely from his gasp of surprise, instantly beginning to lose consciousness.

Once the pro was collapsed on the ground, Sasha let his sleeve down, letting out a breath in relief. "Fortunate that there was only one of them. I'm still not sure how much of this stuff I can release before it fades." Romero put his arms behind his head, scanning the skies for their allies.

"If it makes you feel better, I think it was a better choice than Erasure. Have you seen Elias' eyes? The guy really needs to pick something different for missions more often." Sasha rolled his eyes, but had the ghost of a smile on his face, spying the inbound copter for their prisoner's retrieval.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the delay here, I was hit by some anxiety about life stuff, nothing worth mentioning though. I'm just glad I get to continue this, for those who enjoy reading. Quirk AU's are all the rage these days it seems, but I'm sure I can build up an impressionable piece given enough chapters. **

**For those of you sharp minds, indeed, a Star Wars reference there was, in honor of Horikoshi and his abundance of Star Wars references. Just for fun. See you all in the next one.**

**HankFlamion18: YUS! Primary goal success! **

**Sentinel07: I did promise upping the stakes quickly. Glad it paid off.**

**patrickthenobleman: This, this right here, this is the thought I love seeing. Beautifully said, good sir.**

_**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/ reviews!**_

_**next chapter:**_** Long-Term Thoughts**


	5. Long-Term Thoughts

Long-Term Thoughts

_Above him once again, smiling, her full strength on display for him to be in awe, the terror of their situation drowned by the admiration. But there was one player missing. Their foe was never denied delivering their peril. As he watched, warmth fading away as quickly as it came, the girl's smooth skin, deep eyes, rosy cheeks, all dimmed and vanished into the visage of an ashen statue, all color gone, all life erased._

_And then her figure broke apart, first as cracks that networked along her features, then as a cloud of horrific dust, rapidly coating her counterpart in a blanket of death, his eyes unable to blink despite the foreign particles. They could only stare upwards in all-consuming fear, seeing the vile grin that was hidden behind her, his nerves feeling the numbing sensation of her remains on his skin._

_..._

Izuku gasped, jolting up in bed. His hands instinctually grabbed at the sides of his face, his breathing irregular as fingers glided and patted over his cheeks and temple, subconscious mind clashing with the waking world to decide which reality was correct. Not convincing enough, as his hands moved down to rub his arms, neck, any exposed flesh. It was a full minute before he stopped shaking, his nervous system confirming fact to his upmost relief.

There was no dust, only sweat. A lot of it.

The young hero in training let out a steady breath, calming himself in the near pitch-black room. The only noticeable light came from the clock beside his bed, its digital lighting informing him it was only just past three in the morning. Sighing, Izuku repositioned and got to his feet, knowing that, on top of the unlikelihood of getting back to sleep that night, he couldn't even lay down comfortably with his body soaked in his own perspiration. After washing his face and changing into a fresh and loose t-shirt, he spent the rest of the hours before his jog time distracting himself with his hero notes.

* * *

It was back to the usual scene as Izuku entered the dorm past dawn. Several days had passed since the incident, with only the most observant noticing any differences in the students scurrying around inside, preparing for the school day. Of those, Izuku was the most prominent.

The rest of the girls were bunched closer around Uraraka than normal, feeling admiration towards her following the encounter with Shigaraki's clone, which he felt was perfectly deserved. Bakugo had been spotted rolling his eyes on several occasions during such times, having also noticed the extra attention, but not caring enough to act on it. A handful of the guys had asked her to be their training partner during quirk practice. Lastly, and most flustering of all, Izuku found himself acting different as well.

He'd feel a dumb smile widen on his face every time Ochaco grinned upon flipping Kaminari face-first into the floor, or be giving generous glances at her throughout the day, caught in that bubbly face and personality. The boy was certain he was worrying, thinking it was simply a trait of being a Midoriya, but it felt different. He put it aside in favor of focusing on studies, although this tactic seemed irrelevant during actual training. Izuku didn't want to be the one in danger every time, he wanted to be sure that he could cover anyone's back in a moment of need. He kept the image of Ochaco shielding him close to heart as he practiced over and over to manifest Blackwhip, pretending to swat away threats to his friend. It produced no results, as usual, but the One For All wielder felt inspired by this new change in mentality. Even as the greatest hero, he wouldn't be alone. He didn't _want_ to be alone. He would have people around him, people he'd want to protect.

At last, the end of the day's lessons came, leaving the students of class 1-A to disperse out the door. As the classic trio of Izuku, Tenya, and Ochaco stepped out together, the boys were surprised to see their friend swing around to face them, a look of realization upon her face.

"Oh, that's right! I have to stop by Recovery Girl for some more treatment." Her companions nodded, offering to tag along, which she showed no objection to. In the days that followed the incident, the full effects of the damage to Ochaco were unveiled. Although she could still flip attackers with ease, the gravity heroine was clearly favoring her left arm during movements. An earlier visit to the school's resident healer confirmed that Ochaco had trouble lifting her right arm above her head without a tearing pain in her upper back. Accelerated or not, the healing would have to accommodate for her free range of movements that tugged at the scarred flesh next to her shoulder blade.

Fortunately, Recovery Girl had some ointment that would gradually loosen up the skin to adapt to stretching and pressure. It was also, according to Uraraka, very itchy, especially the more layers of clothing she had on. She couldn't apply the medicinal oil herself due to positioning, but the other girls were happy to assist whenever she needed it. A few times however, when none of them were around, Ochaco would nervously request a scratch or two, which usually led to her sighing contently as Izuku chuckled to himself.

The trio gave a knock upon reaching their destination's door, an elderly voice urging them to enter the infirmary. Recovery Girl smiled at the three as they entered, setting aside a clipboard of notes as Ochaco led the way to her.

"Here for some more ointment, I assume?" the woman asked knowingly. Uraraka gave a hearty nod.

"Yes please." The school nurse hummed thoughtfully, reaching over to a cabinet next to a curtained bedside before briefly rummaging around for the correct bottle amongst a dozen others.

"How is it progressing?" she asked. In response, Uraraka excitedly pumped her right fist into the air.

"Better! I can totally do this without immediately- uuurrrkkk…" Her enthusiasm quickly died in her throat as her arm trembled, dropped, then fidgeted awkwardly in response to the unpleasant sting on her back. Izuku and Iida looked concerned, but she waved to assure them she was fine. "Still a ways to go, I guess." Recovery Girl chuckled as she retrieved the medication.

"Well, it's an improvement. The first time we tried you flat-out screamed." Ochaco rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed, but graciously accepted her ointment nonetheless, thanking the Youthful Heroine for her provisions. Without missing a beat, Uraraka swung around to the exit and motioned for her friends to follow.

"Come on, guys, I didn't get enough for lunch, let's grab something, quick!" As she practically vanished into the hall, Iida rushed out as well, shouting about obeying the rules of the hallway and not running. Izuku just smiled, never tired of his two best friends' clashing yet endearing personalities.

"You were very lucky to come across friends like those." Izuku glanced over at Recovery Girl, who was diverting her attention back to the work previously in progress, flipping through pages of notes in her office chair. "Perhaps even luckier than being made All Might's successor." Midoriya couldn't argue with that, humming in agreement as he motioned to leave as well. "That responsibility makes them invaluable for your future, young man. Especially when we're not around any longer." That had Izuku pause, turning back to the nurse with a furrowed brow.

"What do you mean?" Recovery Girl stopped reading, placing the clipboard in her lap as she swiveled around to face the ninth wielder.

"The 'youthful' title is endearing and all, but anyone can tell I'm far from my prime, Midoriya. The same goes for your mentor, not to mention that windbag, Gran Torino." She gazed sadly at the floor, before focusing on Izuku. "With Nighteye gone, we're all that's left of those who know your quirk's true nature, of the responsibility that rests on your shoulders, and the burden it puts on you, both mentally and physically. Our time grows short, however." Izuku stood stunned, unable to absorb the sudden reality check.

"I… I never really thought of that." He backed up into the counter behind him, at a loss as the realization sunk in. "Kacchan will still be there, but then, he really just cares about being better than me. It's not like he'll sit down for a chat whenever I'm feeling overwhelmed." He thought back to earlier, about how he'd be able to rely on his friends. "Iida and Uraraka, they don't know. They shouldn't, for their safety." Recovery Girl said nothing as he practically talked to himself, but eventually seemed inclined enough to counter.

"Both All Might and his master trusted Gran Torino with the knowledge, in the same way All Might trusted his sidekick, as well as myself. Think of where that fool would be without us. One way or another, One For All will be your secret alone to do with as you will. If an old nurse like me can earn her keep of such knowledge, I see no reason not to surround yourself with some who do as well." She stood up from her seat and walked over to Izuku, giving his arm a comforting grip. "Think about it, Midoriya. Your friends are strong and loving, you've seen it firsthand many times."

Chiyo let go of his arm and backed off, giving the boy space to think. The successor's eyes were in deep conflict, up until he bowed and excused himself, finally leaving the elder alone with her work. That is, until her surprisingly sharp ears picked up movement behind the curtain at her back. "Feeling better?" she asked offhandedly as she began organizing other paperwork. A groan was heard, followed by a momentary silence.

"Did you know I was awake?" Toshinori inquired, stoic and firm despite his condition. Chiyo didn't even bother walking over to him as she continued the conversation.

"No, but at least now I don't have to repeat myself." She heard the curtain being pulled back, finally turning to acknowledge the retired Symbol of Peace. All Might sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You truly think he should tell them?" Recovery Girl put her hands in her coat pockets, her expression somber.

"He'll need _someone_, Toshinori. Bakugo will undoubtedly push him to grow and reach his goal, but the boy will need emotional support just as much, something we can't expect from his rival." All Might pursed his lips, gazing down at the end of his bed.

"By the way, you didn't mention Nezu among those who- !" As he glanced over, he found the most severe deadpan look he'd ever known the old lady to make.

"I think we both know why I didn't bother." Toshinori sweatdropped.

"R-right." Chiyo resumed as the retired pro hung his head.

"No matter how much you do to keep yourself in shape you're missing several major organs. As well, Nighteye's prediction still hangs over your head. Imagine the devastation to Midoriya when you're gone. He'll need companions then more than ever, ones who can understand exactly how deep his pain goes."

Toshinori slowly swung his legs over to sit properly, though ended up hunching over. "Those three are close, no doubt about that. All three have shown tremendous growth, proving themselves." One For All's former bearer looked Chiyo in the eyes at last. "I'll discuss with young Midoriya soon. Should it come to it however, I'm leaving the final choice to him. The torch is rightfully his, and it may be time I truly pass on its burden to him, before it's too late." Recovery Girl considered the man for a moment, then turned away to return to her work.

"I believe it's for the best, for what it's worth." All Might smirked as she began organizing her desk.

"Your opinion has always been worth a lot to me."

* * *

Izuku caught up to his friends when they were halfway to the dorms, explaining his delay as Recovery Girl wishing to take a quick look at his arms. The three rejoined the rest of their classmates soon after, finishing homework, studying, or simply hanging out at the couch playing videogames. As afternoon stretched into evening, much of the group retreated to their separate rooms, with only a handful remaining downstairs for a while longer before heading to bed. Izuku was in the kitchen, getting in a cup of tea before retiring for the night.

He reached up and into an overhead cabinet for the teabags, noticing they'd been moved from their usual spot. Sighing, he fiddled around, swiping for the items. When they refused to be found, he retracted his hand and decided to just put it aside. Before putting away the ceramic teacup, he took a look at his searching limb, seeing it covered in a fair bit of dust. He unconsciously rubbed it between his fingers, feeling the chalky sensation. His face paled, a fading memory made fresh. He lost perception of time, his body stiff, eyes wide as imagery of that horrible fantasy played anew.

"Deku?"

He was pulled back up. Nearly gasping at the intrusion, Izuku turned to look at his new company, seeing the concerned expression of Ochaco as she stood nearby. "Uraraka." The girl took a step forward, still holding the worry in her eyes as she eyed her friend up and down. She seemed to come to a conclusion a moment later.

"Did you, have a nightmare too?" Izuku's wide eyes returned full force, both from her easily reading him, along with the implication of her words.

"I- you too?" Uraraka put on a hard look, then nodded.

"Yeah. The first night back from the hospital. I was back in the alley, when Shigaraki was about to grab you. Except I didn't make it in time. You reached out your hand, but by the time I grabbed it, it went right through, already turned to dust, and then the rest of you." She moved her arms up, hugging herself. "It's hard to forget the look on your face, like you couldn't believe I wasn't fast enough, that I failed." What Ochaco thought would be a sinking feeling was interrupted by Izuku's hands on her shoulders, surprising her as he gazed her firmly in the eyes.

"Never! Even in my nightmare, where it was you turning to dust because help didn't come fast enough, you never stopped giving me the feeling that I would still be safe, up until you couldn't." The pair stood still for a few more seconds, before Izuku seemed to realize his action and stepped back in a hurry, his gaze falling to the side. "I know you'll always do your best, for anyone." He managed to look her directly again. "I trust you with my life, Uraraka."

She just stared back at him, lips slightly parted in shock at how intense and earnest his face was, reinforcing his statement. Amidst this, Izuku finally smiled again, holding out his open hand. "Let's keep watching each other's backs, like we have been all year." Ochaco seemed frozen for a while, until she suddenly mirrored her companion's smile, firmly clasping her hand with his, affirming the vow.

"Right!" What seemed to be a quick action was somehow left on pause, as the two stood there, not letting go of each other's hand, simply gazing at one another in some suspended moment of time. Ochaco could feel nothing but vigor emanating from Izuku, a force she was doing her best to replicate to show her own level of dedication. Yet, eventually, something threw her off.

She didn't know when, or if she was just imagining it, but there was a subtle shift in the One For All holder's expression. He was still looking upon her in obvious admiration and happiness, however there was something more leaking through that caused Ochaco to feel her cheeks heating up. It was almost like he was fawning over her.

Before her heartbeat could catch on, she instinctually let go of their bond and jerked away, turning her back to Izuku in a flash, trying to calm her somewhat flushed face. "Uraraka, are you okay?!" her friend asked in a panic. Recognizing her overreaction, Ochaco did her best to recover and swung around to face him again, putting on a distracting grin.

"O-oh yeah! Sorry, I just felt a tingle from my back, that's all!" Izuku seemed to accept it, his worry faltering in place of understanding.

"Oh. Did you need a scratch to make it go away?" he offered, taking a step towards her. Ochaco responded by waving her hands in front of her.

"No, no, no, it's fine!" she insisted, buying time to find an out. "Let's just clean up and head to bed. It's getting close to curfew anyway." Again, her deflection seemed to pay off. The pair tidied up the kitchen for a few minutes, finishing off the dishes in the sink and put away anything that was unused or already dry in the rack. Just as they were about to call it done, a shout from the common room drew their attention.

"Holy crap!" Recognizing the source as Kaminari, who had stayed behind to settle a grudge match with Sero on the console, the two rushed over to see what the commotion was about. When they arrived by the TV, they found the two had evidently finished their squabble, the screen turned off and the guys crowding around Kaminari's phone, their faces set in astonishment.

"Kaminari, what's wrong?" Izuku asked, approaching the electrifying teen with concern. Denki just looked up at him in disbelief.

"Dude, did you not get the news alert?" Izuku paused, realizing he hadn't checked his phone in a while. Pulling it out, he indeed saw a notification for a breaking news update. All previous awkwardness forgotten, Ochaco leaned in close to watch the accompanying video broadcast. As it played out, the pair's faces matched those of their fellow students.

"This… this is…"

* * *

"Unreal!"

The statement was shared by the rest of those in attendance, all being members of either the Police Force or Heroes Public Safety Commission. The gathered dozen or so individuals stared at the baffling broadcast and accompanying data, the latter of which was only viewable to those within the room. The broadcast itself was being fed all the way from India, where an on-street reporter was currently interviewing several confused and frightened-looking individuals.

The man at the head of the meeting, standing beside the projection, shifted to give a better view of the information displayed next to the news. "This is only the first wave. Within the hour Japan will know about the rest." He tapped on the holographic monitor, which shifted to a display of the earth and its various countries. Everyone in the room tensed as more and more affected nations were plotted out on the map, accompanying news casts popping up beside each territory.

"Brazil. The States. Nigeria. United Kingdom. All experienced a massive power surge and accompanying blackout, in addition to a bizarre wave of energy that no one has been able to identify. In the aftermath there was no real damage to any infrastructure or personnel, but one thing was common in all these calamities: all quirks vanished."

The room's tension multiplied. Another member of the meeting couldn't help himself and stood up, visibly shaken. "This can't be a coincidence! With the global quirk manifestation drop, and now this? It's unnatural to the highest degree!" The room was briefly filled with chatter of agreement, until the foreman asked for silence.

"That connection has been drawn by the other global hero associations and law enforcement. The state of affairs around the world is chaotic at best, but the backlash has steered clear of violence thus far. In fact, there have been anomalies that only further the mystery." Before anyone could ask, another monitor came to life, displaying what appeared to be numerous police reports. "Several patrols across the affected countries have reported finding seemingly stray villains at their borders, apparently having thought to sneak in during the confusion."

"And pray on the defenseless no doubt," one of the police executives growled. The foreman nodded.

"However, they weren't encountered running amok. Instead, detained and/or incapacitated criminals have been discovered, beaten and, often times, terrified." The meeting attendees stiffened. "Those that were still conscious and interrogated kept babbling about a 'red cliff', as well as powerful assailants who utilized quirks on par with high-level pros." A commission member leaned forward in his seat.

"It sounds like an organized group of vigilantes, but this kind of scale… how is it even possible? Who's to say the world won't be deprived of its quirks by the end of the year?" The question flooded the room with unease, as well as prompted another of the Police Force to speak up.

"These fears, drastic as they may be, hold true. Just the other day we had investigated an anonymous tip on the League of Villains, apparently given the location of their latest position. What we found was a construction site with evidence of a battle. Not only was the location a mess, but first responders found a crater caused by an explosive device. Further examination discovered trace amounts of a substance produced by the quirk of Jin Bubiagawara, better known as Twice, as well as dust particles, the molecular makeup of which match remains of objects destroyed by Tomura Shigaraki." He paused, letting the information sink in. "Whoever these people are, they've likely already infiltrated our very own Japan; other heavily populated countries as well."

The door to the meeting room received several solid and urgent knocks as the group discussed these findings, with the foreman calling for the newcomer to enter. When a police officer entered, looking distraught, it caught the attention of all inside. "What is it, lieutenant?" The man approached his superior, handing over a report.

"Sir, it's been over 24 hours. Pro hero Death Arms has been declared missing." Several gasps echoed around the room, as the man leading the meeting stared in astonishment at the paper in his hands.

"Just what the hell is happening?"

* * *

**I really want to be a bit more consistent with these, no longer than two weeks, but looks like I still have a ways to go. In the meantime, there's plenty of other stories out there that are awesome in their own ways.**

**Bottech: Very glad to hear that, I appreciate the encouragement.**

**patrickthenobleman: Ah, sorry to hear that. Happy to see all this speculation going on though, it really makes it more fun to keep developing the story.**

**Karlos1234ify: Much thanks!**

**Sentinel07: Eh, to be fair I did change the wording a bit.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Two things that bring a smile to my face, thank you!**

**_Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!_**

**_next __chapter: _Top-Down **


	6. Top-Down

Top-Down

In light of yesterday's shocking event, the following morning was eerily quiet. There was still occasional chatter amongst the more social students, but each conversation died down within a minute, like awkward attempts on a first date. This void was further exacerbated by much of the class being glued to their phones, watching for any new information being provided to the public. Suffice to say, the situation wasn't getting any more contained.

With the phenomenon seemingly targeting quirks exclusively, areas that had similar restrictions to Japan were relatively unaffected, save for the sudden population of pro heroes who no longer had a profession to provide for themselves. Law enforcement, having already been deployed in mass to respond to panic and additional disturbances, had experienced an influx of villain arrests, finding now powerless criminals desperate to escape the evened playing field. Regions with looser bylaws had a marginal shakeup in their economies and production assets, the loss of enhanced performance individuals slowing a multitude of services.

There was chaos regardless of the demographic, but it was a bizarre, warped cacophony of questions and concerns, none of which were being answered. In the midst of this confusion, there was a distinct lack of violence. The world's power level was being rescaled, in a way that no one could truly take advantage of during the age of superpowers, its defining trait now being stripped away, country by country.

Numerous combinations of these events spun in the heads of each student as their classes for the day ran their course. The calmness and normality displayed by their pro hero teachers was at first unsettling, but eventually it was concluded they were either trying to not distract from their education or perhaps themselves were looking for a way to keep the global event out of mind. No matter the case, occasional slips in their demeanor were still caught by several, reminding them that this was, in fact, all real.

The end of the day finally arrived, but where Aizawa would usually give some reminder to study and complete their homework (along with a subtle threat to anyone who got up to shenanigans) the man instead stood straight behind his desk, eyeing the class over with a look far more shades serious than his general cross expression. Silence preluded his initial words.

"As I'm sure many of you have heard, we're facing a major upset in world power." His intro was met with deathly silence. "Normally, even in times of crisis, I would advocate for continuing studies regardless of outside threat, but this goes beyond anything we've seen before." His eyes glazed over his students. "As of now, your lessons are put on indefinite hold."

A few gasps were heard around the classroom, but none dared speak as it was clear Aizawa had more to say. "Much of the faculty, including myself, will be tasked with additional duties as the investigation on this phenomenon proceeds, as Japan is logically a target as well. During this time, you will all be free to remain on campus at your dorms, or, if you so choose, return to your families. In either case, I ask that you spend your time wisely, keep honing your skills and minds for when the storm passes and we inevitably resume your training." He paused, taking another look around his class.

"If you have any questions, visit Nezu's office, he can provide details. Dismissed." The initial reaction was slow, but the group of twenty gradually got to their feet and made for the exit, a few clusters chatting nervously about what their teacher had just leveled with them. Izuku found himself staring at the floor as he maneuvered for the exit, himself not entirely grounded after last night's revelation.

"Midoriya, a word?" The greenette stopped, looking up, seeing he'd just passed in front of Aizawa, who eyed him warily. As the One For All holder diverted to give the pro his attention, Uraraka and Iida stopped at the door, letting everyone else pass as they watched their friend acknowledge the teacher.

"Yes, sir?" Eraserhead leaned against his desk, letting out a tired moan as he rubbed the side of his head, a habit that a few of his students recognized as him feeling himself in a bind. Aizawa settled on folding his arms, eyes settled on his student, but not entirely focused.

"In light of recent events, you could say my hopes for Togata are trivial at best." Izuku gulped, feeling some of the sting in that truth. "However, that doesn't change the fact that Eri would still be better off learning how to control that power of hers. I hit a dead end with Monoma, so I figured it's worth asking you, especially since I'll be in the field extensively for the foreseeable future. Do you have any ideas on how to proceed with her?" Izuku would say he was surprised by the inquiry, but he was equally surprised that he had a reply. The young hero-in-training made a hard expression, knowing what he was suggesting would be difficult.

"I do. I've been thinking about it a lot, actually." Aizawa's face didn't shift at all as he listened. "With the idea that her quirk has a similar accumulative nature to mine, I think it's best to keep that method rolling and break down the mechanics piece by piece. The best way to do that, in my opinion, is examining what we've seen directly." At this, Shota's eyes visibly narrowed, but he allowed his student to continue. "If she's okay with it, I'd like to go with her to the site of the hideout raid."

Tenya could practically feel Ochaco stiffen beside him at that last line. This was reinforced as silence once again claimed the room, with Izuku nervously awaiting his teacher's response. Aizawa's facial features revealed nothing, still watching his problem child carefully, the poor boy feeling his integrity slipping. Finally, after what felt like forever, he allowed a soft grunt to pass his throat.

"Very well." Izuku's eyes went wide, from a mix of released tension and shock. "However, if you're bringing her there, you're not going alone. I'd prefer someone else who was on the raid team." His eyes darted over Izuku's shoulders. "Uraraka."

"Eep!" The gravity girl jumped, stunned at being called out. Izuku turned to her, surprised to see her and Iida still in the room. "Y-yes, sir?" Aizawa stood back up straight, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Since you found the need to stay behind and listen in, you can accompany Midoriya and Eri on their information gathering." Ochaco seemed at a loss for words, until her sights landed on her friend, who, upon realizing what their teacher was asking, shot her a hopeful smile that provided the response for her.

"Of course!" She fired back her own smile to the ninth wielder. "You can count on me, Deku," she emphasized by holding up and flexing her right arm, showing no visible pain at the act. Izuku was practically beaming at this, until Aizawa cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"That being said, I'll be sending someone to shadow you three during the outing. I ask that you refrain from diverting from the task as much as possible." His students nodded firmly, agreeing to his terms. "Good. Now follow me, Midoriya. Eri's with Togata; hopefully he'll help convince her to go along with this plan of yours." Izuku agreed, waving to his two friends as the four of them exited the room and split in opposite directions of the hallway. As they watched their friend and instructor leave, Tenya set his closed hands on his hip, face laden with pride.

"As I would expect from Midoriya; immediately taking advantage of our time from classes to care for someone in a precarious situation." He glanced over at Ochaco, raising one arm to firmly chop at the air. "And I expect you to assist him in any capacity necessary, Uraraka." The brunette nodded vehemently. Of course she would, she could do no less for someone in need. At the same time, she was excited for the trip itself. Surely they could have some fun mixed into their research.

* * *

"So it's like a _date_?"

This outburst from Mina was immediately followed by the sound of juice being ejected from someone's mouth with the force of a fire hydrant. The victim of said event then had her eyes bulge to maximum diameter and her face swell with the collective blood of what could potentially be her entire body.

"WHAAAAAAA!?" Ochaco's hands waved away with the intensity of a turbine as she faced the rest of her female classmates. "O-Of course not! We'll have Eri with us!" Ashido casually rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, as if a cute little girl could be a third wheel. If anything, she'll make you two look _more_ adorable."

"And there's gonna be someone watching out for us close by!"

"Out of sight, out of mind~."

"Mina!" Ochaco exclaimed desperately. Toru and Kyoka were snickering nearby, enjoying the utterly vulnerable Uraraka as she struggled to not scrunch herself into the couch fold. Mercifully, the two voices of reason stepped in before the gravity girl imploded.

"Come on, you three, she and Midoriya are trying to help Eri with this trip," Momo insisted, her tone firm and commanding. Tsuyu stepped over and placed a comforting hand on her struggling friend.

"Let's not make her uncomfortable before she's even out the door; it could affect their objective." Ochaco managed a smile from beneath her embarrassment, happy that their class had a relative balance of mature females. In the meantime, the other three girls calmed down from their giddiness, surrendering to the logic of it all. On the other side of the room, within earshot of the whole performance, Mineta was cursing Izuku's unfair use of the "cute little sister" factor.

Conversation shifted to the primary issue at hand, on who, if anyone, would be leaving for their homes. While the initial considerations were floating about, Kirishima looked over to the solitary Katsuki.

"What about you, Bakugo? You gonna head out to be with your folks?" The blonde in question didn't even bother turning to answer.

"Of course not," he grumbled. A bit surprised, Kirishima suddenly grew a massive smile.

"Whoa, so you'd rather stick with us? I knew you cared!" he finished with a toothy grin. Unfortunately, Bakugo instantly swung around to face the redhead with a scowl.

"Hell no, you idiot! I don't want to have to walk all the way here every day to use the damn training gym!" While Kirishima would likely feel a bit deflated at the response, he instead focused on the implication given.

"Oh yeah! Since we've got no classes we should take Mr. Aizawa's advice and keep at it. Pretty smart, dude," he finished, giving his friend a thumbs up. Bakugo simply rolled his eyes, returning to what he was doing. The chatter amongst the students shifted at this pleasant realization, with many now discussing how best to schedule their regiments and who best to go with. This lighthearted topic was ground to a halt when Kaminari chose to speak up.

"But, is there any point to training if we're just gonna lose our quirks anyway?"

An uncomfortable silence struck the common room. Denki immediately regretted opening his mouth, seeing the stunned and/or crestfallen expressions directed at him. As he sat there on the couch, awkwardly fidgeting under the weight of his statement, he received a firm smack to the back of the head, courtesy of Jirou, who threw him down a glare. Cringing, Kaminari turned away, looking hard at the floor.

"S-sorry."

The awful mood of the room lay permeating for another minute, until the entrance doors were heard opening, directing all attention to the front. Izuku came unknowingly to the rescue, strolling into the common room with a genuine grin on his face. Ochaco found the opportunity to escape the dire silence.

"Hey, Deku, how'd it go?" She walked over to meet her friend halfway, her eyes expectant. The ninth wielder's smile intensified upon her inquiry.

"She said she'd go with us. We'll head out tomorrow, around noon." Uraraka allowed herself to jump for joy, excited to be taking Eri out, an activity she had thus far been unable to participate in. The rest of the students, happy for the little girl, allowed the news to wash away the previous conversation's bitterness, which thankfully Izuku hadn't noticed. With that, everyone headed off to bed.

* * *

A dozen searchlights bathed the sky-piercing structure and its 154 floors in light, acting as a makeshift beacon to the entirely of the surrounding city. A pair of helicopters added in their own flashes in an attempt to gather more information. Unfortunately, as one approached too close to the building, a flurry of projectiles crashed through a nearby window, sending glass raining below as the hostile objects managed to strike the tail of the aircraft. The pilot desperately tried to keep the bird steady as he retreated away from the skyscraper, a spiral of smoke accompanying him.

Within the room from where the attack had emerged, a man growled, leaning just outside the now broken window to scan the ground far below. A dizzying array of police lights flickered at the base of the structure, along with a chaotic din of news outlets and enforcement squads. Satisfied with the view, the attacker backed off from the opening in the building and rejoined the rest of his insurgents. He stopped before his leader.

"Boss, I don't see how we're getting out of this. Eventually they'll find a pro that can deal with us." The one being addressed made no move to reply, continuing to gaze lazily at the whimpering batch of hostages seated in the corner of the room they occupied. The rest of his underlings glanced between themselves nervously, hoping they weren't finished.

"I doubt that very much," the leader finally said. He turned to eye his lookout. "The world's hero population is drastically falling. With everything else going on, there's little chance of enough organization to deconstruct our ranks. We have the resources to hold out for another several days if necessary. These civilians, on the other hand, won't last that long." A few of the hostages began crying anew at the horrid prospect. While most of the men snickered vilely to themselves, one furrowed his brow in concern.

"But… what about those 'demons' from the news? The ones that show up whenever villains try to prey on a vulnerable country?" Everyone went silent, looking to the man. Their leader eyed him dangerously, making the outspoken grunt gulp. Before her could move a finger, his superior intensified his glare, eyes glowing a sickening green. The realization on his subordinate's face was quickly overpowered by a scream of agony, as he clawed at his skull and fell to his knees. Some of the other villains looked away, up until their compatriot fell to the ground, unmoving, with white smoke wafting from his ears, nose, and mouth.

The hostages' fear multiplied, cowering, the occasional vomiting, or even fainting as a result of the display. The leader displayed no emotion as he called for another underling to collect the body and toss it out the window. A hulking villain, clearly possessing a transformation quirk, stomped over to the exposed wall, through which a strong wind had been continuously blowing, and prepared to finish the job.

It was to his shock then when a reverberating hum and accompanying blast of air pushed him back a few feet. The entire gang went on alert, eyes trained on the gap as a vehicle they hadn't seen circling the building was suddenly hovering just outside the tower. It was clearly a helicopter, but the design was close to alien.

"Wh-what the hell? How did we not hear that thing coming?!" one of the villains cried in fury. Before anyone could act further, the chopper swung around to its side, an opening in the machine depositing two figures onto the floor, their long jackets billowing in the combination of winds generated by both the altitude and the rotors. As their ride backed away from the building, details of the new arrivals became clear.

The one in front was a girl, mid-teens, long blonde hair tied in a braid across her left shoulder. Her face was stoic as she stared directly at the leader of the villains, not in the least intimidated. Slightly behind her and to the right, stood a young man that was clearly older than her, yet seemed to defer to her position, his posture suggesting he was ready to either provide cover or take it, but not advance on his own. What caught the most attention however, and what had the criminals freeze where they stood, was the insignia etched into their coats.

"I-it's them!" one of the thugs stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at the red cliff clearly visible on their intruders' attire. The men readied their quirks, emitters supporting the mutation users up front, the rest mixing among them for support. Their leader remained at the head, unamused by the intrusion. The girl before them continued to eye him down, even as she spoke to her companion.

"Ian, have you finished your scan?" Her voice, heavily accented, was immensely soothing to the hostages still trapped behind the villains' heavy presence, despite their predicament. The man beside her, who had been glancing at each individual villain since they'd arrived, nodded.

"Yes, miss Marie. All fall within applicable range of engagement." His partner nodded back.

"Very well. Please stay back," she finished, gently holding out her hand defensively. Ian carefully stepped further behind her, keeping his stance in case of trouble. As Marie took a deep breath, the criminal's leader finally cracked a grin.

"French, huh? Suppose I should've known you'd be European-based." Marie made no move to speak, causing his brow to twitch. "A reply would be nice, brat. What did you think you'd accomplish here anyway?" Still, Marie remained silent, causing the man to bare his teeth. "Tch, whatever. Just die." His eyes flared green, glaring menacingly at the blonde before him. His men waited for the inevitable agony she'd experience, feeling a ray of hope for escaping the supposed 'villain hunters'.

Nothing happened.

The leader's eyes returned to normal, wide with shock as his mouth hung open. His subordinates mirrored his expression. He began taking in air to speak and demand an explanation, only to find he couldn't. He choked, taking another try at filling his lungs. Again, it failed. He suddenly became aware his eyes were drying out, his focus was loosening. The man stumbled, trying desperately to breath, to stay on his feet. A thud brought some of his attention to his men, seeing them all drop to the floor one by one, clutching at their throats and chests.

He finally looked back at Marie, seeing the girl holding out her hand to the lot of them. One last attempt to act, to rush at her for a direct attack, ended in failure, as he fell to his knees before finally landing on his side, his brain unable to retain consciousness without oxygen. With his the final thump against the ground, Marie lowered her hand, her posture relaxing. Just then however, her hand shot to her chest, her calm exterior cracking slightly in struggle. Ian was quick to react, placing an arm around her shoulders and moving her further from the exposed window.

As Marie continued to try catching her breath, her companion reached to his belt and produced an inhaler, which he quickly passed to her. She wasted no time in taking a breath from the device, calmness returning moments later. Ian remained beside her for comfort, until she nodded to signal she was alright. "Thank you," she said gently. Her partner sighed with concern.

"I told you another team should have handled this one. The altitude was dangerous for you." Marie gazed sadly downward for a spell, before shaking her head.

"We were the closest. This duty goes beyond our individual health." She nodded towards the back of the room. "Go check on the hostages." Ian acknowledged, rushing to the huddled group of flabbergasted bystanders. Marie held a hand up to her ear. "Immune 3, upper level threats have been neutralized."

"_Solid copy. Ground floor had been cleared as well. Thermal shows no other pockets. Building is secure."_

Marie allowed herself a smile, glancing over at Ian as he asked around for any injuries among the civilians. "Excellent. As soon as the hostages have been deemed stable we'll proceed for extraction."

"_Negative. The Burj Khalifa has been deemed primary choice for housing the amplifier. Its height can allow the broadcast to net the entire Middle East in one shot."_

"Understood. We'll restrain the villains for delivery to the authorities."

"_Immune 4 will drop off the techs and equipment shortly, along with the vessel."_

Marie's hands clenched anxiously. "Who has volunteered for this site?" The channel remained quiet for a few seconds.

"_Yunus."_

The blonde found a sad smile on her face. "I see. He'll get to rejoin his family then." She paused. "Marie out." As the connection was cut, the young lady made her way over to the fallen mob of villains, beginning to clasp retractable quirk cuffs on each one.

* * *

Ochaco threw her scarf around her neck, making sure it was tucked in and would effectively shield her from the winter air. She hummed lightly as she examined herself in the mirror, satisfied with her attire for the day ahead. Grabbing her bag, the gravity girl rushed out of her dorm room and made her way to the elevator, a wide grin plastered on her face. She couldn't wait to head out into town with Izuku and Eri. At the same time, she reminded herself that it would be a challenging experience for the girl if they weren't careful.

Upon arriving at the bottom floor, Ochaco was greeted to the sound of the television in the common room immediately after the doors opened. What few of her classmates were around had gathered nearby, vigilantly staring at the screen. Uraraka's mood teetered, afraid that it was yet another report. She cautiously joined her friends, seeing an international broadcast.

"Another event?" she asked. Momo, who was among those watching, looked to the brunette, nodding.

"Yes. This time the Middle East was wiped of quirks. Investigators did however, catch a break." Intrigued, Ochaco moved around to the front of their couch and sat down beside Tsuyu. "Last night, villains attacked and seized control of the Burj Khalifa building in Dubai, taking hostages. No one could get through for over five hours, until an unknown aircraft entered the scene and appeared to drop off someone right where the villains were camped. Less than a half hour later that same craft dropped the now unconscious gang right at the police's feet, along with the unharmed hostages. Even with the threat gone, these new individuals and their helicopters kept anyone from getting near the building, up until a massive pulse of energy was witnessed being released from the topmost spire."

Ochaco had her hand tighten just above her chest. "You mean…" Yaoyorozu nodded.

"That same pulse that deprived people of their quirks. After the fact, the mysterious group just left, leaving behind no evidence of what they did there." Ochaco turned back to the news report, glad that more details were being unveiled, but at the same time terrified by what these people were capable of. She was grateful when her phone went off, signaling a text. She brightened upon seeing who it was from, standing up and addressing her classmates.

"Well, I'm meeting Deku and Eri by the gates. See you guys." Ochaco exited with a wave, which much of the room replied with, the rest wishing her a fun day. The gravity heroine made haste for the edge of UA's campus, eventually seeing two figures waiting by the front gate. Izuku noticed her coming, smiling as his friend approached. Eri was right beside him, offering up a small smile of her own as she stood bundled up in her coat.

"Ready to go, Uraraka?" Izuku asked as she joined them.

"You bet!" She then looked to their companion. "You're really brave for going through with this, Eri." The little girl held up her balled fists.

"Thank you. I need to try hard to understand my power." Uraraka could just barely detect some uncertainty beneath the girl's determination, but knew she'd do everything to make Eri feel safe, a sentiment she knew Izuku shared. Suddenly, Ochaco remembered one little detail, shooting her friend a curious look.

"By the way, Deku, who's going to be shadowing us?"

"Me," a dejected voice answered before the One For All holder could even open his mouth. Uraraka jumped as she spun around to face the source, startled to see a recognizable face standing under a tree nearby.

"Oh! Amajiki! I didn't even notice you." The most reserved of the Big 3 made a grunting noise beneath his scarf, which covered the entire bottom of his face.

"That's the idea. I'm supposed to stay out of sight and blend in with the crowd. Perfect job for me, except for the crowd part. But if it's for Eri's sake, I'll help out." Izuku nodded in agreement to Tamaki's assessment.

"Mr. Aizawa thought about having Hado accompany us instead, but, um, well…" Izuku trailed off, at which point Ochaco chuckled awkwardly.

"R-right," she replied, easily understanding why her other upperclassman wasn't the best suited for this task.

With the introductions done, the four headed out, Tamaki trailing behind at a safe distance. Their group progressed through the streets as well as the trains without issue, the only discomfort being the constant news articles in their faces whenever they happened to be near a screen. Izuku and Ochaco did their best to ignore these, keeping their young companion priority.

At last, after several hours of travel, the trio (Amajiki still hanging back) were within a block's distance of their target. The two heroes-in-training felt a slight unease as they closed in, memories of that fateful day resurfacing. Ochaco recognized the street where she and the rest of Ryukyu's team had to deal with the Eight Expendables' Rikiya, while Izuku scanned the nearby buildings that were damaged by the fused form of Overhaul.

The ninth holder suddenly felt a little hand grab his scarred right. Looking down, he found Eri clinging to him, perhaps absentmindedly. The girl's lips were noticeably pursed, her crimson eyes darting from one section of the area to another. Understanding, Izuku reassuringly squeezed her hand back, gaining her attention in the process. He flashed her a smile, which, with difficulty, she managed to return at least partially.

At last, the three stopped at a corner, overlooking the intersection where the final battle had taken place. They took a moment to really let it sink in. The location had been fully repaired, not a hint of damage remaining, the only tell being a mess of 'restricted area' tape covering every entry point of what used to be the Eight Precepts of Death hideout.

"Wow. It's so peaceful here now," Ochaco commented, taking in the rather quiet neighborhood. Some snow had built up on most surfaces in the area, leaving it in a state of whited silence. The trio walked around a bit more, really getting their minds set on recalling any details from the raid, Eri never letting go of Izuku's hand. They eventually stopped right where they began, with the One For All holder finally letting go of the young girl to reach into his coat pocket and produced his notebook.

"Alright, let's start with what we know." Eri and Uraraka huddled in close, with the greenette kneeling down so their youngest could see. "Eri's Rewind let's her revert a person to a previous state, apparently either physically or genetically. It functions using some form of accumulated energy, the amount of which is likely indicated by the size of her horn." Eri briefly touched the object on her forehead at its mention. "At the moment, she can't stop the effect once it begins, growing in intensity until cut off by an outside source." Uraraka noticed the girl frown at this, reaching over behind Izuku to pat her back and reassure her.

The boy nodded, motioning to stand back up. "Alright, that's the basics. Let's see what we can learn from the scene." The three of them crossed the road and stopped in front of the hideout, the young man among them looking down at his feet. "It was below here, where Eri's power first activated. Chisaki lost his grip on her as he was forcefully unfused with his subordinate." He turned to their youngest, making sure to speak softly. "Eri, what do you think caused it to activate?"

The girl grabbed the sides of her coat, glancing down at the same spot Izuku had, eyes trembling slightly at the memory. "I… I didn't want you all getting hurt, to save me. What Mr. Lemillion did, and when you went after me, it wasn't fair that you would die for me." She looked straight at Izuku. "I wanted to be saved so that I could save you all." The ninth wielder stood in awe at the declaration, but quickly found an admiring smile form on his lips. He knelt down to place a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"That's amazing, Eri. You really did save us." Ochaco leaned in, her face matching his.

"You were really our hero that day." Although the red-eyed child seemed overwhelmed by the words, her lips did twitch upwards and a pink tinge was seen on her cheeks, showing her happiness at their declarations. Izuku resumed writing notes as they moved again.

"Rewind responded to a new emotional state; not the most uncommon thing for quirks. Mineta once told me the effectiveness of his balls depended on his mood." He looked over at the center of the road. "Before it began going berserk, Rewind didn't seem to be straining Eri from use. She continuously rewound my quirk's self-destructive power throughout the fight with Overhaul." He frowned. "But." This got the girls' attention. "Not once during the fight, when I was in direct contact with him, did Rewind defuse him." Ochaco brightened, seeing a chance to add her own contribution.

"Deku, when you two were on the ground struggling, Chisaki tried one last time to crush you with a giant hand he created. Just before it came down on you, he reverted back to himself and Rikiya." Izuku glowed at this new information, furiously scribbling in the notebook.

"Eri's power was out of control at that point, so it could be that in that state she was no longer able to isolate the effects of her quirk to just me, affecting anyone who got close. In that case, it saved us." He glanced at his friend. "Uraraka, can you remember the distance?" Ochaco furrowed her brow, looking over the area, trying to recall exactly where Deku and Overhaul were laying along the destroyed street. She pointed it out a minute later, triggering another flurry of notes.

"It could be that the more intense the quirk is while active, the greater its general area of effect becomes. Still…" He closed his notebook, grinning at their topic of discussion. "Eri, you were able to contain the power during that fight. It might not be much to go off of, but it proves that you can have control of it." The girl's eyes widened significantly at this, holding up her hands, considering the power held within them.

"I can control it, someday." Her reverie was interrupted when Izuku suddenly stood straight and bowed to her, surprising both her and Ochaco.

"That being said, I'm sorry, Eri! If I didn't ask you to lend me that strength, you might have never lost control like you did." The recipient of his apology just stared at him for a time, leaving him uncertain how she'd react. Soon enough though, her quiet voice broke through the silence.

"It's okay, Deku. You beat Ch-Chisaki." No sooner had she said this that a hand rested gently on her head, her large eyes blinking in wonder at a smiling Izuku.

"Eri, _we_ beat Chisaki." Ochaco really thought the little girl would faint at that one, but she stayed on her feet, lips trembling in an attempt to properly react to such praise. She eventually settled for a quick nod. The three of them spent another hour or so on the block, trying to gleam any more shreds of information from their encounter months ago. When it was decided they'd left no stone unturned, the trio gathered by the street from where they'd first emerged.

"Any sign of Amajiki?" Izuku asked. Ochaco scanned the different paths with him, brightening as she pointed to a far-off portion of fencing.

"Oh, there he is!" Upon noticing he'd been spotted, Tamaki suddenly turned away and planted his forehead against the fence, causing his underclassmen to sweatdrop. Once he acknowledged them again, they signaled they were ready to head back, to which the Manifest user nodded and slunk into the shadows.

Halfway to the station, the group was interrupted by a growling coming from Ochaco's stomach, causing her to blush as several people nearby glanced at her. As it was difficult to find their fellow student in the more populous areas of town, Izuku settled on shooting Tamaki a quick text that they'd be stopping by a food stand. He and Ochaco ended up grabbing a few bowls of ramen, which they shared with an equally hungry Eri. In the aftermath, Izuku surprised her with an apple he'd purchased nearby, earning him a delighted smile and shining eyes.

She quickly munched the fruit down while they were on the train home, and as they made the final strides to UA's campus, the girl had become noticeably more active than when they first left. She asked numerous questions about the buildings they passed, requested that they stop through a park and admire the greenery, along with play in the abundance of snow covering the area's ground, having a light snowball fight in the midst of it all. Eventually, she ended up between her two escorts, each one holding a hand of hers as they resumed their walk home.

It was hard to ignore the looks they were receiving in this formation, with nearly every person they passed having some reaction to how adorable they looked with Eri in the middle, either making a face, or whispering something to their companion. Most of it was indecipherable to the trio, but just past the next block, a pair of ladies 'awwed' at them, followed by the one on the right posing a question to her friend as they passed by. This was heard clearly by all three of them, with Eri blinking in confusion at the sudden stiffness from the students' hands, as well as the bright blushes on their faces and the fact that they neglected to look at each other for the rest of the walk.

At UA's front gate once again, the three of them gave Amajiki their gratitude for watching over them, which he accepted hastily before scurrying off. The remaining trio made their way to Heights Alliance, not saying a word the whole way. As per usual, a handful of their classmates were hanging around downstairs, greeting them upon entry and excitedly asking how their day went.

"It was really enjoyable," Izuku explained. "We got some good research in, stopped for ramen, and Eri had fun taking in all the sights. Right, Eri?" The little girl nodded firmly, still wearing a gentle smile. The ninth wielder then seemed to realize something. "Oh, is Mr. Aizawa here? I should show him our findings." Kirishima jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Yeah, teach is in the back, wrapping up some reports, he said." Thanking his friend, Izuku went on his way. Once the boy was out of sight, Eijiro frowned with concern. "Midoriya looked a bit red in the face. Hope the guy didn't catch something while he was out." This observation triggered another, with Tsuyu placing a finger to her mouth.

"Ochaco, you look red too. Is everything alright, ribbit?" The gravity girl seemed to be having difficulty answering. Unfortunately for her, Eri was under the impression that clarifying in this situation would be helpful.

"They both got like that after a lady we passed whispered about whether I was the boyfriend or the girlfriend's little sister."

_ERIIIIII!_

Ochaco's pale, frozen figure had the nearby Mina and Toru cracking up, until the brunette allowed herself to collapse onto the arm of the nearby couch, a dark cloud hanging over her head. "Why couldn't they just say we were _all_ siblings?" she moaned. Finishing up her laughter, Ashido scooted over to her dejected friend and held up a finger matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, girl, but aside from being cinnamon rolls, you three have nothing in common, the appearances just don't add up." She hopped up from the couch, back flipped behind it, and surprised Kirishima by grabbing him in a headlock. "Now if it were me, Kiri here, and Eri, then there's no question we'd pass as brother and sisters." Everyone blinked in confusion at her declaration, causing the Acid user to roll her eyes. "Oh come on!" She reached over and snatched Eri in a hold as well, who seemed much too lost to even react. "Are you seeing it now?"

A few people scratched their heads. "You don't just mean the horns, right?" Ojiro asked from his spot at the nearby table. Mina seemed to get more frustrated, grinding her teeth.

"No! Not just the horns! The energetic big sis, the cool yet protective brother, and the shy and adorable youngest." She repeatedly chopped a hand into her open palm. "There's a balance in family dynamics, people! Plus, our color schemes are on point!" She pointed to Kirishima's head, then hers, then Eri's. "Red, pink, white. See how well our spectrum works?"

"Um, Mina, Eri's hair isn't exactly white…"

"Close enough!" the pinkette cut Ochaco off. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh! Midori!" Everyone suddenly noticed Izuku had returned, and was surprised Mina noticed him right away.

"Huh, what's up?"

"You've got a page for Eri in that notebook of yours now, right?" The boy was a bit slow on the reply, overpowered by Mina's energy, but replied all the same.

"Um, yeah." Ashido reached out her hands.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Although unsure what her intent was, Izuku nonetheless flipped to the correct page and handed the book to her, which she quickly scanned over with her golden irises. "Aww, you even scribbled in a little hero name for her!" Izuku immediately grew flustered, looking away as his cheeks reddened.

"I-I mean, there was a lot of time to w-write things down and I kinda started going off on a tangent and added more details with the findings we had and how she might use her abilities for defensive purposes and the ideas just multiplied from there and I got ahead of myself it's nothing that should be really taken too seriously after all she never said she'd want to-"

"This works perfectly!" Mina interrupted, her dominant volume level cutting off the One For All holder's embarrassed muttering. He never noticed Eri had begun staring at him with shining eyes. Ashido grabbed a pen off the table and quickly jotted down her addition. "Just gotta add the color here and… done!" She tossed the notebook back to Izuku, who fumbled with it at the unexpected return. The excitable pinkette then grabbed her two horn buddies again and gave a massive grin.

"Red Riot," she began, tightening her hold on Kirishima's neck, causing the boy to gag briefly. "Pinky," she shook herself. "And Pristine White," she finished, playfully rubbing her cheek against Eri's. While some sighed with amusement at Mina's antics, Tsuyu remained stoic.

"You really shouldn't be editing Midoriya's notes like that, Mina." Izuku waved a hand as his other rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, it's okay, really. Like I said, I was just spit-balling at the time and-"

"I like it."

All eyes turned to their petite guest, who was giving Izuku a shy smile. Despite the warm feeling spreading through everyone at her sudden comment, the boy himself could only stutter bashfully, muttering a quick appreciation as the rest of the class laughed. Among them, Ochaco watched the young man with admiration, seeing how even subconsciously he always put effort for others. It had felt so natural walking around with him and Eri, truly enjoying their day out despite the conditions under which it had been planned.

And yet, she couldn't shake this feeling that had been growing in her mind. She'd talked extensively with Izuku the past few days, learning everything she could about him. Somehow, she could tell there was still a part of him she was unaware of, a portion of his identity that he skirted away from during their talks. The more he did so, the greater her longing became. Ochaco had given herself the chance to be a little selfish, to get closer to him, and now there was no turning back. Not that she regretted it one bit, if her heart was anything to go by.

* * *

Amidst the day's events, Izuku had failed to realize just how much energy he'd expelled, until he finally made his way to his room that evening. Laying down in bed, stripped of his heavy winter garb, he took the time to relax and give his notebook one last skim, the intense moonlight outside being just strong enough to provide a view of his scribblings. Specifically, he went over his notes on Eri again.

They'd accomplished a great deal, even Aizawa seemed pleased, yet there was still the matter of figuring out the source of accumulated energy Rewind needed to be activated. Izuku had left a side note in the corner to consider examining One For All again for clues. He only wished he could do so in collaboration. All Might seemed as busy as the rest of the pros now, dealing with the de-quirking event, so finding the time to discuss the crystalized power grew shorter by the day. And Kacchan was… well, Kacchan. He was willing to bet his best friends would have something to add, if only they knew of One For All to begin with.

The ninth holder sighed, absentmindedly scanning Eri's page. He drifted across the top-left, smiling at the words heading the little girl's entry.

"_The Reversal Hero: Pristine White"_

Whether or not she ever showed interest in the profession, Eri could undoubtedly do a great deal of good for the world. Revert injuries, undo unfortunate transformations, perhaps even unwind villains so that their quirks are nullified, rendering them powerless without having to even fight. He'd stocked up on notes for such activity, his inner fanboy leaking out. A fact that got a chuckle out of him as he lay there on his back.

However, he suddenly found himself frowning.

What if the people behind the world crisis knew about Eri? About what she could do with the proper training; reverse everything they'd done, even if it was a little at a time. Would they consider her a threat? Would they go after her? She'd already been a target far longer than any child should, had only just begun living like a normal young girl. No, no one would ever take her back to such status. Izuku put down his notebook and stared hard at the ceiling.

It didn't matter if the world was going insane, he'd protect those he cared about to the death.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, everyone, I had to deal with some other things. Hopefully the length is a good make up to you all. Honestly I would like to break out of the 3k range for each update, feels like I could add more.**

**HankFlamion18: Intensity, good. Long wait, bad.**

**patrickthenobleman: I do take my premises very cautiously, can't have a million plot holes or boring sequencing. Glad to see I'm providing on every front.**

**Pen Name Noyb: Again, thanks so much for the reminder!**

**Sentienel07: I do love my character interactions, one of the main reasons I love this fandom.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Haha, well I'm getting the scale right, that's good.**

_**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

_**next chapter:**_** Solidarity**


	7. Solidarity

Solidarity

Izuku wasn't sure what to expect when All Might texted him mid-dinner. His facial reaction had several of his classmates ask if everything was alright, which he quickly dodged by saying it was a message from his mother. Later that evening, he snuck out unnoticed and made his way to the meeting point. He'd be lying if he wasn't worried; his mentor didn't make a habit of calling him out at this hour.

That being said, it was also not unheard of. Izuku kept a calm composure as he approached the former number one hero, sitting at one of the numerous benches that dotted the path around campus, hands stuffed warmly in his coat pockets, the occasional exhale visible in the cold climate. Toshinori was staring up at the night sky, apparently tracing what few stars were visible. He slowly turned to acknowledge his protégé upon hearing the boy approach, offering his usual smile.

"Evening, Young Midoriya. I hope I didn't pull you away from anything." Izuku allowed himself to join the man and sat beside him before replying, giving a light shake of the head.

"Not at all." He frowned. "Is something wrong? Your message seemed urgent." Toshinori rubbed the back of his neck, looking straight ahead.

"No, not exactly. More like… overdue." Naturally, his successor was puzzled. Before tackling the issue at large however, All Might decided to shift away from the mood of urgency he'd mistakenly created. "I heard what happened with Young Eri. It's truly admirable what you've been doing for that girl." Izuku couldn't help but smile, glancing up at the stars the way his mentor had been.

"She had it way worse than I did, worse than most people I know, but she's also a lot like me, with our quirks. I know how hard it can be to not have control, to potentially hurt those around me. I want to be there for her when she feels overwhelmed or sad, just like my friends did for me so many times." Toshinori found his opening.

"Young Uraraka and Young Iida?" His protégé nodded. There was a pause between the two for a moment, both now stargazing amidst their conversation. "I was there that day, when you three visited Recovery Girl. I happened to overheard what she talked about with you." Izuku's eyes were ripped from the sky, staring at his mentor.

"W-what about it?" he asked nervously. Was this what he was called here about? A reminding lecture on keeping One For All secret? How could he let his guard down so-!

"I agree with her."

Izuku certainly hadn't been expecting that, if his dropped jaw was any indication. "Wh- You… Huh?" All Might adopted more serious features, but kept his voice gentle, looking his successor in the eye.

"Young Midoriya, we discussed how little time I have remaining, vague as it may be." Izuku, although reluctantly, nodded. "You're facing horrors that I didn't experience until I was significantly older than you, with obstacles that have the potential to outdo any I've had to make my way through. And now with what's happening with the world, I can't honestly say I feel right leaving you behind with no one to fully open up to." The retired pro placed a hand on his companion's shoulder. "You trust those two completely, don't you?"

Despite the turn the conversation had taken, Izuku still found the will to cast off his disbelief and nod firmly, eyes glowing fiercely. The sight made Toshinori smile on the inside. "I won't force you, Young Midoriya, but I believe your path towards being a hero will bear great suffering if you go it without the support of those closest to you, people you can confide in without exception." He gave a curt nod. "One For All is yours, as is the right to share its existence with who you see fit. I trust your judgement."

Izuku just sat there for a good while, processing it all. His mentor had, more or less, just formally passed down their quirk's mantle of knowledge to him. He could swear his weight doubled just then, threatening to break the bench they sat upon. "I don't know what to say," he simply replied, staring at the light layer of snow covering the sidewalk. All Might huffed in amusement.

"I did drop a great deal on you just now, I suppose." He stretched out his arms, having been sitting for quite some time. "Give it some thought, Young Midoriya. I know you'd never want the people you care about to be put in danger." With that, Toshinori got to his feet, offering his protégé one last pat on the shoulder before wishing him a good night and walking off. Izuku managed a quiet response as he continued to sit there, mind racing.

He eventually began making his way back to the dorms, mostly out of realization what time it was. He entered the building quickly, not wasting time keeping the door open, a courtesy most of the class had grown accustomed to for Tsuyu's sake. Despite his temporary absence, much of the group was still in the common room, including the two people predominantly on his mind. As he gradually made his way towards them, Ochaco and Tenya noticed him, blinking in surprise.

"Hey, Deku, where'd you go? We lost you for a while."

"Indeed, it would have been proper to inform us that you were stepping out at this hour of night."

Izuku stopped before his two closest friends, looking at him expectantly, concern and curiosity abundant.

He looked at Uraraka, her warm features overlapped by the memory of her fierce determination at the Sports Festival, charging at Bakugo again and again, setting aside any insecurities she had to give it her all against a much stronger opponent. Her tenacity made him shiver in awe, but also brought up a warm feeling in his chest. She wanted to know him more, the past week was proof of that. With the effort the girl was giving, she deserved his entirety.

He looked at Iida, ever vigilant eyes, once overridden with rage at a villain's indifference, now held an edge of affirmance, unwavering in his desire to live up to a true hero, to his brother. Justice, honesty, integrity, he appreciated and advocated these principles more than most, and honesty is what he should receive in return.

Izuku didn't know what came over him, he probably didn't even care to think about it; it just felt right. He moved forward and embraced the both of them, holding them close as he hung his head between their shoulders, tears beginning to run gently down his cheeks.

Tenya was shocked to say the least, remaining quite stiff, not exactly used to sudden displays of affection. As he opened his mouth to ask whatever the matter could be, he stopped. Izuku's hold was firm, even as the rest of him was shaking slightly. The Engine user ceased his attempt to inquire, recognizing the signs. His friend could explain later, right now he wanted support. Tenya rested his free arm across his friend's back, determined to do all he could.

Under normal circumstances, Ochaco would be blaring red and falling apart. Izuku had never hugged her before, and this came out of nowhere. Yet something stopped her heart from quadrupling its beats-per-minute. The warmth he transferred by the act gave her pause, her nerves practically reading his emotions through their contact. It was similar to when his quirk had gone berserk during their joint-training, but also completely different. He was pouring every ounce of gratitude he had into them, holding them close for comfort. Even with her breathing hitched and cheeks pinker than normal, Ochaco could only accept his genuine feelings, unaffected by further fluster.

She carefully placed her free hand on an available space on his back, then laid her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes in the process.

* * *

The following morning was peaceful as could be, with Ochaco giving a hearty yawn as she emerged from the elevator, rubbing at the side of her face to get her eyes working fully. In contrast to the night before, there were only a handful of others in the common room, most just lazing around, not feeling the pressure of classes anytime soon; save for Momo, who was quietly reading at the table, offering Uraraka a smile and wave as she passed by, heading for the kitchen.

The night before…

Ochaco's face heated up as she fought to keep her memories in check. Having been entranced by the emotions her friend had shared with her and Iida, she'd completely missed the fact that Izuku had hugged her in front of what was most of their class. At the very least it being a three-person embrace had kept her from being embarrassed to the level of death by most of the girls. On the other hand, Mina didn't hesitate to tease her about how content she looked holding onto him. Even Tsu hadn't said a work in her defense.

_Did I really look that happy?_

Ochaco shook her head, now at the fridge. A glass of OJ would clear her up, mind awake for the day ahead. Her embarrassment aside, the act had drawn a number of concerns from those who cared about the humble greenette, which, by this point, included everyone except Bakugo. Some asked if someone had died. Fortunately, Izuku himself had assured them he was just feeling a wave of gratitude, earning soft smiles from the guys, coos from the girls, and a grunt from his rival. That in mind, Ochaco couldn't help but wonder if his mood was related to him sneaking out for a spell.

Eventually, the gravity girl worked through her thoughts and went about having breakfast with the rest of the class, who all gradually piled in over the course of the next hour. Apparently they'd agree to some collaborative training at the TDL later, and Cementos was even available to assist. As the morning mealtime subsided however, she, along with Iida, suddenly found herself being pulled aside by Izuku, who seemed different somehow, an aura she'd noticed while scarfing down eggs but decided to address later.

He asked the two if they could spare a moment to come with him, that there was something important he had to tell them. Like the other night, Ochaco was grateful for Tenya's inclusion, otherwise she'd be losing her mind at such a request. His sincerity had been at an all-time high, so she knew it had to be something he wasn't quite willing to share with the whole class but wanted to be upfront about with those closest to him. This was apparently how she and Iida found themselves sitting on a couch in All Might's office, Izuku and the man himself sitting opposite them, freshly brewed tea between the four.

"Wow, I never thought we'd get invited to you twos' little tea parties." Toshinori ended up spewing his drink (and some blood) at Ochaco's comment, while Izuku settled for chuckling, and Iida frantically asking if their teacher was alight. Said educator managed to settle down, pouring himself a new cup.

"It's more of a private meeting area. Now, I believe Young Midoriya had something to discuss." He motioned to his protégé, who shook off the lightheartedness from earlier and nodded firmly to the man, followed by facing his two best friends. The pair suddenly felt the weight of what he'd say next, giving him their undivided attention. Izuku took in a deep breath, then let it out, simultaneously cooling his beverage. A small smile then cracked upon his lips.

"Right, I did have something to say." He paused, considering his words. Upon choosing them, he gazed softly at his treasured companions. "I want to tell you guys a story…"

For the next hour, all four cups of tea lay forgotten in their owners' hands, two pairs of eyes gradually widening as One For All's ninth holder passionately recapped his journey from the moment he'd been told he was quirkless, to meeting All Might, to the life-changing statement the hero had made to his now-present successor. Toshinori sat quietly, listening along with Ochaco and Tenya, a fond smile upon his face.

Izuku gave his unique perspective on every event, every encounter, each aftermath and consequence, caught up in the excitement to the point that any nerves he'd had on laying it all out had all but vanished. It was liberating, in a sense, as he let loose with all the knowledge he'd been carrying around in secret. In the end though, his tale had a stopping point, that being the present day, here, as they sat in All Might's room, cold tea sitting in their laps.

Izuku finally relaxed his thoughts, letting himself sink a bit into the couch, watching for his friends' reactions. It was here that his nerves kicked in again, seeing the two completely frozen where they sat. He did his best not to mutter an interruption, believing they simply needed time to organize their thoughts, which was a sound hypothesis.

Neither Ochaco nor Tenya had asked a single question amidst the tale, far too caught up in the scope of it all. It was immensely farfetched from any typical standpoint, but this was negated entirely by All Might himself being there, not once denying any of it. The rest was cancelled out by the sheer trust the two had for their green-haired friend, which gradually let into humbleness upon the understanding that he was willing to share such knowledge with the two of them above anyone else.

Iida suddenly set down his cup, firmly, eyes closed, lips pursed. "Midoriya…" he began. Before Izuku could grow too worried about his tone, the tears began flowing down his class rep's face. "I don't have the words to describe it, how honored I am to know you, to be called your friend, to realize that just as I have been passed the torch of Ingenium by my brother, who I admire above all others, you too have been given succession by the hero you've looked to your whole life. I.. I…" He furiously rubbed at his face, trying to wipe away the waterworks. Amid his attempts, Izuku honestly felt the struggle to keep it in as well, his lips curved into a trembling smile.

He stood up, stepping around the table and standing before his friend, who had risen to his feet as well. The ninth holder held out his hand, which Tenya noticed and managed to stop his tears, quickly and firmly grasping at the offered appendage with both of his own. The two exchanged a powerful stare, despite their shaky and wet eyes, affirmation aplenty. Before it went on too long, Izuku found a second set of hands gently grasp his wrist, shifting his attention to see Ochaco beside them, noticing that she wasn't exempt from the emotional wave either, drops budding at the corner of her large eyes.

"I never would've guessed that the first time you used that power, it was to save me. I-I, I just…" She couldn't stand it any longer. This was the whole Deku, all of him, not a single stone unturned, no hidden sides. It was all she'd ever wanted, and there was only one way she could respond to it. The gravity girl threw her arms around him, ignoring whatever minor fuzziness stirred in her heart as a result. No, rather she embraced it, for the first time. She was vaguely aware of Iida grabbing the both of them, an easy task with his large frame, as well as Izuku hugging her back.

Unfortunately, the trio's emotional rollercoaster was cut short as Tenya's entire body suddenly began vibrating. Separating, his two friends watched him quickly retrieve his phone from his pocket, scanning the message he'd just received. "Ah, our training timeslot has nearly arrived. Yaoyorozu is expecting us to meet at Gym Gama in 25 minutes." Recognizing the importance, Izuku and Ochaco nodded. The three thanked All Might for his hospitality, then swiftly departed for the dorms. Along the way, One For All's inheritor, walking between his friends, furrowed his brow.

"Are you guys really okay with this? The danger that comes with knowing?" Iida and Uraraka glanced at him, blinking in surprise, and then smiling.

"Never doubt it, Midoriya. You have placed utmost trust in us, I would not dream of renouncing it."

"That's right. We're heroes too, and above that, we're your friends!" The pair held out their fists, which, with a grateful smile, Izuku matched with his own, the three meeting in the middle.

* * *

The full class showed at Gym Gamma, right on time, greeted by Cementos as promised. While everyone separated into their preferred groups and areas, Izuku found himself joined by his newly-confided companions. Iida was quick to lead them to an isolated portion of the gym, where their teacher had left a few dozen cement pillars that stood several stories tall. Tenya wasted no time in explaining, adjusting his glasses as he began.

"Now that we have a full understanding, I think your primary focus should be learning to control that Blackwhip of yours." Izuku frowned, looking down at his hand.

"I don't know, Iida, I've tried everything I can to manifest it safely." Tenya was undeterred, swiftly holding up an arm in his typical robotic fashion.

"Perhaps, Midoriya, but now you have two additional minds to assist you." The ninth holder brightened at this, realizing the intent. Before either boy could suggest anything however, Ochaco had already raised her hand.

"I actually thought of something earlier." Her friends turned to her, awaiting an explanation. "Deku, that bald guy said the power showed up because you wanted to grab Monoma, right?" The boy nodded. Uraraka suddenly backed away from her friends, putting on a confident grin. "Well, then try to grab _me_." Izuku's eyes widened.

"U-Uraraka, I can't! What if what comes at you is as explosive as the first time?" Ochaco surprisingly wasn't fazed by the concern, gazing back at him as she prepared to use her quirk on herself.

"I trust you, Deku. I know you'll be able to do it." Shocked at such confidence, Izuku stared back at her, seeing the unwavering will in her eyes. His mind was pulled back to that day, as she stood above him, shielding him from Tomura. Though still skeptical of his odds, he couldn't bring himself to deny Ochaco's aid, finally nodding. She suddenly jumped, her gravity already removed, sailing towards one of the pillars nearby.

Izuku took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his hands. He coated himself in Full Cowl, feeling the power flow throughout his body. Iida gave him space, observing from afar to add any commentary. As Ochaco landed against the pillar, he finally decided it was time to try. With one quick motion, he imagined One For All rushing through his arm and flung it forward, trying to picture the energy leaping out of his flesh and forming the black tendrils.

The first attempt left nothing, only a few of Full Cowl's sparks flying off his fingertips and dissipating. Grunting, Izuku reset his stance and took another breath, Ochaco standing by. He tried again, using a slightly different arm motion, flinging it forward as if pitching. Again, no result. His friends gave him a moment to think, the One For All holder looking down at his arms, pondering what to try next. He opted for abandoning the motion of it altogether, recalling that he hadn't needed it before. He stood firmly, holding out his open hand towards Uraraka, concentrating on the space between them.

"Come on, come on," he muttered to himself. His hand began shaking, the energy coating it beginning to grow more frantic. Izuku focused entirely on his distant friend.

_Reach out and grab. Closer. I want to bring her closer!_

Before he even realized what he'd thought, Blackwhip erupted from his limb, startling him to the point that he nearly tripped. Unfortunately, this also caused it to veer off course, slamming into the pillar further down from where Ochaco was leaving herself hanging. This was fortunate, as the force of the tendril was enough to shatter it, causing the girl to abandon it. Izuku's worry was overwritten by a sudden sting in his chest, bringing him to one knee as he clutched at his breastbone. Ochaco had safely landed on the ground, rushing back over to him along with Iida.

"Deku! Are you okay?" As his friends joined him, the greenette quickly nodded.

"Y-yeah, it's just the power kicking in again. I can't tone it down." Uraraka offered a sympathetic smile.

"It was a first attempt with that strategy. Don't worry about it." However, Izuku didn't see it that way.

"If I hadn't missed, you would've been hurt." Iida had placed a hand under his chin.

"Perhaps it simply reacted to your panic, intensifying at the last moment. From my vantage, it seemed rather mild until you lost composure." This was news to the boy, who was already grateful for the extra observation offered by his friend. He rose to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Guess I should get used to actually expecting it to appear." The three chuckled at that, shaking off the last of the incident.

They tried several more times to repeat the manifestation. Izuku had difficulty not becoming jumpy whenever he actually managed to activate Blackwhip, resulting in a few more damaged pillars. Eventually, after seeing their friend groan from the power's backlash enough times, they convinced him to call it a day with that particular aspect of One For All, promising to discuss later. With that, the trio decided to work together on their maneuverability instead, using the remaining concrete constructs to jump around in a mock game of tag.

Izuku was happy seeing just how fast his companions were able to move with their own quirks, impressed with how they took advantage of the environment to rapidly change directions. He had done it enough times, mimicking Bakugo's movements, as well as integrating some of Iida's, but he couldn't help but wonder what they could do with just a bit more power. He was currently training at 10%, feeling the strain grow as time passed, but determined to increase his natural usage of One For All. He made another leap towards his friends, the three of them poised to intersect at their next jumps.

_I'm only able to use 20% maximum. It's kind of a shame that the rest goes to waste until I can grow stronger. Still, even what I can use is more than enough._

He looked at his two friends as they suddenly came in close-quarters.

_If only I could share the rest._

Full Cowl faltered, Izuku gasping as he felt a downshift in power. Ochaco and Iida noticed, but were too late in stopping their friend from face-planting into a pillar. As he cried out, then fell to the ground, the others quickly formed up and were at his side.

"Are you alight? What happened?" Ochaco asked, helping him to his feet. Izuku rubbed at his now numb temple, trying to focus.

"I'm not sure. I just suddenly felt a loss in power." Uraraka tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Maybe you somehow blew it off? I did feel a weird tingle when you passed us." Iida concurred, nodding.

"Indeed, I did as well. In fact, I dare say I felt a bit energized."

Tenya's words caused Izuku's eyes to widen, looking down at himself. He reactivated Full Cowl, holding steady at 10% again. The boy then looked to his two friends, who watched him curiously. He tried to recall the feeling from earlier. The green sparks of his quirk arced wider, surprising the others. Still, nothing of note occurred. Izuku closed his eyes, gradually turning up the dial until he felt the almost crushing weight of 20% fill his body. He gritted his teeth, but held steady, imagining himself pushing the bubble of his power outward, specifically, towards the other two nearby.

To his surprise, Ochaco and Tenya were like nodes, the energy practically being attracted to them. He heard his friends gasp in surprise, but wasn't given the time to see what was happening. He failed to recognize just how fragile this 'bubble' was, as the enclosure of energy suddenly 'popped', instantly causing a burst of energy that knocked Izuku out of focus. He briefly note he'd just lost consciousness.

…

_The void again._

_Izuku looked around, his practically disembodied head trying to gather its bearings. The smoke composing the majority of his body wafted off behind him, soundless and empty. The ninth holder desperately searched for another presence, still shocked he'd managed to knock himself back into the bizarre realm._

"_I'm pleased to see you're a team player."_

_The boy darted what little of his face was corporeal in the direction of the voice, witnessing the image of one he vaguely recognized materialize out of seemingly nowhere. Before him stood a predecessor, the one whose appearance reminded him of Best Jeanist: a high-collared jacket leaving only the top-half of his face visible. The man's sharp eyes stared across at an even level, indicating to Izuku that he was somewhat floating at the figure's height. The predecessor appeared to study him momentarily, hands held freely at his side._

"_Being the strongest doesn't mean you must stand alone. It was these words that earned me the power you now hold, as well as showed you the possibility that mine can give." The man approached Izuku, though whatever footsteps he may have had were silent. He stood right next to the young successor and planted a fist against Izuku's chest. "We will all be with you, each and every day, but now you understand that you can provide the same support for your own comrades." _

_He backed away, as the void around the two suddenly began to destabilize. "Grasp at One For All in its purest aspect, boy. Solidarity is yours to command."_

_He faded into the blackness, as did Izuku's vision._

…

"-eku! Deku!"

The young hero-in-training slowly opened his eyes, immediately seeing the worried faces of Ochaco and Tenya looked down at him. Evidentially he was laying down. Without much difficulty, he propped himself up on his elbows, shaking his head to relieve the slight dizziness.

"Wh… what happened?" As he was helped up, his friends filled him in.

"The two of us felt a surge of energy, but you almost immediately passed out," Iida explained. "Fortunately it was only for about a minute. Can you tell us anything?" Izuku thought back to the experience, placing a hand to his chest, where the man had made contact.

"I was back in that void. Another of the previous holders talked to me." His companions flinched.

"Whoa! Does that mean that weird thing you did….?" Ochaco trailed off. Izuku nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. A new quirk." He clenched his fist. "The power to share power."

Despite the monumental discovery, the trio didn't have time to work out the fundamentals, as the class's training period had all but ended. For the entirety of their remaining day, Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya spent the hours holed up in Izuku's room, trying to piece together everything that they'd learned. The ninth holder made sure to message All Might about the discoveries as well, before returning to furiously scribbling in his notebook. Night had fallen by the time they finally decided to put a hold on their discussions, spending the final hour before curfew casually strewn about Izuku's bedroom.

He sat on his bed, elbows on his knees, Ochaco spread out across the floor, staring at the ceiling, and Tenya sitting stiffly cross-legged nearby, arms folded in quiet contemplation. "You know, I think I've finally got it all settled in," the gravity girl mused, never taking her eyes off the roof. Her companions glanced at her curiously. "You know, about One For All and everything," she clarified. Iida seemed to agree, nodding firmly.

"I second that. It has been a great deal to take in." He looked over at Izuku, giving him a smile. "But I can honestly say I'm glad you shared it with us, Midoriya. We've not only grown closer, but also opened the door to further improvement in our abilities and teamwork." Ochaco suddenly threw her fists into the air from the floor.

"Yeah! And don't you worry about Blackwhip, Deku. We'll get it right eventually." The boy chuckled nervously.

"Sure, but I think I'd prefer to work on Solidarity first. I've already got smashing covered." The three laughed at that, until Iida gave a stretch and got to his feet.

"Well, I believe it's best to call it a night. Let us rest up for tomorrow, where we can pick up where we left off." The other two agreed, getting up from their positions as well. Izuku escorted the two out, waving to Iida as he wished him a good night. When he turned to do the same for Ochaco he paused, seeing an anomaly in her expression.

"Something wrong?" he asked in concern. The girl seemed to be hesitating about something, fiddling with her fingers, not quite looking him in the eye.

"No, I'm fine, just… goodnight," she finished with her usual cheery attitude. This seemed to convince the boy, as he smiled back before waved her off.

"Alright. Goodnight, Uraraka." He turned to reenter his room and close the door behind him.

"O-Ochaco."

He paused, turning to look back at the girl, face set in confusion at how fast she'd spoken. The brunette had her hands held behind her now, a visible tint to her already rosy cheeks. Neither one said anything for a while, finally prompting the heroine to elaborate, albeit very fidgety.

"I, call you Deku, w-which is basically your name, just, read differently, s-so… Ochaco. Okay?" She looked up at him, with obvious difficulty. Izuku just stared at her, mouth slightly open. Apparently this didn't help, as she couldn't help turning to the side, at least hiding one blushing cheek. "I-I really know everything about you now, so, um…" She trailed off, clearly distracting herself. "I mean, I know you still have trouble with Tsu on occasion, no pressure or anything, heh heh." Her awkward attempt to laugh the conversation off simply created more empty space. Mercifully, Izuku seemed to have spent enough time staring blankly back at her, his own face creeping with red.

"Uh… yeah. Okay," he finally said quietly. Ochaco immediately took the opportunity to escape, hopping back a step before flashing a smile she hoped would hold.

"Okay, goodnight, Deku!" she exclaimed in one breath, before rushing off too fast for him to utter another word. The ninth holder stood there dumbly for another half a minute or so, staring at the empty hallway, until he stiffly trudged into his room and shut the door behind him. His back quickly met the wooden surface, hand reaching up to where his heart was.

_How many times has my chest felt like exploding today?_

* * *

**Now there's a good length. This would be a nice norm for the story. We'll see.**

**patrickthenobleman: Yeah, that was difficult because normally Izuku, Ochaco, and Eri stuff causes long-term "heart-squeeze' for me, so writing it was an interesting experience. As well, your perceptive skills are reliable, as you'll soon see.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: An interesting theory, but there's more to the pulse than meets the eye...**

**MIKE202303: Thank you!**

**HankFlamion18: Yes, I can say I thought at least a few people would feel that way. As I've said, it is a challenge to write for larger fandoms, I feel a lot more pressure. But at least I'm still progressing well.**

**Sentinel07: Indeed, she is the epitome of adorable moments.**

** _next chapter: _Immune Response**


	8. Immune Response

Immune Response

Blinds closed. Door locked. Chairs occupied.

UA's pro hero education staff sat silently facing the front of the meeting room, awaiting their principal's beginning to the conversation at hand. Nezu took his time, as usual, calmly pouring and taking a deep sip of his tea before even thinking about addressing his colleagues. Appropriately relaxed by his drink, the rodent-like mammal(?) faced the heroes with his undaunted gaze.

"Thank you all for coming. Before moving to the primary topic, I'd like to ask each of you for your updates regarding the ongoing investigation." He motioned to his immediate right. "Midnight, if you would please start us off." The woman nodded, holding up an electronic pad to read off her notes.

"I've spoken with a number of anti-quirk groups alongside police investigators, trying to find a lead on the culprits. Unfortunately, even in places where the response wasn't immediate conflict, we found nothing to go off of. None of these fledgling organizations have the capacity or funding to realistically cause what's happening across the globe, nor do they seem to possess the charisma or discipline to attract the attention of whoever is behind it." Cementos carried on from her.

"Mic, Snipe, and I have been assisting the security side of proceedings, working to secure and maintain a presence around all high-rise structures in Musutafu, as well as portions of outlying Tokyo, which has a large concentration of such targets. There's no concrete proof the perpetrators require strategic height to execute their operations, but after the incident in Dubai all governments are on alert." Vlad took over from there.

"The rest of us have been allocated to what amounts to crowd control. Villains across the country seem terrified at what's happening, coaxing them into using whatever power and resources they have available before inevitably losing it all. A marked increase in attacks, robberies, and general mayhem has sprouted everywhere, putting pressure on rescue operations as much as actual combat. It's a mess out there, and not just in Japan." Vlad furrowed his brow. "By the way, Nezu, how has the government been responding? The media seems to be having a drought of information." All eyes looked back to the principal, who frowned upon the inquiry, putting his paws together before replying.

"It's true that they've been keeping much of the inner workings under wraps, for the sake of not adding to the chaos. A number of political parties who have held firm against quirks are now gaining attention, however they've been surprisingly cooperative with their majority opponents. Although most legislatures are in a state of recess until a point of stability arrives in the world, much of the political body is already brainstorming necessary revisions to their judicatories and bylaws." An air of discomfort was exerted from much of the staff.

"Could it be possible that whoever is behind this has agents in the legislature as well?" Power Loader inquired. Nezu hummed sadly, then nodded.

"I wouldn't put it past them. These people have a superior covert structure that could place their members in any branch of society. It's likely they have access to restricted personal material from various countries, and of course the economy, to better secure potential resources, as well as stalwart labor for their operations. Although at this stage, it's logical to assume they have one or more private suppliers." As everyone else glanced at the data on their tablets, Mic raised an eyebrow at his less than verbal colleague.

"Yo, Eraser, you going to contribute here or not?" Shota, who had remained silent the entire meeting, glanced at his boisterous fellow teacher. Before the man said anything however, the principal came to his defense.

"Aizawa's findings are the focus of this gathering, so I thought it best to have him present his information last, to better allow us to understand our collective viewpoints." Mic, now informed, sat back, giving an apologetic grunt. With that, Aizawa finally made his move, grabbing his tablet and working the device to display what he'd found to the rest of the gathered pros.

"Some of you may not be aware, but below the surface chaos experienced by each region, there have been a string of disappearances of various pro heroes, all of them coinciding with the de-quirking of their area of jurisdiction within three days after the declaration of their absence."

"It seems realistic that _some_ pros would stumble across the perpetrators mid-operation," Midnight pointed out. "I'm not suggesting it isn't a matter of concern, but why the focus on these MIA's?" Aizawa responded by sending several files to the rest of the teachers. Upon scanning through the data, most of them couldn't stifle a gasp.

"GGRRR! These… these are local pros!" Hound Dog exclaimed, reading down the list. Death Arms, Mr. Brave, even Crust, along with a handful of others. Everyone looked at Eraserhead in astonishment.

"And no one has heard of these?" Thirteen asked, bewildered. Aizawa remained stoic as he sank further into his seat.

"Much of the country is in a panic, though they have begun questioning where these prolific individuals are. The Hero Public Safety Commission has been covering for the disappearances by stating they're out on assignment, believing that undercover investigation, such as mine, is the best method for tackling the issue."

"Do you agree with them?" Midnight asked carefully. The others seemed to feel her discomfort at the question, glancing nervously at Aizawa. He however, appeared unfazed.

"I do. If it weren't for this proceeding, I wouldn't have the data I'm about to present to all of you." He tapped away at his tablet again. "Look closely at the dates surrounding the disappearances compared to the countries' pulse events." He gave them all a moment to find the connection, taking note of their looks of shock upon doing so, with Mic lifting up his shades just to be sure he was seeing right. Rather than elaborating, Shota allowed Nezu to pick up the conversation.

"As you all can see, no more than 48 hours pass between report of the first disappearance and the eventual loss of the region's quirks. The sole exception being us, who have experienced over a week's worth of passing time since Death Arms was last seen." The principal interlaced his paws. "Something here in Japan has given them reason to pause. Considering the hypotheticals for what their operations require, it's likely that there is a condition to their process that hasn't been met, or that there is a resource they are unable to acquire." He nodded to Eraserhead to continue.

"The moment I recognized this break in the chronological pattern I made sure every government agency across the country was alerted to potential information leaks, hopefully buying us time until these people find what they're looking for. Unfortunately, Japan's circulation of public information is massive in scope, especially regarding pros as well as students in the various hero courses. There's a good chance whatever actions we take here are futile." As the staff were left pondering the impact of what they'd heard, Aizawa decided to add one last line not in his report.

"The more time passes, the more likely other parties will notice this break in pattern. I would wager that the potential for such a roadblock is why they've been striking multiple countries at once, as well as the general chaos created by the initial lack of quirk-manifesting youths. That being said, this will eventually force them to move forward regardless of the situation."

"An act of desperation then," Cementos declared. Shota nodded, leaving the room to tense in anticipation at what such a move could entail.

* * *

A muffled rumble vibrated through much of the cabin, though produced insufficient motion to bother anyone who may be inside. Aside from the pilot and co-pilot, only two other individuals occupied the vehicle, both currently staring out the side windows, watching the endless ocean pass by. The sunset behind them splashed over into their view, glancing across the waves in a brilliant visage of orange and yellow. The resulting sunlight accented their Chinese and Japanese features.

After what had seemed like an endless silence, a voice finally spoke from the front of the helicopter.

"Sir, we've entered visual range. ETA six minutes." The one their pilot referred to drifted his sight over to the windshield, gazing stoically at the distance curvature of their target. His companion broke off from their sightseeing and stepped over to the back of the cabin, where she began fiddling with a canister-like device on the table.

"What's the operating status of the installation?" the apparent superior inquired, never taking his eyes off the horizon.

"The island has successfully been brought to high-alert. All civilians have been placed under curfew. Security is still in the midst of inspecting all sectors. Drones have been deployed to all intersections. Our infiltrators remain undetected amongst the populous." The leader nodded, turning to address his scientist, who was just finishing up with her work.

"Are we ready?" The woman nodded, taking hold of her device, which seemed quite heavy, and presented it to her superior, who gently took hold of the canister. Immediately, the object's weight all but vanished, allowing him to easily reach around and clip it to the back of his beltline, underneath his coat.

"You'll need to be within 300 yards of the island center to encompass the entire structure. Once you're successful, we'll airdrop in a functional earpiece to reestablish communication." The man nodded to his subordinate's explanation, moving over to the side door in preparation for departure. "We'll keep you updated on obstacles from the air, along with Immune 2. However, we'll have to move out of range of the pulse once your reach the central region, leaving you on your own." He acknowledged, glancing over to see that they were nearing his drop point: right atop the island's outer wall.

Minutes later, the copter pulled alongside the lip of the wall, remaining undetected. The leader hit a button nearby, causing the door to depressurize and begin opening. As it did, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, turning to see his companion with a concerned expression. "The timer is set to ten seconds. Make sure you and anyone else is at least a few dozen yards away from it before detonation, as the energy can be harmful if concentrated." The man nodded, placing his hand on top of hers for reassurance.

"We'll get it done, Hui-Ying." She smiled back, releasing her hold and backing away from the now prevalent winds generated by the rotors. He stepped off the edge of the floor and directly onto the wall, immediately turning back to watch his ride pull away. Hui-Ying shut the door behind him, removing the helicopter from view due to its active cloaking. Once he could no longer see the subtle distortion of the air from where the vehicle was flying, he turned his attention back to the task at hand, facing the inner portion of the island.

Before he could take a single step forward however, his earpiece crackled with a new voice.

"_Immune 2 to Reihoken. You there, boss?"_

"I read you, Immune 2. I'm starting my approach."

"_Understood. Standing by for updates."_

With his extra eyes in the sky confirmed, Reihoken made his way towards the opposite side of the wall, gradually revealing the cities far below its apex. Unfortunately, he wasn't even halfway across when an alarm blared, followed by a multitude of sections in the ground parting to reveal drones emerging from automatic lifts. In a matter of seconds, he was surrounded, staring down dozens of crimson mechs, their ports opening to prepare for his capture.

He wasn't going to give them the chance. The man swept his arm across the canvas of security bots, at which point they suddenly lost their hold on the ground, aimlessly floating about a few feet off the ground. With the flick of a wrist, the collection of drones then rapidly shot at a single one of their kind, the others impacting and wadding around it like a ball of chewing gum. Once the entire initial wave of bots were in an irregular sphere floating before him, Reihoken resumed walking forward, pulling the mass if fidgeting drones just above his left shoulder.

More security mechs emerged as he went on, but fell to the same fate as the ones before, drawn in and stuck to the ever-growing mess as their captor calmly made his way further into the island. When he finally reached the inner lip of the wall, he swung his arm outward, easily hurling the ball of robots towards one of the massive lakes far below. As they disappeared from view, the ground at Reihoken's feet suddenly lurched, breaking off a modest square portion of paneling and rising into the air. He stood firmly upon the platform as it began to descend towards the nearest city, sticking as close to the wall as possible.

The journey wasn't particularly long, as his subordinates already began sending helpful advice through his earpiece.

"_You've got pros meeting you at the bottom amongst the drones. I'm seeing an emitter who fires adhesive, another with sonic blasts, one who can physically manipulate the environment, and two mutations with generic animal powers."_

Reihoken was already being barraged with long-range attacks while still several stories in the air. Unfortunately for his attackers, their own arsenal was their downfall. The globs of adhesive being fired the intruder's way were instantly sent right back at them, directly homing in on the unprepared pro heroes. Not even dodging gave them a better chance, as the projectiles curved mid-flight to ensure a hit.

Once the emitter stopped firing for the sake of his companions, Reihoken proceeded to simply toss them into the air, where they helplessly flailed around the same as the security drones. The man easily walked past the vanguard meant to stop his approach, pushing deeper into the city, where he could already see more drones moving in.

The same events repeated themselves as he went further into the island, with his lookouts negating any advantages the defending heroes would bring to the fight. Most were left either floating in the air, pinned forcefully to the side of a building, or wrapped up in their own incapacitating attack. Once the path was clear, Reihoken accelerated the movement of his platform, zooming him past dozens of drones and slower heroes alike without needlessly wasting time.

Once he reached the inner city, defense turrets came to life to intercept. Their target responded by grabbing any nearby drones and using them as makeshift shields, neutralizing any blasts that came near while also firing back the helpless mechs at speeds rivaling a bullet, obliterating the bothersome defenses. The entire city had finally shifted its focus on the man, Reihoken hearing announcements over loudspeaker of his positioning and what little they understood of his power.

By the time he brought himself down to the ground, now near the base of the island's central tower, the entire area ahead of him was a literal sea of security drones, with what was left of the location's pro hero garrison supporting from the frontline. Reihoken lowered himself to the ground, finally stepping off his platform and onto the plaza. He approached within a resonable distance, stopping just short of what his allies in the sky had described as the effective range of the heroes' attacks. The one at their forefront took a step towards him, glaring the intruder down. He noticed the symbol emblazoned on Reihoken's jacket.

"Your people have avoided direct confrontation thus far. Why attack this island? And who are you?" Their foe simply stared back at them, disinterested. When it was clear they weren't acting without an answer however, he sighed, holding his hands behind his back.

"I'm a ghost. As far as the world's collective information network is concerned, I don't exist. My intent is not to attack, suffice to say, only to disable. I suggest you surrender yourselves and the technology of this facility immediately."

The hero in front gritted his teeth, clearly not liking such a deal, a merit shared by his comrades. Regardless of what was acceptable or not, before either side could make a move, two platforms on Reihoken's flanks opened, then quickly deployed two massive devices that instantly trained themselves on the invader. Without a second to spare, they fired twin blasts of red illumination that engulfed him like a pair of searchlights. The heroes suddenly smiled triumphantly.

"Perfect timing! You're all talk now. Those beams are the newest technology used to replicate the effects of quirk-cancelling abilities. You may as well be quirkless now!"

Although the man was feeling victorious, the dark glare their foe sent his and the other heroes' way make them freeze.

"May as well be? What an interesting concept." In one, fluid motion, the man moved his hands, causing both beam devices to violently lurch on their pivots, casting their lights upon the gathered pros instead. Far too shocked, none were fast enough to unleash their powers on the intruder. The distraction was their end, as suddenly all of them found their bodies pulled together, mashed into a large pile of squirming limbs. The drones took this as a que to move in, but didn't fare any better, tossed aside into weightlessness with a casual flick of the hand.

With the heroes incapacitated and the sky smothered in panicking security drones, Reihoken took his opportunity to reach behind him and unveil the canister he'd been given earlier, taking a moment to trigger its timer. With little effort, he sent the device levitating high into the air, bringing it closer to the tower for good measure. Once it was at a safe height, he locked its altitude, until finally shielding his eyes from what was coming.

In a lightning-like burst of energy, the canister let loose an immense pulse of electromagnetic energy, strong enough that its deliveryman nearly stumbled upon feeling the blast pass through him. Every drone in sight sputtered harsh amounts of sparks and smoke, every streetlight exploded, and the entire island seemed to groan in pain as any unprotected system was utterly fried beyond repair.

As the pulse fanned out across the landscape, Reihoken released whatever influence he had on the drones, allowing their charred and overloaded forms to crash to the ground in a flurry of metal and glass. The alarms had gone silent by now, leaving the city in a deathly calm despite the occasional smoke plume dotting the area. Even in the wake of such defeat, the pro heroes were confused seeing their foe simply stand there, patiently waiting, though they knew it was unlikely to get any answers out of him.

Not two minutes later, the man looked skyward, spotting the incoming package drop. He remained stoic as the pod crashed into the ground a few dozen feet away, sending a minor tremble through the ground. Once the dust cleared, he calmly stepped over to the half-buried capsule and pressed a few buttons on its intact interface. A panel opened, allowing him to reach in and retrieve a fresh earpiece, as promised.

"All wings, report in."

"_Immune 1, standing by."_

"_Immune 2, standing by."_

"_Immune 4, standing by."_

"Glad you could join us, Immune 4. Hold position until the all clear is given, then move in to set up on the tower."

"_Understood, sir."_

"The rest of you drop off all units to secure the perimeter." He paused. "Also, there is an individual I'd like located and brought to me."

* * *

The incapacitated heroes had watched as numerous helicopters materialized out of seemingly nowhere and offloaded their armed occupants, who then proceeded to spread and root out any pros or other obstacles their leader may have missed. There was little resistance after the blast, leading to the prisoners finally regaining thier audience with the man himself, who stepped over to address the bound group.

"Rest assured, once our task is complete, we will leave without any further harm to yourselves or the island." One of the pros scoffed, glaring him down like her companions.

"What more could you do? You just disabled the entire structure!" Reihoken gave a dismissive wave, turning to watch his people work.

"The island has a built-in subsystem that's shielded against EM frequencies. The only reason it didn't activate yet is due to our agents working within. Once we depart, it will be as if we never came." He shot the pros a hard gaze. "Minus the quirks, of course." The heroes froze at that, looking on in disbelief. They didn't hold Reihoken's attention for much longer however, as his requested audience had arrived, a bespectacled pair who held a hard but composed glare at the invaders' leader. He, in turn, gave an affirming nod to the two.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Shield." His solid brown eyes drifted over to the young lady's companion. "And you as well, professor." David and Melissa neglected to return the greeting, instead remaining cautious, occasionally glancing at the two agents flanking them. Noticing the hostility, Reihoken waved them off. As they departed, the younger of the Shields decided to push the conversation along.

"Who are you?" she practically demanded. Her opposition showed no offense to the tone, actually bowing politely as he replied.

"Aikaku Reihoken. I lead this organization, though I don't hesitate to intervene personally when it's called for." He looked to David again. "I'm surprised to see you out and about, professor, considering the incident not long ago." The researcher narrowed his gaze, not budging to Reihoken's stoic aura.

"It was decided my mind offered too much to be locked in a cell. Rest assured however, I'm on probation here on the island. There's a guard watching me at all times. At least, there was, until your man knocked him out." Reihoken merely shrugged. Melissa still wanted answers, stepping forward to regain attention.

"Why didn't the nullifiers take away your quirk? We tested them extensively on dozens of emitter types." Aikaku's eyes seemed to soften, oddly, acknowledging the girl.

"I suppose that's a decent segue into my main intention. You may have the answer to that question, along with any others, if you choose to add yourself to our ranks, Miss Shield." Melissa's eyes widened, shocked. "Yours is a brilliant mind, an impressive match to your father's. Having spent your whole life without a power, you've found a way to be productive with that skill and drive alone. It's exactly the type of talent we look for in our people." He reached out a hand. "You would be carrying humanity's future towards security, keeping us from self-annihilation, and progressing technology to fill the vacant gap that will soon be left behind by the pathogen."

Melissa flinched, from multiple aspects of what the man had said. Once she pieced together what he insinuated, her pupils shimmered with defiance, her hand slapping Reihoken's away. "Pathogen? Is that what you call it? Forget it!" She did her best to burn two holes in the man's skull. "I work to make life better for those with quirks, to add something special to something that already is! All you're doing is sweeping across the world, taking it all away!" she shoved a finger into Aikaku's face. "Just who do you think you are?!" There was a long pause, as Reihoken's allies glanced between the two in their standoff. Despite the accusation levied on him, their leader was unmoved, calmly looking down at the girl.

"We are Precipice, mankind's guardians. At every tipping point of our race's history, when we faced imminent destruction, these brave men and women stepped in to tilt the odds towards survival, towards a future." He turned away from Melissa, gazing at I-Island's artificial horizon. "You have no idea how many quirk-related conflict's we've deconstructed, how many military factions we've quashed, each one attempting to build an army of super soldiers to devastate entire countries." He returned his sights to the young lady. "The comic book fantasy has overstayed its welcome, Miss Shield. Humanity has had its fun; it's time to return to progress, before it's too late."

David and Melissa could say nothing, staring at the man in complete astonishment. Their attention was only shifted when they noticed a light growing in their peripheral. Turning their heads towards the island's main tower, their jaws dropped, horrified, as they witnessed a massive pulse of crimson energy explode from the structure's apex, rapidly enveloping the entire floating metropolis. The bound heroes, as well as David, all groaned, the professor brought to his knees as he suddenly felt weakness course through his body.

"Papa!" Melissa was quick to kneel by her father for support, keeping him from falling flat on the ground as he waited for the numbness to pass. In the meantime, Reihoken swiped a hand towards the pros, who were suddenly released from their hold, spilling onto the ground in a pile of undifferentiated humans, several of which looked themselves over in shock. David managed to get back on his feet, with his daughter's support, then held up his hand, which trembled like the rest of him.

"It's… It's gone," he breathed, causing Melissa to cover her mouth with a gasp, eyes darting over to examine the heroes, seeing them devoid of any quirk traces.

"No…" she spoke in a hushed tone.

Reihoken had turned away from the distraught heroes and Shields, head slightly bowed in the direction of the tower, giving a moment of silence. Once finished, he briefly eyed the individuals before him, then turned away completely, walking towards the waiting helicopter at the far end of the plaza. Upon reaching it, Hui-Ying appeared in the doorway, speaking to her leader as he climbed aboard.

"Sir, second division has been trying to contact you. They say it's urgent." Reihoken hummed sternly, but nodded, moving towards the cockpit, where his pilot had opened their communication's channel. Aikaku leaned in, holding onto a support to counter the inertia of their transport lifting off.

"This is Reihoken."

"_Sir, we've reached the limit of our schedule in Japan. There have been no chances to separate the target for acquisition. We have no choice, direct action is our only option. Any time now someone will notice the break in our pattern."_

Reihoken frowned, hand tightening on his hold as he considered the report. The setback they'd experienced was frustrating to say the least. Realizing their position, he sighed. "Very well, you have the green light to proceed. Place Marie in command of the operation, take Romero as contingency."

"_Understood. Second division out."_

Aikaku stepped away and returned to the cabin proper, settling himself down on one of the benches and folding his arms. Night had just about arrived, but the following day was already shaping to be a long one.

* * *

The trio stood before their teacher, clad in their gym uniforms, arranged in a triangle, evenly spaced apart. Izuku took a deep breath, then activated his usual technique, a portion of One For All's vast power flowing throughout his body, indicated by the crackling green lightning. His two friends braced themselves, as they watched the ninth wielder focus, slightly holding out his arms with the thought that it may help him disperse the energy out of his body's confinement.

All Might observed from the sideline, arms folded in quiet contemplation. He witnessed his protégé's energy fluctuate, differently than any other process before. The arcs of green began to dance more erratically, flung further from Izuku's skin. A few finally struck Ochaco and Tenya, both of whom flinched slightly at the sudden force, only to quickly grow accustomed as they felt something build up within them. Their friend opened his eyes, seeing the two nod at him to keep going.

Nodding, the greenette poured more into his Full Cowl, upping it to 15%, while still maintaining the Solidarity field. As the increase settled in, his companions suddenly went wide-eyed, taking a step back from the boy as they witnessed a gentle glow envelope their bodies. All Might shared their awe, sunken blues staring at the trio of human lightbulbs. Izuku held it steady, not feeling anywhere near the pressure of the first time. He smiled, which swiftly grew into a victorious chuckle, infectious to his friends, who grinned back at him. The One For All holder then grew serious, motioning to the others.

"Okay, try moving around, guys." Ochaco and Tenya nodded, taking a ready stance. Seconds later, they took off, beginning to run circles around Izuku, making sure to stay within a dozen or so yards of him. All Might nearly spewed blood out of surprise. Seeing Iida blur around was normal, seeing Uraraka do so was another thing altogether. All three friends felt like cheering, seeing the fruits of their brainstorming that day.

Unfortunately, this was cut short when Ochaco suddenly veered off course, tripping and tumbling onto the floor, in a daze. Izuku immediately cut the flow of energy, he and the others rushing over. "Uraraka, are you okay?" The girl was already sitting up when they reached her, giving a positive grin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not used to moving that fast. I don't know how you do it, Deku." The ninth holder chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I uh, crashed into walls a lot while learning…" As Iida helped Ochaco to her feet, All Might gave an approving nod to the trio.

"Very well done, you three. It's remarkable how much you've understood Solidarity's mechanics in just a short amount of time." Tenya faced his teacher, giving firm hand chops in his companions' direction.

"But of course, sir! This is the result of many minds working towards the same solution. We spent all day practicing different methods to manifest and stabilize Midoriya's new ability." Izuku nodded furiously.

"Yeah! I did my best to imagine a balloon gradually being filled and carefully releasing air into two other ones to prevent the main from popping." Iida said nothing, eyes hidden behind his lenses. All Might sweatdropped, while Ochaco did her best not to spit out her laughter. "Oh come on, it's not _that_ funny," he bemoaned.

"It's pretty funny, Deku," Uraraka giggled. She finally got over it and faced her teacher. "Then I said he should just picture flipping a circuit breaker to control the flow of power. I mean, the stuff coming off him already _looks_ like electricity. Plus, he said he can 'feel' us nearby when he's using the quirk." Iida concurred, adjusting his glasses.

"Indeed. With Uraraka's basic understanding of electrical routes from her parents, she was a monumental contributor to success. I merely composed his training regime, having him rapidly shift between increments of 5% power to get used to the feeling." Toshinori was thoroughly pleased with the ingenuity of his students, smiling warmly as they joined in a three-way high-five. However, the celebration was cut short when the gym doors were forcefully kicked open, causing everyone to freeze at the sight of a ticked looking Katsuki Bakugo.

The blonde blinked, surprised to see the additional classmates, but quickly recovered to glare at Izuku and All Might. "What are you doing? And why the hell are those two here?!" he demanded, pointing accusingly at Ochaco and Tenya.

…

…

…

_WE FORGOT TO TELL BAKUGO/KACCHAN!_

Izuku gulped, but started walking towards his rival, nervously tapping his index fingers together. "Well, um, you see, Kacchan, I… told Uraraka and Iida about One For All." The Explosion user just stared at him like he was the most utterly stupid object on earth. This held for an uncomfortable length of time, with the ninth holder feeling himself shrink by the second. Eventually though, Bakugo's fierce crimson eyes were painted with his own brand of murderous intent.

"Deku… you bastard…" he growled, suddenly beginning to walk towards him, fists drawn, teeth bared. "Don't you ever learn, you damn idiot!" As he raised an arm to blast, All Might's suddenly appeared between the two boys, the defensive act causing Katsuki to halt, shooting the former number one a hard look.

"I encouraged him to, Young Bakugo." As one would expect, the hotheaded student nearly lost his breath at that. His disbelief was dense, enough to have his eyes trembling with mixed rage and confusion.

"Why?" he seethed, clearly holding himself back. Toshinori motioned to the two standing next to Izuku.

"As his rival, you'll undoubtedly push Young Midoriya to greater heights, however, he'll need more than that to succeed. I agreed that he'd need an emotional support to balance the harshness of that rivalry. Besides, One For All is rightfully his, as is its secret." Bakugo processed Toshinori's defense, only to scoff and turn to his counterpart.

"And you picked two extras who never shut up?!" Before either of the offended parties could rebuke his insult, they, along with Bakugo, were surprised to see Izuku take a firm step towards his childhood friend, fixing him with an unwavering stare.

"I picked my two best friends, I picked two of the greatest heroes I could ever ask for to share this secret with." The boys just glared at each other for a long while, neither All Might nor the other students willing to interfere; although Ochaco and Tenya were smiling on the inside from the praise they'd just been given. Once it seemed Katsuki had had enough, he huffed, then turned around, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever. What are you idiots doing here anyway? Still trying to fix that new power of yours?" Iida cleared his throat.

"Actually, we've been practicing the quirk Midoriya awakened just the other day." Predictably, this caused Bakugo to stop in his tracks, immediately swinging around to face Izuku with a shocked expression. Understanding that his rival was demanding an explanation, the ninth wielder nodded.

"Solidarity, the power to share power." Full Cowl flared to life around his body, only to then arc outwards towards Ochaco and Tenya as if they were tesla coils. Even the three who witnessed it earlier were surprised by the distance the energy travelled. Bakugo narrowed his eyes at the slightly glowing Engine and Zero Gravity users.

"A party buff? Are you kidding me? How the hell is that supposed to help you fight me?!"

All tension was quickly snuffed out in favor of a blanketed deadpan from Izuku and the others. As they stared after him in total disbelief, Katsuki resumed exiting the building. "Come find me when you unlock something useful, dumbass!" As the doors slammed shut, everyone took a breather, sighing at the Explosion user's simplemindedness. As they all gathered close, All Might tilted his head thoughtfully.

"It's interesting, Young Midoriya." The students gave him their attention, curious what he was referring to. "Practice and training aside, you seem quite in-tune with this new ability." While Izuku blinked in surprise at the observation, Ochaco suddenly jumped, holding a hand in the air.

"Oh! Oh! I got it!" She held up her index fingers. "We can think of it like this: Blackwhip is more of a Bakugo quirk, while Solidarity is more of a Deku quirk. Deku always thinks about working together with others, while Bakugo just wants to blow everything away on his own." As funny a comparison as it was, getting a laugh out of everyone, they thought it was a rather solid conjecture. Toshi decided to call it a night for the group, sending them off.

* * *

_*bzz, bzz, bzz*_

_*bzz, bzz, bzz*_

Izuku gave a quiet groan, eyes cracking open in the wake of the dim light coming from his phone. It seemed about the right time for his jog, except this wasn't his alarm going off. Someone was actually calling him. Baffled, but still groggy, he just managed to grab the device and focus one good eye at the screen to identify the caller. Unfortunately, it was an unknown. Now concerned enough to fully sit up in bed, the One For All user rubbed his eyes as he pressed the answer button and held the device to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Izuku Midoriya, please step out onto your balcony."_

He froze. Hand slowly lowered from his face, eyes staring at the floor.

"Wh- who is this?" he asked carefully, though still stuttered at the abruptness of it all. The voice, a young woman with a familiar accent, replied.

"_Please follow the direction. We'd like to avoid firing on your neighbors."_

In a flash Izuku spun around, scanning the area outside his window for any sign of intrusion. He saw nothing but the late night sky, peaceful as it always was, currently void of the soft snowfall he'd typically see in the morning. He gripped his phone tighter. "How do I know you're really there?"

"_Would you prefer we target Aoyama, Mineta, or Tokoyami?"_

Izuku finally jumped to his feet, the hint of sweat growing on his temple. They knew exactly who was there on his floor. Swallowing, he stiffly made his way to the balcony, unlocking and sliding the glass door open. He shivered from the winter air, wishing he'd actually worn pajamas that night instead of simple shorts and a t-shirt. Even as he examined the entire scope of the outside world, the boy found no trace of anyone. Regardless, he moved forward with the conversation.

"Okay, now what?"

"_Jump down to the ground. I'll speak with you there."_

Grimacing, Izuku nonetheless made sure his phone was secure as he stepped up to the railing and activated his quirk. With Full Cowl, it took little effort to leap and land safely on the earth below, bringing himself to full height as he looked around for his visitor. He was about to try speaking to them again, until he felt a slight vibration in the air. Squinting, the ninth wielder swore the space above him was distorted in some way.

The anomaly was quickly addressed, as a door of some kind opened right in the sky, unveiling the interior of an unknown aircraft. Izuku was hardly given the chance to be shocked, as a figure jumped down from the opening, landing near silently a fair distance away from him. As she brushed off her coat, he noticed an interesting symbol on its surface.

"That red cliff… You're…" She made no move to confirm his thought, merely staring back at him as her braided hair billowed from the turbulent winds of her transport. One immediately noticeable feature was some form of breaking mask over her mouth and nose.

"My name is Marie. I need you to come with me, Midoriya, for the sake of everyone's safety." The greenette narrowed his eyes, fingers clenching around his phone as he looked between the girl and the still partially visible helicopter above her. Marie glanced over at his hand, then back into his eyes.

"You sent them a warning, didn't you?" Izuku was stunned enough to flinch, taking a step back, shifting to a defensive posture. He had in fact used an old trick when he jumped off the balcony, using that small increment of time to send a message to everyone in his class, just like with Stain. How she managed to pick up on it was beyond him. Now that she was aware however, he needed to act fast.

_She acts like she's willing to attack. Even if it's a bluff, I have to take a shot._

As he thought this, Full Cowl sparked to life in record time, Izuku already pulling back his middle finger with his thumb and raising his hand to take aim at the airborne opposition. Without wasting a second, he flicked, ignoring he heavy strain from pushing his body to 20%.

Nothing happened.

A normal flick with no affect was produced when he released his finger, despite the fact that One For All was definitely flowing through his veins. When he looked back at the intruder, he witnessed her hand raised towards him. "That was your final warning. Come with us now," she spoke with greater demand. Izuku shifted gears, instead using his power to spring himself up and away from her. To his shock, not two seconds passed before an unbelievable suction force pulled him back down, slamming into the ground as he felt a mass of air smash into him from all sides.

"Wh- what was that?" he groaned, getting to his feet. Marie took a few steps towards him, expression unchanged.

"If you're not to take me seriously, then we'll demonstrate." She held up a hand to her ear. "Take out one of the support columns." Izuku just managed to hear her, pupils shrinking as he watched the airborne distortion shift, as if turning about-face. His blood went cold as he witnessed a rocket fired from within the object, sailing at high speed towards the dorm.

Even as he cried out in defiance, an answer came, in the form of a massive ice wall that shielded the building. Izuku used his arms for protection as frost shards burst outward from the barrier's destruction upon impact, shivering violently from the additional cold biting at his skin. He ignored it as best he could, lowering his arms to witness the arrival of his savior.

Shoto stepped out of the mist left behind by the explosion, right side steaming slightly from the temperature correction he'd just employed. He wordlessly walked to be by his classmate's side, defensive eyes trained on Marie even as he addressed the One For All user. "You're lucky Jiro is able to hear a phone vibrating in her sleep." Izuku just gave a half-hearted grin.

"I was counting on it." Todoroki hummed in reply, then took up a fighting stance along with him.

"She's spreading the word to everyone else, then moving to contact the teachers." Izuku narrowed his eyes, watching the currently stationary Marie.

"That's right, Mr. Aizawa isn't here right now." Finally, the invader made to approach, but Shoto wasn't having any of it.

"Back off," he ordered, his left side igniting. He threw a blast of flames forward, carving a wall between them and the girl. It was difficult to maintain due to the environment, but he didn't want to risk using too much ice. The combustion held firm from his focus, but then suddenly was snuffed, causing Shoto and Izuku to gasp as Marie came back into view, hand held towards them.

"Enough," she declared. Her aim shifted towards the greenette, who suddenly found himself being pulled by the same suction as before, with little traction to stop it. Thankfully, Todoroki made sure he smacked into a wall of ice instead of coming any closer to Marie's grip. Although dazed, he thanked the fire-ice user and prepared to counter. However, Shoto moved between him and their opponent.

"She's clearly after you. Get back inside, I'll hold her off until help arrives." Although hesitant, Izuku knew he couldn't argue. Nodding, he turned and rushed back towards the dorm, whose lights signaled that numerous people were awake by now. Marie noticed him attempting to flee, breaking into a run as she held her hand out towards him. She was blocked by another frigid wall, Todoroki forcing her attention on him instead. The girl scowled, considering her options. Throwing her hand skyward, she suddenly flew off the ground, dodging an incoming block of ice.

Shoto watched in astonishment as she whipped around in the air like a balloon that had been released to deflate, avoiding all the ice pillars he was sending her way. Thankfully, since he wasn't being targeted and could stay still, his left side gave him the heat to keep up the frost attacks. Marie may have been successfully dodging hits, but the winter weather allowed Shoto to materialize obstacles too quickly for her to find an opening to pursue Izuku.

This all changed when a pillar of stone jutted out from the ground, smashing several icy counterparts that were in Marie's way to pieces. She turned her head to observe the area by her transport, seeing that her temporary partner had joined the fray. "Go on, Marie! I'll keep him occupied!" Romero hollered, already summoning more earth to pummel the rigid spires Shoto had erected. The blonde acknowledged, using her power to pull herself through the opening her ally left her, Todoroki cursing as she made it past him. Unfortunately he didn't have the chance to follow, now having his role reversed, held at bay by the mysterious newcomer.

* * *

Izuku found the common room empty when he barged into the building, figuring that they were still being awoken and filled in on his call for help. That in mind, he rushed for the stairs instead of the elevator. Reaching the second floor in record time, he was quickly met with the concerned expressions of several classmates.

"Midoriya, what's going on?" Tokoyami inquired, standing with the rest of the boys on their floor, along with Jiro herself, who seemed slightly out of breath.

"I was attacked by some lady outside with a helicopter. Somehow they got in without alerting security." Even as his friends were stunned by the revelation, their attention was brought to the sounds coming from the stairwell, with Marie's figure suddenly rolling into view, her eyes already trained on the students. While Izuku and most of the others froze, Tokoyami took the chance to step forward and fight back.

"Dark Shadow!" The umbral entity burst from his chest, zigzagging through the corridor at blinding speeds, claws already poised to slash at the intruder. What no one expected was for Marie to reach into her coat and quickly fling what she'd found there, which happened to be a thin, cylindrical object that briefly let out a spark as it sailed at Dark Shadow's encroaching form. It was completely unprepared for the harsh burst of light that followed, giving the boys a shudder down their spines at the creature's scream of pain, even as they themselves were forced to look away from the flash.

When visibility finally returned, the group found Marie already charging at them. In a panic, Mineta took his turn next, frantically tossing his hair balls at her. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but stay away, beautiful lady!" The blonde's response was to form a fist towards the group. Izuku and the others suddenly gasped, falling to their knees as they found a lack of air entering their lungs. Mineta's adhesive balls were subsequently sent whizzing off in any direction other than their target, who now calmly approached the struggling students.

Izuku tried his best to activate his quirk and flee, but the absence of oxygen was already too much, his vision beginning to go dim. It was a surprise then to feel himself being shoved by a force with sufficient energy to remove him from the area of influence Marie had erected, his windpipe greedily sucking in air as he sputtered on the floor. A feminine coughing beside him confirmed that Kyoka had also been shoved away. The two looked back to see a very weak Dark Shadow giving them a sad expression, already retreating back into its host, who struggled to look his classmates in the eye. "Run… you… two…"

A moment later, Tokoyami, along with Aoyama and Mineta, collapsed to the floor. Marie moving to step over them to continue her hunt. The two who managed to escape her trap used the resulting adrenaline to get to their feet, making a run for it around the corner. Although she seemed quite winded, Jiro chose to speak up. "If we can find Yaomomo, she can make a speaker than I can use to blast her. She wouldn't be able to dodge in this narrow space." Izuku had unfortunately already thought of that, shaking his head.

"No good. From what I understand, she can create spaces of vacuum, which would cancel out any soundwaves you send at her. The only chance we have is someone who fights without any kind of physical matter." Jiro clenched her teeth as her mind worked it out.

"With Aoyama out, that leaves Kaminari, and I guess Bakugo's long-range attacks." Izuku nodded, just before they rounded the next corner.

"Kaminari can't focus his attacks without his gear though, so Kacchan's the only hope." Kyoka rolled her eyes.

"I bet he'd _love_ hearing that." Upon finally reaching the opposite side of the dorm, the pair were greeted by the vast majority of the rest of their class. Ironically, this turned out to be everyone except Bakugo.

"Deku, what's going on?" a very concerned Ochaco began, hurrying over to the new arrivals. "We're hearing a lot of noise from outside, and an explosion earlier that Yaoyorozu said was a flashbang." Just as the ninth holder opened his mouth to reply, everyone's heads turned to the sound of boots striking the floor. Marie stood at the end of the hall, eyes still trained on Izuku. Much of the class readied themselves for a fight, but the boy in question raised his arm between them and the invader.

"Don't. None of us have the right abilities to deal with her, not in this closed space at least." The group grew nervous, taking a step back as Marie began walking towards them. "Where's Kacchan?" Kirishima grimaced as he kept his sights on the approaching threat.

"No sign of him. Probably didn't even bother getting out of bed." Kyoka scowled, raising her jacks.

"Are you kidding me? He was one of the first I went past. I said it was an emergency!" While it was frustrating, Izuku knew that they'd have to retreat further if their foe made it any closer. He'd have to bet that they could escape before she launched an attack. He stiffened when Marie raised her hand towards them.

Only to then be obscured from view when a beam of explosive energy blasted its way through the ceiling above her, continuing on through the floor at her feet. Smoke and fragments of building material were sent flying, forcing some of the students to shield their eyes. Even before it settled, the rough outline of someone could be seen hopping down to the current floor from the hole now present in the ceiling. However, Izuku didn't have to wait to know who it was.

"Kacchan!" The relief in his voice seemed to have been caught by the new arrival, who jerked slightly before glaring over his shoulder.

"All the training you've been doing and you can't even deal with one enemy, you idiot!" His rival shrunk down, feeling the sting of that comment. This was overridden when the clearing smoke revealed a standing Marie.

"Look out, she's still up!" Bakugo turned back in a flash, seeing the invader had indeed endured the surprise attack. Marie's coat suffered numerous burns, as did a few strands of her hair. The mask over her mouth and nose had also been damaged, forcing her to tear it off and discard the device. She glared back at the Explosion user, finally showing significant emotion since Izuku first saw her. Katsuki clicked his tongue, annoyed he hadn't hit his mark completely.

He rushed forward, arm already reeling back to unleash another explosion to finish the job. What happened next left everyone stunned.

Marie threw her hand up in a blur of speed, shocking Bakugo as the explosion he'd just emitted from his palm was blown clean out of his hand. The momentary distraction left him open to a vicious uppercut to the chin, which his foe followed up with numerous other calculated blows to his body, ending with another attack from her hand, a vacuum tunnel violently ripping Katsuki off his feet and sending him flying into his fellow classmates. Izuku and Iida managed to grab him, but worriedly watched Marie for her next move.

To the group's surprise, she didn't make to advance on them. Instead, she backed away, a hand held to her chest as the other desperately searched for something inside her coat. The class grew confused as he seemed to gasp irregularly. "What's… going on here?" Sero inquired, his guard slipping at the rather vulnerable sight.

"I think, she's having an asthma attack," Momo concluded. As bizarre as this sounded, they witnessed Marie finally find her relief, holding the now retrieved inhaler to her mouth and giving herself a calming dose of its contents. She took a moment to stabilize her breathing, finally noticing that her earpiece had been buzzing for her attention.

"What is it?" she asked urgently.

"_Marie, we've been trying to reach you for nearly two minutes! UA staff are closing in on our position, fast. Either grab the target now or get the hell out of there!"_

The young lady cursed under her breath, finally looking back to the students, who renewed their defensive postures upon being sighted again. She held her gaze at Izuku in particular, then turned away completely. Her hand flew at the nearby window, which immediately blasted outward from the vacuum force she'd created. She then promptly jumped out, stunning the class.

"She looked ready to go another round, why retreat?" Kirishima pondered.

"The teachers must be getting close," Izuku surmised. He then had another thought. "She's not here alone, and Todoroki is outside by himself." He glanced at Mezo. "Shoji, the rest of the guys are passed out by our rooms. Can you get them?" The masked boy nodded. "Okay, let's go!" The rest were quick to agree with his actions, moving out. All except for Bakugo, who'd managed to recover from his earlier beating.

"You can take the damn stairs, I'm going straight after that vacuum bitch!" He then blasted his way through the now vacant window their attacker had leapt from. No one bothered to argue, placing urgency on their exit.

* * *

Shoto used an ice path to dodge an incoming hail of stone shards, only for another jagged rock to pop up underneath his platform and shatter it to bits. The fire-ice user tumbled into the thin bank of snow nearby, but did his best to get back to his feet. His opponent was not one to be fought while standing still. Numerous additional stone structures tried to wind around and flatten the student, and they were getting closer with each attempt.

Shoto was slowing down, drastically. He had limited time to use his left side to regain temperature, as he was constantly being pressured to use his right for evasion or counter, not to mention still being battered by the cold weather in sub-optimal clothing. He needed to end this as soon as possible, before he was left frozen completely.

_I need to get him into the air, away from any sources of earth. He seems able to create it right from his hand, but not enough to stop a sizable blast of flames._

He took another look at the environment around them, scanning amidst the desecrated battlefield of rocks and ice. His eyes widened.

_The snow. I can use it as a conduit._

Todoroki waited for an opening, then slid to a stop just out of sight of his enemy. Romero summoned more rock constructs to smash the half-and-half from both sides, but suddenly found himself lose his footing on the snow beneath him. He cried out in surprise as he was launched skyward by a pillar of ice, spotting Shoto from the new elevation. Said visible boy had already prepared and flung the best fire attack he could conjure right at the airborne foe.

Romero just smirked.

Todoroki was left astonished and wide-eyed as his planned takedown was, literally, doused in an instant, with a torrent of water spilling forth to consume the raging fire. He was too stunned and frosted to avoid it, the mass of liquid slamming into him. Thanks to the surrounding climate, it was nearly as freezing as his own ice. He managed to stop himself with a quick barrier, allowing the water to pass. The hybrid quirk user sputtered out any that happened to be in his system, then struggled to stand, hearing Romero approaching. The intruder stopped a safe distance away, observing the shivering hero-in-training.

"This is your worst matchup, Todoroki, and you're unsuited for the environment. Give it up." Shoto's heterochromatic eyes glared back at the tan-skinned boy, communicating that the very idea was off the table. Romero sighed, cracking his knuckles. "Fine. You're on your last leg anyway, might as well knock you out while I have the chance."

No sooner had he declared his intent that the ground at his feet cracked, giving him just enough time to jump to the side and avoid a massive metal claw taking a swing at him. The rest of the machine burst from the earth moments later, it's controller swinging around to Romero's new position. Shoto allowed his body to relax, watching Power Loader confront the dual-elements user. The Brazilian blasted an impressive slew of water at the pro hero, which was unfortunately blocked and repelled when the Excavation Hero dug his claws into the ground and flung up a huge wall of rock to block.

A punch from Power Loader's mechanical apparatus send shards of rock hurling back at the intruder. Romero growled as a few grazed his face, then jumped back to increase the distance, covering his retreat with more rock columns, which his opponent easily smashed in seconds. "Okay, not a great matchup for _me_." Out of the corner of his eye, he witnessed Marie fleeing from the dorm building. The young man checked his earpiece, wondering if perhaps they'd been forced to change plans. It was here he discovered it had been lost amongst the fighting. He made to pull back and rendezvous with his teammate, who seemed to be communicating with their ride.

Power Loader wasn't having it. He burrowed back underground and rushed towards the intruder, bursting forth in a mess of snow and dirt, right in front of Romero. The boy instinctually threw up an earthen shield, which was crushed as easily as his other constructs. He wasn't willing to deal with the pro any longer however. In the moment where Power Loader had his claws sunk into the ground from his attack, the boy formed a rocky spearhead along his right forearm and jabbed it as hard as he could into a vulnerable portion of the augmenting suit.

The pro yelled as a few sparks and groans were heard from his machinery, forcing him to stumble back. As he did, a sputter of used oil popped from a punctured tube, splattering onto Romero's cheek. The intruder shouted in disgust. Holding a hand to the substance and trying to wipe it off. Shoto, who'd been watching the scuffle, stood baffled as Romero suddenly appeared weak, his normally rich skin-tone darkening to a shade he'd call grey. He looked sick, trying to get the oil stain off of him, even reaching into his coat to grab what seemed to be sterile wipes.

"Romero!" All eyes turned skyward, seeing Marie holding tight to a rope hanging from the side of the cloaked helicopter. She didn't bother waiting for confirmation, a hand gesture quickly causing her stricken ally to be sucked up towards her. She grabbed him around the waist with her free arm, frowned worriedly at his condition. The girl was suddenly distracted by the sound of numerous bangs growing increasingly louder. Turning, she witnessed Bakugo flying towards her, eyes burning with rage.

Her response was to trap him in a vacuum tunnel, trying to force him back to earth. This act only had her gasp in shock, astounded that Katsuki was actually resisting the air displacement, his bared teeth gritting as he pushed his quirk to get him closer to the hanging intruders. Marie was close to panicking, screaming into her earpiece.

"Immune 3, we need a distraction! Take out the building supports!"

"_But ma'am, the students!"_

"Just enough to have the structure list. They'll evacuate, if they haven't already!"

"_Understood."_

The copter turned, taking aim at the base of Heights Alliance. With no one in any condition to stop them, several missiles rocketed towards the columns keeping the building up. The explosions from impact were enough to distract Bakugo, causing him to be overwhelmed and finally thrown back towards the earth.

"DAAAAMN IIIIIT!" he bellowed. The Explosion user held up his closed hand to his palm, targeting the two intruders. "AP Shot: Auto-Cannon!" Marie felt fear as a blizzard of energized shots were fired her way. Their speeds were too high for her to redirect all of them. Even as she tried to throw off their trajectory, several managed meet their mark. A handful struck Immune 3's underside, unbalancing the vehicle before it was corrected. Marie screamed as another struck her leg, and she heard Romero gag as one apparently nailed him in the abdomen.

Although there were successful strikes, the invaders still managed to pull away, quickly out of range of any attacks the students could throw their way. Even as Present Mic and Snipe arrived on the scene, Marie was able to cancel out any sound waves blasted at them. As impressive as his sensory was, Snipe couldn't hit a critical point once the two agents made it back into the cabin and shut the door, fully cloaking the helicopter.

A sudden crunching sound drew attention back to a more pressing issue.

Heights Alliance was groaning, the smoke at its base obscuring just how damaged it support was. Thankfully, the rest of Class 1-A had emerged, putting distance between themselves and the building, watching with horrified eyes as their dorm continued to crack and tilt. The pro heroes were no different, trying their best to analyze the situation.

"Where's Cementos?!" Power Loader cried out.

"On a mission. We've got no one to hold up that building!" Snipe answered ruefully. Just as the staff were about to order the kids to get further away from the collapsing dorm, a blur ran by, trailed by a significant amount of frost. "Kid, wait!" Shoto didn't listen, his ragged breathing and burning muscles ignored along with the teacher's pleas. His classmates spotted him running towards the crumbling ground floor of their abode, adding in their own cries of concern.

The fire-ice user slid to a halt just out of range of the smoke, giving a shout as he whipped his arm upwards, drawing on the remaining snow in the area and persistent cold to throw up an ice wall to completely swallow the ruined support structure of the dorm. The fire formed from the explosions was instantly snuffed, the smoke dissipating without its burning source. The ice wall crackled with bits of struggling holds, but the main structure held fast, the fall of the building ceasing. Everyone stared in awe at the spectacle, watching the frost settle around them, appearing almost like natural snowfall.

Yet one solitary detail broke the serenity in a hurry: the image of a still and hunched over Shoto standing before his desperate creation. His entire right side was encased in ice, far worse than any had seen him before. He was shivering, enough that his teeth were exposed, letting out the occasional puff of icy breath, its erratic rhythm a sign of how critical his state was. He didn't seem capable of moving any of his fingers.

If all that weren't enough to cause his friends to worry, him suddenly collapsing onto the ground certainly was, with over a dozen voices screaming out to his fading consciousness.

"TODOROKI!"

* * *

**I have no idea how this turned out so long. Well, I guess it can make up for how long this took to come out. As well, creating a genuine Japanese name is HARD! And also overwhelming, looking through numerous kanji dictionaries, comparing various versions, etc. Really puts into perspective how complex the language is.**

**patrickthenobleman: Ah yes, I will actually be getting to that soon. Had some trouble finding the space for it among the other happenings.**

**MIKE202303: So glad to hear that.**

**HankFlamion18: Once again, I spark exactly the type of intrigue I was hoping for. Damn I love writing this, and I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Heh, heh, all is certainly not what it seems. But then that's the fun part of a mystery.**

**Sentinel07: Appreciate the word!**

_**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

_**next chapter: **_**Home Away from Home Away**


	9. Home Away From Home Away

Home Away From Home Away

Eighteen pairs of eyes gazed somberly at the floor, their owners silent, thoughts on the one among them who was currently behind the walls of UA's infirmary. The nineteenth pair was glaring off into the distance, still fuming at the escape of their attackers. Occasionally, a few of the class would look over to Izuku, who stood dejected between Iida and Uraraka.

After being released from questioning by the staff on what transpired the previous night, the ninth holder had rejoined the rest of 1-A awaiting news on Todoroki's condition, settling himself amidst his best friends. Suffice to say, he blamed himself for allowing Shoto to be pushed to such an extreme. He'd given the others a brief, if not guilty retelling of events outside Heights Alliance.

"I should've stayed," he muttered audibly, breaking the awful silence of the corridor. Everyone looked at him, even Katsuki sparing a glance. "We had no idea how many enemies there were. If I'd stayed behind… fought them together with Todoroki, kept them from ever entering the dorms in the first place…" He felt a large hand fall onto his shoulder, craning his neck to meet Tenya's gaze.

"I don't think that is how Todoroki would want you to feel. He would be happy you had faith in him to combat the intruders on his own while you alerted the rest of us to the situation." Izuku's eyes widened from their pained expression, the words cracking his guilt. He instinctively shifted over to the others, seeing them all gradually give him a reassuring grin or nod, approving of Iida's reasoning. This managed to pull a smile out of the ninth holder's lips, his tension relaxing as the next minutes passed.

Eventually, the quiet was once again interrupted, as the infirmary door clicked and swung open, all eyes zeroing in on the emerging Recovery Girl. Seeing the students' anticipation, she wasted no time in stepping to the side and beckoning inside with her cane. "He's stable, if you'd like to see him." Her brow furrowed. "But as usual, no crowding," she warned. The mass of heroes-to-be just barely gave an acknowledgement before rushing past the nurse, who sighed to herself as she made her way back in after them.

The group gathered close as soon as they spotted Todoroki's assigned bed, the boy having already brought himself to a sitting position prior to their entrance. A large amount of the class called out to him as soon as he was in sight, but respected Recovery Girl's wishes and gave him a sizeable berth.

"Hey," was his reply, with typical Todoroki energy. That was enough to give his classmates much relief.

"How are you holding up?" Kirishima asked first. Shoto glanced down at his right arm, lifting it up to inspect briefly. The group noticed it was bandaged, with a number of lumps underneath. It was unclear how far up his body it went.

"The frostbite was severe. Recovery Girl had to stick thermal padding all across my right side. I wasn't moving that well until waking up after her healing." The nurse stepped over to the unoccupied side of the bed and gave the boy an assuring nod.

"You should be fine by tomorrow, young man. Just don't think about getting out of that bed until then." Shoto hummed in understanding, then found his gaze lock with Izuku's. The two simply stared at each other for a few moments, causing a lingering tension in the rest of the students. It was finally eased once the One For All user cracked a smile.

"Thank you, for having my back, Todoroki." He gave a determined nod. "I'll be sure to return the favor." Despite the strong delivery, Shoto just blinked at the boy, before giving his usual blunt response.

"We've had each other's back for a while now." Izuku flinched, but gave a chuckle under his breath as the others held back theirs. The reunion was at last cut short by the arrival of a teacher in the infirmary, the group parting to reveal Aizawa standing before them, hands in his pockets, but his expression far from casual.

"Good to see you're up," he directed towards his bedridden student. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you about your encounter with the intruders." Todoroki nodded, as Eraserhead settled himself at the foot of the bed. The others all quieted to listen as well.

"I made a run for outside as soon as it was seen Midoriya wasn't in his room following his emergency message. I made it just in time to block the first rocket the enemy sent towards the dorm. That's when I saw the girl for the first time." He stopped, glancing at Izuku before back at his teacher. "I'm sure Midoriya described her in full, much better than I could." Aizawa nodded, while the greenette scratched his cheek in slight embarrassment. "I engaged her myself once I convinced him to get the others up to speed, but also because it was obvious she was after him specifically. Not long after however, a second enemy emerged from their cloaked aircraft."

His right fist clenched.

"That guy, Romero, his power was insane. Controlling both earth and water with no visible difficulty, or limit. In all the time spent holding him off, I couldn't find a single weakness, while the cold gradually wore me down. He never gave me a chance to heat up. It would've been over for me if Power Loader hadn't shown up." He looked Shota in the eye. "Then something strange happened. While Romero was fighting him off, he got stuck by a drop of oil, then, he just broke down. It looked like he was about to lay down and die with how horrible his appearance became."

Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, Power Loader mentioned that too." He looked over to the rest of the class. "You all noted a similar event with the girl, correct?" They nodded.

"Yes, sir. She suddenly had what seemed to be an asthma attack, then retreated," Momo recounted. Some of the group were left scratching their heads figuring it all out.

"So, these guys are all in poor health?" Sero offered. The idea swam around for a bit, before Izuku gave a counter, shaking his head.

"No. With the prowess they showed even without their powers, they had high physical conditioning, not even a hint of struggle." He held a hand to his chin. "There has to be something else to it. Maybe, they're not as free of weakness as they appeared." Aizawa seemed to have what he needed, taking a deep breath.

"The staff and I will worry about that as we move forward. Thank you for all of your input." He wasn't completely finished however, for what the class could tell by his demeanor. "On to the other issue at hand." Everyone waited with bated breath, eagerly awaiting the news. "Even though it was implied Midoriya was their goal, we're not ruling out that any one of you may be targeted. Per this risk, we've notified every hero school in the country to send its student body, along with their immediate family, to undisclosed locations."

Naturally, the entire room's eyes went wide.

"The operation is being kept under the guise of winter break to the public, but the true purpose is security. We don't know how far these people will go with their intentions, so this has been deemed the quietest, and most rational method to keep you all safe." The class looked amongst themselves, rather unsure of the idea.

*BANG*

Eyes flew towards the exit door, where upon the class laid sights on Bakugo, who'd planted a fist against the wall, shooting his teacher a scowl. "I'm not running and hiding from those trench coat bastards!" Aizawa was utterly unaffected by the outburst, giving him the same lazy yet serious expression he wore daily.

"And what will you do if the next time they stand before you, your Explosion is no more?" Katsuki's eyes widened just a hair, nearly imperceptible amidst the rest of his furious features. His teacher closed his eyes. "Take a page out of your final exam: live to fight another day, stronger and smarter than you were before."

Although it was Bakugo who merely gave a 'tsk' and looked away, it was clear to the rest of the class his comment was directed at all of them. Todoroki gripped his right arm with the opposite hand, still experiencing the numbness in his frigid half. Izuku balled his fists, already contemplating better ways to train with Iida and Uraraka. Even Tokoyami and Mineta internally shouted to themselves, to not be so easily dispatched the next time they encountered the enemy. Seeing his message sinking in, Aizawa resumed where he'd left off.

"Back to what I was saying, your parents and guardians have all been notified and given the details. We've recommended rural locations, far from any unwanted attention. Also, before anyone panics, UA will be compensating everyone for any time from work, as well as the expenses of the vacation itself." The class still seemed divided on how to react. To think that it had come to this; what began as a news report had now forced them to flee their own school.

"It's nice that we get to spend time with our folks, but it sucks to have us all be separated." Kirishima's comment resonated with the others, all looking at each other with frowns.

"Plus we won't even be able to keep training, since we won't just have a gym to use wherever we are," Sato added, further dampening the group's enthusiasm. Aizawa, perhaps subconsciously, rubbed the back of his neck, likely having thought of that as well.

As hope was seemingly about to run out for 1-A, a dawning idea from one raven-haired girl suddenly had the class's attention, due to the gasp she let out moments later.

"Wait!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed, placing her hands together. "I think I have a solution."

* * *

"A _summer house_!?"

The many cries of surprise amongst her friends had Momo pause, but unflinchingly nod afterwards, her lips breaking out into a smile.

"Yes! It may be winter now, but my parent's summer retreat is a fully-functioning abode year-round. It's just on the edge of a small town, separated by woodland and right beside the lake. I can just make a few calls and have some employees who live in town brought up to get the place ready." All the girls, and most of the boys, had stars in their eyes at the proposition.

"That sounds awesome!" Mina cheered hopping up and down.

"That'd be a great way to stay low and still stick together," Tsuyu agreed, showing the rare curvature of a smile. A few others gave positive feedback as well, causing Momo to gradually 'sparkle' with joy.

"As if! I'm not sticking myself with you all in some country shack!" Just like that, the joy was ground to a halt, as Bakugo defiantly crossed his arms in refusal to the proposition. However, Momo would not be deterred, casting her glowing features in his direction.

"Bakugo, the area is private property." The Explosion user raised an eyebrow; Yaoyorozu allowed herself a satisfactory grin. "You'll be able to use your quirk to your heart's content." Katsuki seemed to be contemplating, but eventually turned around, showing his back to the girl.

"Fine."

Appropriately, Momo's positivity skyrocketed, addressing the class as a whole once more. "So, what do you all say? I won't keep you from your parents, but you're welcome to join." Although there was a definite shift in the amount of enthusiasm before her suggestion, a few still seemed wary. As if reading their minds, Aizawa piped up again.

"You'll all be given the rest of today to spend with them, regardless. It would normally be used to help pack, but it can also be your opportunity to say your farewells for the time being." While this realization sunk in, Momo beamed at her instructor.

"Does this mean you approve?" she asked hopefully. Aizawa gave a curt nod.

"The fact that you can all continue training together in an unrestricted environment shows initiative should the situation escalate. I'm sure Nezu and the others won't have an issue with it." All this in mind, the class gave Yaoyorozu a collective agreement to the proposal, then a collective stare as she slipped into 'bubbly' mode, babbling about all the things they could do at their retreat. Thankfully, Aizawa wasn't quite finished with them, coughing into his fist to regain their attention.

"Although you'll have adult supervision in the form of whatever caretakers are on site, I'm adding additional, more familiar figures to your group." Curiosity quickly dominated the class, awaiting clarification. "Your upperclassmen, Togata, Amajiki, and Hado will be assigned to you." Curiosity morphed into surprise, followed by unbound excitement.

"We get the Big 3!? Mr. Aizawa, you shouldn't have!" Kirishima exclaimed, tears streaming down his face.

"They'll be there to prevent you from doing anything stupid," their teacher retorted instantly, eyes burning red and hair waving menacingly. Eijiro's and several others' joy crashed abruptly into depression, the rest either sighing or chuckling at their antics. "On that note, Eri will be going as well."

"Are you sure you're not just showing how much you love us!?" Mina cried this time, tears identical to her horn buddy's.

"Yes."

While the Acid user was overshadowed by a dark cloud, Izuku frowned at their teacher.

"But sir, should she really be separated from you?" Aizawa simply shook his head.

"UA will be mostly deserted in due time, populated solely by us pros, using the school as a headquarters of sorts to address the threats at hand. It's not a place for a little girl to be stuck in. She'll be in a far more positive environment with you all." Izuku nodded, understanding. "I will however do my best to stop by if I can." The man moved towards the door. "Get in contact with your parents and be ready within the hour. We'll have an escort for each of you. The school will make sure you're on your way to Yoyorozu's by the end of the day, no later."

With that, he stepped out, leaving the class to discuss amongst themselves. Unnoticed by anyone, Shoto suddenly shifted, moving to get out of his bed and rise to his feet. The action was caught by Izuku when he heard the elemental wielder gasp at his sudden feeling of weakness, rushing over to support him before the boy fell over. The rest were quick to pick up on it, showing their worry. Meanwhile, Recovery Girl offered only frustration.

"Don't you even think about getting out of that bed, young man!" she scolded, motioning with her cane. "You don't have the energy left after your healing to be going anywhere for the next several hours at least." Todoroki grimaced, but gave the nurse an almost pleading expression.

"I have to visit my mother before we go." Chiyo wasn't swayed, shaking her head. Much of 1-A looked crestfallen that their friend was being denied due to his injuries. Still helping hold the fire-ice user up, Izuku suddenly had an idea, a soft smile forming on his face as his body began to gently glow. The spectacle was noticed immediately, with some opening their mouths to question what he was doing. This was cut off when the arcs of energy that they usually witnessed dancing around the ninth holder exhibited a new behavior, jumping over to the surprised Shoto.

Izuku gradually let go of his friend, but stayed close as Todoroki examined himself. "How do you feel?" the One For All user inquired hopefully. His companion experimentally took a few steps, eyes widening as he found himself able to stand steadily. He looked to the greenette.

"How…?" Izuku gave a toothy grin.

"I shared some of my power with you. About 1%." Of course, most of the surrounding students were stunned.

"You can do that?!" Kaminari blurted out. "First super strength, then crazy whips, now this? Don't tell me next you're gonna start zapping people with that lightning coming off you, that's _my_ shtick!" Jiro shot him a mischievous smirk.

"I thought your shtick was walking around drooling with your thumbs out." Denki fell over, dejected, while Sero and Mineta snickered at his expanse. Meanwhile, Izuku chose to elaborate.

"I-I don't think so. But power is more or less energy, and I've learned how to give some of it to others nearby." Many were impressed by the information, while Iida and Uraraka secretly beamed with pride.

"That quirk of yours has become quite versatile. You've truly come a long way, Midoriya," Tokoyami mused.

"It's nothing special, you idiots!" Bakugo fumed from the back. "I can do way more damage with mine!"

"As I recall, Midoriya nearly leveled an entire industrial complex with that whip of his," Fumikage countered.

"YOU WANNA GO, BIRD BOY?" While Sero and Kirishima held Katsuki back, Izuku turned to the school's nurse.

"So, can Todoroki go?" His voice was laced with the purest of hope, giving Recovery Girl pause to truly consider it. Eventually, she sighed, but gave a gentle smile in return.

"I suppose if the chance exists I shouldn't keep the poor boy from his mother." She nodded to the two. "Very well. If you can insure he can move safely, I'm permitting it. That notwithstanding, I ask that you still refrain from any strenuous activity." The pair readily agreed, nodding back. Satisfied, Chiyo motioned to the door. "Alright then, all of you be on your way. You've all got calls to make and places to go."

Class 1-A quickly filed out of the room, remerging into the hall and spreading out to begin contacting their folks. Izuku, still beside Todoroki, shifted uncomfortably, pursing his lips as he faced his friend.

"Um, sorry about that. I kind of invited myself with you. I know you like your privacy when it comes to your family…" Shoto said nothing at first, but replied soon after with only slight difficulty.

"No, it's alright. It's because of you that I can even go. Thank you, Midoriya." Izuku welcomed the reassurance, even if he still felt intrusive, trying his best to smile. Shoto glanced to the side. "Besides, I think she'd like meeting you."

* * *

The students eventually took their turns heading outside campus to speak to their parents, making final preparations, discussing where they'd be going, or simply spending some family time together, knowing it'd be the last for an unspecified amount of time. A handful, such as Ochaco, had to settle for an over-the-phone gathering, whose parents were too far to simply visit in person at a moment's notice. She made the best of it however, overjoyed that her hardworking mom and dad could have a taste of what she'd promised them for the future.

In Izuku's case, he pulled a double, assisting Todoroki with visiting his mother, then heading straight for his own after dropping the recovering cryo/pyrokinetic back at UA. Inko was ecstatic to see her son, even under the circumstances, as the dorm system left few opportunities to do so. The resulting hug reminded Izuku of being pulverized into the ground by Muscular.

The ninth wielder had explained beforehand how he'd been helping his classmate with his own visitation, therefore coming a bit later than expected. This led to a recounting of his growth in ability, something the commonly anxious mother wholly approved of.

"I'm so glad you've found a use for that quirk of yours that doesn't involve charging into life-threatening danger." The pride in her voice managed to override the shame her son felt at its context, happy that he could provide some peace of mind to his hyper-emotional parent.

"Yeah. Iida and Uraraka have really helped me get a feel for it. I couldn't have done it without them." Inko hummed happily in acknowledgement as she continued packing her suitcase, her son doing a bit of housekeeping to ensure she didn't leave the apartment a mess while it was vacant.

"Well you keep sticking close to those two. Especially, Uraraka. You two seem to keep each other safe no matter what you run into." The One For All holder smiled thoughtfully as he dried the dishes, thinking back to the past couple weeks. He'd always spent great lengths of time with the girl, but it was different now. He was completely open with her, had shared his innermost secrets, the two were truly in sync, both in thought and with Solidarity. He could feel the fringes of her positivity when using the quirk, much like he could sense Tenya's firm resolve. It felt so natural to be around the Zero Gravity user, their general proximity at an all-time high.

His hand stopped drying. It occurred to him just then that he barely even reacted anymore when she was in his personal space.

"Yeah, Ochaco is really reliable."

He resumed his task, an easy smile set on his face. He expected his mom to make some further comment, or perhaps bring up another branch of discussion after a short pause. Instead, there was just silence for the next minute. Curious, the ninth wielder looked over to his parent, the curiosity turning to confusion when he saw her staring at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Mom, you okay?" Inko seemed to be struggling to get a word out, along with warning signs of an impending emotional outburst.

"D-did you just…" Izuku blinked, playing back the last few pages of the conversation to figure out what she was getting at. It hit him a few seconds later, his eyes going wide as his freckles were overpowered by an intense red.

"I-I-I-I… uh…" he stuttered. By the time he managed to piece together a frantic explanation about how familiar the two were now, it was too late. Inko had a sizable fountain's worth of waterworks pouring out, which would effectively serve as deterrent should the apartment have be on fire. Mercifully, the woman seemed to bask in whatever interpretation she'd taken of the situation privately, for the most part. She did nearly push Izuku over the edge by insisting he take good care of his cherished brunette companion.

After finally managing to complete the preparations for departure, the Midoriya pair moved to their final goodbyes, glued to each other for possibly the longest hug they'd ever had, repeatedly wishing the other a safe and enjoyable trip. Aizawa had mentioned that their opportunities to make phone calls would be scarce over the following days, to better guard against tracking the students may be victim to. Special intervals of time would be allocated for the activity, making it that much more special to hear from one another.

Once returned to UA, Izuku had one last meeting to attend before everyone headed out.

* * *

The usual tea brew was poured out by Toshinori, the lanky retiree giving his protégé an inquisitive look as the boy thanked him for the drink and sipped it carefully. The reason being that the room was oddly vacant, as far as recent numbers were concerned.

"Young Iida and Uraraka aren't joining us today?"

Izuku shook his head, giving his mentor a lopsided grin. "They figured since this is probably the last time I'll see you for a while that I should have it to myself. Well, insisted, actually." All Might gave a chuckle at that, taking a drink of his own cup.

"I see. How thoughtful of them." His student merely hummed in reply, not quite looking at him. "Something on your mind, kid?" The ninth wielder frowned, not expecting to be found out so quickly. He rotated the now half-drank tea in his hands, staring down into the reflective dark liquid.

"I was just thinking, I guess. Those people, I can't say for sure what they wanted with me, but, I can't think of any other reason than One For All." Toshi lowered his gaze, having had a similar thought.

"It does seem to be the most obvious element, unlikely as it would be." He took another sip. "It's hard to say if this organization has some means of uncovering a secret such as ours, but we can't exactly rule it out completely, not with what they're capable of." This clearly didn't ease Izuku's conscience any, the boy's expression hardening. He finally looked up at his idol.

"Do you think that maybe, because One For All can't be forcibly taken…" Toshinori's sunken eyes grew clear, catching on to what he was implying.

"You believe you were targeted because they can't take it away with their methods." His successor nodded. "It's a sound theory if any, as well as dangerous." The two were quiet for a time, taking the opportunity to finish off their drinks. Once the two empty teacups sat between them, Izuku finally resumed the discussion.

"All Might, what do you think will happen, if all quirks disappear?"

The former pro wasn't expecting such an inquiry, but took it seriously all the same. Given the state of the world, it was a fair question. "They'll be a period of panic, no doubt. We've seen the beginnings of it already. A major state of reform would follow, as the world worked out how to reorganize any venues that previously relied on abilities. Of course, pro heroes would be affected the most." He grunted. "Most don't have a secondary foothold, at least not the ones who lack celebrity status. Having to suddenly change careers after a lifetime of work can be devastating."

Izuku kept his eyes on his mentor, biting his lip.

"I meant more like, would it be better?" Again, Toshi was surprised. He was forced to reach deep into his heart for that one, seeing as his whole life was spent vying to be the world's Symbol of Peace.

"It's… hard to say. People nowadays can't really imagine a world without powers. It's become a staple of society." He tilted his head. "Well, let's consider, Young Midoriya, how different would your life have been if everyone had been born like you? Or rather, like us?" Izuku looked up at the ceiling, giving it some thought.

If All Might had never received One For All and become the Symbol of Peace, he would have no dream of becoming a hero. What would he have wanted to become growing up?

If Kacchan hadn't been endlessly praised for suddenly being able to cause explosions, would the two of them still be friends to this day?

If All For One never rose to power, what would have become of all the lives he'd either ended or warped?

Would Eri have ever suffered?

Would he have ever met Uraraka and Iida, and the others?

"It's a lot to think about, isn't it?" All Might cut in gently. Oops, he'd been muttering. "In a way, I can understand their point of view. Without quirks, combatting the bad guys becomes less of matching the power of a potential nuclear weapon and more of countering with effective organization and tactics. A playing field between men of equal capacity, differing only in what they make of themselves, rather than what they were born with." Toshinori eyed his protégé. "But don't think for a second that that can change who you are." Izuku blinked in surprise, as All Might smiled.

"With or without powers, there always have been and always will be heroes, people like you, Young Midoriya, who charge into danger for someone else's sake, no matter how powerless they may seem." The ninth holder was nearly to tears as he listened. "However this all ends, your heroic spirit will remain. You and I both desired to give people hope, to be there in times of crisis, even though we had nothing. Well that's how everyone was in times of old. If we could do it, so can the rest of the world."

Izuku sniffled, but found himself nodding firmly, lips quivering in a smile.

"You don't need a quirk to be hero. You are the embodiment of that belief, my boy."

One For All's most recent host rarely felt pride to a heavy degree. It was usually substituted by excitement, or nerves, or even embarrassment. Here and now he felt it fully, like his mentor had just bestowed another honor to him, even if it was something that was already implied.

"I think the world will be just fine, even without quirks. People will always find something that sparks their inner fire, no matter the era. It's how we've made it this far, with brilliant minds and leaders bringing innovations and ideas that put a look of wonder in a child's eyes." Izuku nodded, his mood having brightened considerably.

"That being said, we mustn't forget that these people are still committing criminal acts. The declared 'greater good' has never found a welcoming home in history, regardless of form. These individuals are causing chaos and upheaval against the will of innocents and therefore must be stopped." Again, Toshinori's successor answered in tandem with the tone of the subject, nodding firmly with a sharp brow. Izuku seemed to remember something just then, standing up from his seat opposite the retired pro.

"All Might, I'd like to try something, with Solidarity, if it's alright with you." The man nodded easily, awaiting his student's action. The boy activated his quirk, the familiar visual ques springing to life. All Might's eyes widened as he witnessed the energy radiating off his student moving towards him, his hair standing on end as he felt a very familiar, yet also unique, power attempting to embrace his body. Moments later, he felt energized, like he could puff into his muscle form and easily run a marathon or two.

Izuku kept the connection for a time, studying the effect it was having, watching his mentor nod in approval of his control of his newest ability. Having seen enough, he cut the flow, all presence of the power dissipating. All Might grinned.

"Thank you, Young Midoriya. That was… I guess 'nostalgic' is the word to use." Izuku's eyes brightened.

"Does that mean-" Toshi cut him off with a raised hand.

"It's not just about the power anymore, my boy. My body simply can't handle that strain anymore. I'd imagine if you granted me any more than 30% of your power it would destroy me." Disappointed, but figuring as much, Izuku nodded. His teacher gave a reassuring grin. "Don't worry about it. You and your friends will need all the strength you can get to stop those mysterious individuals and their powerful quirks.

"They're not quirks."

Toshi blinked. "I'm sorry?" Izuku looked to his mentor again, a notable etching of seriousness in his features that had All Might concerned.

"Those people, whatever power they have, it isn't a quirk." He laced his fingers together, elbows on his knees. "Remember when Uraraka mentioned that I can 'feel' the presence of those in Solidarity's vicinity?" Toshinori nodded. "Well, when that happens, I can sense the presence of a quirk in the person, I can feel that mass of power within them that feels similar to One For All's core inside me. Then when I use it on you, I can tell that there's nothing there, that you're a regular person without any powers, that I'm the one giving you some of mine." He furrowed his brow.

"When I was with that girl, Marie, there was a moment when Full Cowl was active, when I was unconsciously reaching out with Solidarity. But when that circuit tried to connect to her, it was rejected, like her body refused to allow the power to flow in." He stared across at his mentor. "Whatever those people have, they're not quirks, I'm sure of it."

Toshinori didn't voice how troubling that information was, but figured it was written on his face with how silent he became following the declaration. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to continue the discussion, as the overhead speakers suddenly called for all students to report to their homerooms for final preparations. All Might bid his protégé farewell, promising to give him a call as often as he could. Once the young man was on his way, Toshinori returned to the couch and sat himself down, staring down at table before him with aged, worried eyes. The conversation from earlier hadn't yet left his train of thought.

In this time of crisis, there had to be something that he, now a quirkless retiree, could do to help. But what?

* * *

Roughly ten hours of driving by bus overnight eventually led the collective students of 1-A to their destination, the massive vehicle shuddering constantly as it now plowed down a somewhat uneven dirt road. Most of the group had their faces plastered against the nearest window, in awe at the gorgeous scenery outside, bathed in morning light.

Partially shrouded amongst a sea of low hills and patches of woodland, the Yaoyorozus' summer home, similar to their estate, covered an astounding amount of acres, all currently blanketed by several inches of fresh snow. There were few air currents in the area, from what Momo explained, resulting in the untouched winter wonderland that coasted by as they drove. Fortunately, the bus's tires were graded for the icy slush and mud it was moving through.

A few minutes later, the abode itself came into view, along with the promised lake. A brilliant icy reflection from the frozen body of water perfectly complimented the white-topped structure beside it. Even the small connected pier hadn't been freed of snowfall. While not as massive as a mansion, the house still sported two large wings jutting out from a central hub, all surrounded by an impressive brick wall circling the perimeter. The rustic image alone made some feel safe and warm.

The imposing gates opened automatically as the bus pulled up, finally returning to paved road on approach to the entrance. The class spotted several figures meeting them there, their formal attire a dead giveaway as to their identities. The group's transport finally came to a stop, hydraulics hissing as the doors opened, allowing Aizawa to be the first to step off. The rest followed excitedly, pouring out and falling in behind their teacher. Momo however, was quick to step past and address the staff, giving them a smile.

"It's good to see you, Mistress Yaoyorozu," one of the housekeepers greeted, bowing to the girl along with those at her side.

"You as well," the Creation user replied cheerfully. "Thank you so much for coming on such short notice." The woman waved her off.

"Oh you needn't worry. Home is within walking distance for all of us." Momo nodded, as Aizawa and the others all joined in. The employees all parted to welcome them inside, an invitation they all took. Past the enormous double doors, everyone gasped at the wonderful furnishing within. Ceiling to floor was just as cozy as the exterior promised it to be. Several of the boys had stars in their eyes at the decorative samurai suits posed on either side of the entryway.

Before they went any further however, Izuku had to address the missing individuals. "Mr. Aizawa, didn't you say the Big 3 came ahead to secure the area? How come they didn't meet us at the front?" Eraserhead shrugged with little effort, clearly not having a real answer for him. The boy would've inquired further, if not for the sudden clanking noise coming from behind him. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to react properly, resulting in him caught in a hanging headlock by… the nearest samurai suit.

"GAAAHH!"

Several people screamed, watching their classmate held in the air by the imposing figure. Before anyone could act however, a hearty, if slightly muffled laughter filled the air, familiar enough to stop Izuku from activating his quirk.

"Haha! Too slow, Midoriya! We might be here to watch out for you freshmen, but that doesn't mean you can slack off!" Izuku blinked in disbelief.

"T-Togata?!"

With one powerful arm still slung around the ninth holder's neck, the figure used his free hand to remove the mask covering his face, revealing the enthusiastic grin of the upperclassman. "Righto!" As the rest of the class sweatdropped, the housekeeper rushed over and frowned alarmingly at the blonde.

"Mr. Togata, please! That's an antique!" Mirio's grin faltered, staring blankly back at the lady before his energy surged back in.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I just wanted to see if the juniors were keeping themselves sharp." With speed that would make one swear he still had his quirk, Mirio dropped Izuku back on his feet and striped off the armor, replacing it on the actual form where it belonged. No sooner was he proudly standing before them in all his true glory that three additional figures walked into view.

"Jeez, Mirio, you know we could never afford to pay off anything we break in here," Tamaki muttered sullenly. Across from him, Nejire was already waving energetically to the group.

"Hey, hey! You guys should see this place! It's like an entire hotel in here!" Standing between the two third-years, Eri gave her own, less forceful, yet equally joyful wave. The scare from earlier was lost to memory as the class eagerly mobbed the newly revealed trio, immediately beginning to chatter away with the girls of the bunch, Tamaki quite quickly turning away as all the attention got to him. Aizawa stepped over next to Mirio.

"Seems you've settled in. I leave them to you then." The blonde gave a thumbs up and blinding smile.

"You got it, Eraserhead!" Aizawa grunted in reply, then called out over the mess of students.

"Listen up! You all may be on vacation but Togata's point is valid. Keep yourselves constantly aware, use the time wisely, and don't cause any trouble, the same as if you were still in the dorms. I'll be checking in regularly for an update. If I hear of any issues, you can bet I'll have an appropriate consequence once you're back in class. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The Erasure hero nodded, then waved them off as he turned to the door.

Left to their own devices, the group was quickly rallied behind Momo, who had them follow for a grand tour of the house. To no one's surprise, Nejire had a tendency to piggyback off every introduction given to various portions of building, often ending with her realizing something she'd missed on her own walkthrough and bombarding Momo or the housekeepers with questions. The Creation user seemed unfazed, happily explaining whatever the curious senior asked.

Upon making their way to the second floor via the central staircase, Yaoyorozu displayed the two wings everyone would be staying in, girls in the east, boys in the west. A look inside one of the identical rooms had people's jaws drop, amazed that they'd more or less have luxury suites. Izuku was quick enough to catch Ochaco's fall by the shoulders as she was overwhelmed by it all. Momo herself gave Mineta a dire warning that if anyone so much as spotted him in the girl's wing he'd spend the rest of the visit in the gardener's supply shed.

As everyone had the forethought to pack light for the trip, one bag each, the class managed to set up in short order, feeling reminiscent of their move-in to Heights Alliance. In line with what Hado had stated, their rooms felt just as empty as one from a hotel with what little they'd brought from home. Speaking of the periwinkle-haired senior, she'd insisted Ochaco and Tsuyu take the rooms next to her, an action that had Kirishima begging his own upperclassman companion to bunk next to him. Tamaki showed no objection, or energy, towards the request. Izuku didn't have to say or do anything, Mirio automatically following the trend and ushering him to the free room bordering his own.

It was nearing sunset by the time the hero hopefuls had all simmered down, now strewn about the massive living area on the ground floor, planning out what they'd be doing for the next several days. The largest topic being, appropriately, Christmas. Upon discovering Eri's ineptitude at understanding holidays, the girls quickly gathered round to lay it all out for the little girl, who listened with gradually widening eyes to each story of past Christmas eves spent with family.

Izuku watched from across the way, a dumb smile on his face as he watched by far the youngest of their group be in awe at all she'd missed in life. However, no sooner had this thought entered his mind that the smile faded, his lips pursing as he contemplated on how he could keep helping the Rewind user without Aizawa there to assist, or, in the worst scenario, save them. He pulled out his most recent notes for Eri, strumming through, trying to find a connection to the information. He found the portion concerning the similarities to their two quirks, the accumulative nature and destructive potential.

_Power is more or less energy._

He gasped inwardly. Those were his own words, an explanation to his conductivity with Solidarity, a way to provide for others what they themselves couldn't, or shouldn't. Izuku looked back up at Eri, now sporting an adorable Santa hat Momo had likely created moments ago, the girls cooing with delight. Could it be he had the answer? A way to allow her to access her power without having to rely on Erasure's cutoff?

* * *

**So so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, everyone! It's been a bit of a rough month. On to another matter, the first milestone has been reached: 100 follows! Many thanks to the people who wish to be notified when this thing gets updated! Fuel for the fire! I should be back to a more regular schedule for getting chapters out, every week or two, so look forward to that.**

**Oh and, don't freak out, we'll be seeing the actual meeting between Izuku, Shoto, and Rei a bit later.**

**HankFlamion18: Wow, I can create such desire to read? I'm super psyched you enjoyed this, I did by best to blend set-up with action, as I realize it can be a bit stale or overwhelming in either case.**

**patrickthenobleman: As dedicated to extensive reviews as ever, and appreciated just the same. Nailing the motivation is just one big part of a good antagonist force, so I'm happy it works. I will be slotting in some views of street life in this event, so don't you worry. As far as inspiration, I have not actually heard of the stoires you've mentioned but they seen intriguing. This story was originally going to be a sequel to one where a visiting student from another hero course with a powerful qirk wished that he was quirkless, which would lead into the global crisis here. I decided to cut that out due to not having as much free time as I used to.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Yep, you hit it right on the money. And see both sides to boot!**

**Interviner: I'll admit, the ending to this story was probably the hardest for me to consider. I wanted something a bit unique, not quite swung to one totality or the other. The in-between will be explored, suffice to say, so I look forward to your take and of course appreciate your thoughts on the theme.**

**Sentinel07: I find it a bit hard to write Bakugo, one because he's complicated and two because I'm not completely over my dislike of him yet. So these little bits are the most I can experiment with for now. Also, really glad you caught that Izuku gag, I felt it was almost a comedic necessity.**

_**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

_**next chapter: **_**Bottom-Up**


	10. Bottom-Up

Bottom-Up

A cozy, snow-cloaked morning gave way to immediate work for class 1-A. Having completed a delightful breakfast, wherein Momo had taken great joy in personally serving her friends tea, it was straight to training in the property's extensive surroundings. Due to the natural shrouds of foliage across every acre, everyone found their own group or point of solitude to begin refining their skills, taking the purpose of their retreat to heart under the watchful eye of the Big Three, who were happy to step in and provide their own suggestions, a rare opportunity for the upperclassmen.

Well, save for Tamaki, who simply stood nearby with his temple against tree bark, glancing at the energetic Kirishima out of the corner of his eye.

Far off from most of their classmates, Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya were beginning their routine, the same as it had been for the past week. The trio stood apart from one another, facing away, and a significant distance between them. Two were waiting, the third taking deep breathes in concentration.

It wasn't long before One For All made its presence known, its energetic aura springing to life on its current wielder's body. As the wisps of green energy crackled about, Izuku shifted gears, moving on to the real test. With Full Cowl at maximum efficiency, he triggered Solidarity, instantly feeling the reservoir of power within him pouring outward like a fountain, sensing the others nearby. It made the ninth holder grin, thinking how natural this felt by now.

Iida and Uraraka quickly felt a foreign but familiar force enter their frames, experimentally balling their fists and flexing various muscles. Confirming the energy's hold, Tenya shouted for his friends to hear. "Alright, one step at a time."

"Got it!"

In perfect synchronization, the trio walked the directions they were facing, gradually increasing the distance as Izuku maintained the connection between them. Ochaco could feel the urge to move faster, to utilize the boost she was receiving, but stuck to the program, calmly walking away from her friends. Tenya, far more restrained with instinctual speed, was slowly becoming more and more impressed, the seconds and steps passing by without any break to their link.

Eventually though, Izuku found himself slipping from his connection, the power of One For All torn away and rushing back to him. He allowed the energy to fall back into his reserves; no need to blow his limbs off. The three friends turned around, looking to see their final distance. Izuku's eyes widened in both awe and joy, witnessing a far-off Ochaco cheering and jumping in place, while Tenya excitedly waved his arms above him.

"Incredible, Midoriya! This is nearly double from only a few days ago!" the class rep shouted, then rushed back towards his friend upon seeing the other two's joyful reactions. The three met in a triumphant high-five, laughing to their progress as a team. Once that was over however, it was time for the next phase.

Per Iida's insistence, the trio had quickly begun testing the boundaries of their Solidarity coordination after Izuku's natural affinity for the quirk became apparent. The most straining of these was going for a run through crowded terrain. In this case, the woods. Izuku had to maintain their link while also dodging incoming obstacles, while Ochaco used her own Zero Gravity to essentially pinball around the foliage, and Tenya had to carefully regulate his own power in conjunction with what Solidarity was lending him. All this while staying within the range of their connection.

The exercise became easier over time, as Izuku widened his sphere of influence and became accustomed to subconsciously leaving his new power on. Ochaco actually noticed her nausea was less severe while empowered, giving her more focus on the weightless acrobatics before her. Tenya took the role of leading their group through the area, giving himself more experience in coordinating a team.

In this particular situation, the ground was covered in snow, as were the tree trunks. Izuku and Ochaco both took a handful of face-dives in the fresh deposits after slipping up on the frozen slush. Iida had the benefit of having trained running on snow in the past. Once they finally made it through their run, the non-speedsters fell back onto the frozen deposits, breathing heavily.

"That's… so much… harder… on snow," Uraraka panted out. The true owner of One For All's power groaned in agreement next to her. Winded, but still standing, Iida hand-chopped away while addressing his friends.

"Therefore it makes for excellent training! The seasons will change no matter what villainy we must thwart, it is our duty to be prepared for any scenario." While his companions did agree with him, they were still envious of his superior maneuverability. Before Tenya could go on however, the sound of boots rapidly rushing through snow caught everyone's attention. They were then caught by surprise as a large figure soared over them and ultimately plopped down amidst the downed Izuku and Ochaco, splattering everyone with additional frigid fluff. As the three students shook it off, they bore witness to a baffling sight.

Mirio was energetically waving his arms and legs in the snow, laughing away.

"Uh, Togata, what are you doing?" Izuku inquired, finally getting to his feet, but keeping his expression nice and pale. Ochaco did the same. Mirio suddenly stopped flailing his limbs in synchronicity, looking up at the three with abrupt realization.

"Oh! I thought you two were making snow angels!" Ochaco covered her mouth as she struggled not to spit out her strangled laughter, leaving Iida to remain stiff and uncertain and Izuku to continue standing there with a blank look.

"N-no… we were just tired from training." Their actions clarified, the upperclassman was quickly on his feet in no time, though that smile never left his face.

"Ah, I see! Well, since we're on the subject, I'll bet our little friend would love to try it herself." The shock of Mirio's antics finally fading, the trio of younger students tilted their heads in curiosity. The sound of soft snow crunching drew their eyes towards the direction Togata had come flying from, eyes widening upon seeing the little girl quietly making her way towards them.

"Eri!" Izuku and Ochaco shouted in unison, grins rivaling Mirio's springing to their lips. The child gave a small smile back to them, waving a mitted hand. The four hero students moved to meet up with her, with Izuku bending down to be at level with her.

"Here to have some fun in the snow?" The horned-girl nodded, her face gaining more brightness by the second. Uraraka mirrored her friend's movements, her excitement spiked from Mirio's suggestion.

"Hey, Eri, want to make snow angels?" The youngest of the group blinked, tilting her head.

"How do you do that?" Izuku pointed to his senior.

"You do what Togata was doing."

"You jump at the ground and flap around?" The ninth holder chuckled nervously.

"Eh, well you don't have to jump." Ochaco leapt back to her full height and took a few steps back.

"Let's just show her, guys." With that, she promptly let herself fall backwards onto the buildup of flakes. Izuku and Mirio, liking the idea, followed suit, plopping down with their limbs spread about. The three looked to their fourth upon not hearing a third drop. "You too, Iida." The bespectacled class rep adjusted his synonymous lenses.

"I'll pass, thank you. It's not my cup of tea." Uraraka was about to shoot him a pout, but Mirio was quick to intervene.

"But a hero has to impart joy to the kiddos! You've got to show them how to smile and laugh!" Tenya flinched, then his eyebrows went up.

"Ah, of course. You are correct! Very well…" He stiffly allowed himself to slam onto his back like a plank, arms and legs tucked. "I shall join the demonstration."

Ochaco glanced at the curious red-eyed girl from her position. "Now you move your arms and legs up and down together." She and the others all began moving, carving out numerous angles with their fours limbs, all while Eri watched on in wonder. Iida, true to form, made his motions as mechanically as possible. A minute or so later, the group got back to their feet and stood away from their creations, allowing Eri to take them in.

"Does it look fun?" Uraraka asked. The little girl looked up to her, thinking, then nodded. "Give it a try." Eri looked around for a moment, seeing that the area around her was clear, then, mimicking the others, let herself quietly fall back onto the snow, her hair spilling out into a crown around her head. That, combined with the gentle flapping of limbs that came next, was nearly too cute for Ochaco to bear, Izuku actually having to steady her with a hand on the shoulder.

Eri stopped when she felt she'd succeeded, climbing out of the impression in the ground and looking down hopefully. Upon seeing the small figure that reflected her outline, she smiled, then looked to the others. Everyone either clapped or cheered, or both.

"Way to go, Eri! That's perfect," Uraraka exclaimed. Mirio suddenly motioned to the rest of the clearing they were standing in.

"Want to make some more?" he asked enthusiastically. Eri held up her balled mittens.

"Yes!"

For the next fifteen minutes, the five filled the entire area with dozens upon dozens of imprinted angels. So furious was the students' laughter that it didn't take long for Eri herself to begin giggling, which, naturally, only made them laugh harder. It was soon after that Iida excused himself from the merriment, far too formal to take such matters as they should be taken. He nevertheless stayed close and smiled fondly at the rest as they used up every available inch of untouched snow to create another 3-D reflection. Izuku and Ochaco seemed to have forgotten all their exhaustion from earlier.

The group stood proudly before their masterpiece, with Mirio holding Eri up on his shoulders so she could get the full view. She marveled at the expanse of 'wings', enjoying the magic of winter as a girl her age should. One more part of her childhood that Izuku was happy she recovered. As their time passed by, Iida cleared his throat, gathering the attention of his classmates.

"Well, this has been excellent, but we really should return to our training. Don't you agree, Midoriya, Uraraka?" Although reluctant now with how much fun they were having with Togata and Eri, the pair in question nodded, shaking off the last of the snow that had accumulated on their coats. As Mirio set his passenger back on the ground, he gave the trio an inquisitive look.

"Oh? And what kind of training might that be?" Ochaco suddenly clapped both hands on Izuku's shoulders, as if displaying her pride in him.

"We're practicing with Deku's new qu-uh, ability!" At this, the upperclassman's eyes widened.

"Whoa! You mean that crazy whip thing you told me about?" Izuku smiled but shook his head.

"No, it's another new power that just manifested a few weeks ago. I call it Solidarity. It lets me share the stockpiled power of my quirk with other people nearby." Togata gave an amusing flinch of shock.

"Holy cow! Seriously!? That's awesome! How does it work?" Figuring a demonstration would be best, Izuku grinned and began activating Full Cowl. He took a quick assessment of his senior, making sure to not mutter it out-loud. Mirio was well-built, more so than he was, as well as physically larger. He let Solidarity kick in, letting 30% flow over to the waiting vessel. Mirio was at once surprised, looking himself over as a dim glow encompassed his form.

"Amazing!" He experimentally threw a few punches into the air. The others could actually feel the air displacement, despite being a few feet away from him. "How much do you give out?" he asked glancing back at the ninth wielder.

"Well, I can handle about 20% without my bones breaking, even then it's stressful on them. Uraraka can handle a bit less than me, and Iida a bit more." Mirio winked encouragingly at Ochaco.

"Well hey, don't you worry about being behind these boys in power. Hado still floored me and Tamaki when she wanted to." Oddly, Iida shifted so that his eyes were hidden by the glare of his lenses, while Izuku looked to the side.

"She… doesn't need it…" the One For All user mumbled.

Mirio blinked in confusion, while the girl in question gave a very mischievous grin. Suffice to say, the added power and speed from Solidarity, combined with her Gunhead Martial Arts, made Ochaco _extremely_ dangerous up-close, which, to the boys' misfortune, was their combat style of choice. Hitting hard and fast meant little when a single, nimble dodge was followed by a harsh face-plant into the floor. Their upperclassman seemed to take the hint, giving his best laugh for their situation. "Ah, ok then! So, how much did you give me just now?" Thankful for the shift in topic, Izuku brightened.

"30%. I figured you could handle more than we could. How do you feel?" Togata threw a few more practice swings, then flexed.

"Feels great! Like I could jump up a skyscraper." Seeing there were no ill effects, Izuku made a mental note to later see just how much of One For All his senior could take. The idea alone sprouted several more within seconds. But that was for another time. Mirio's questioning had reminded him of a preexisting idea he'd created the day before. He allowed his quirks to die down, then looked down to Eri, who had watched the exchange with interest.

"Solidarity had me wondering something the other day." Everyone listened expectantly. "Eri's quirk accumulates something to make it work, we found that out from Monoma. Since mine is the same way, I think we could help her learn to control it by using Solidarity as a medium." His classmates were stunned.

"You mean, giving her some of your power so she can practice with hers?" Ochaco surmised. Izuku nodded.

"Yeah." He immediately noted the concern on his friends' faces, although Eri's was more curiosity, as it had been the moment her quirk had been brought up. "I know, it sounds crazy, but listen. If Eri can use my power to activate her quirk, then I can essentially control how much output she can produce." Mirio, who had his hand under his chin, hummed in thought.

"I think I get what you're saying. If you only give her a small amount, then her power won't be able to go crazy because there's just not enough. You could cut it off at any moment." Izuku nodded again, happy his theory was understood.

"But Midoriya…" Iida's scrutinizing voice cut into the consensus. "You're assuming that her own accumulated power won't trigger in response to her quirk activating. What then? We can't know if she'll be able to distinguish between the two sources." The One For All user winced, not able to counter the concern. Togata seemed to share the mood, folding his arms with a frown.

"Even if the theory is good, we shouldn't test it without Eraserhead around." The thought was left hanging in the air, the students trying to think of any details Izuku may have overlooked. Aizawa would be visiting at some point of course, but he really wanted to start helping the girl as soon as possible.

"Wait."

All eyes fell on Uraraka, who looked to be piecing the last of her own sentence together as she spoke. The Zero Gravity user faced her greenette friend. "Deku, when you give us power, it's more than that." Intrigued, the boy waited for her to continue. Ochaco placed her hands over her chest. "I can feel, well, you. There's a warmth, something familiar there, like your spirit is there with us when you lend your power." Izuku's mouth fell slightly open, surprised at hearing this. His friend turned to their third. "Iida, you can feel it too, can't you?"

Tenya paused to consider the notion. "Why, yes, I suppose I do. At first I believed it was the psychological rush of having so much power flowing through me, but over time I've felt its imagery become focused. Midoriya's heroic nature is buried in there, cheering me on as I use the gift he has bestowed."

Izuku could only stare back at his two friends. He recognized that he could feel the presence of others when using Solidarity, but now he was being told they could feel his as well.

_How much about this quirk do I really know?_

"You should give it a try, Deku." The ninth wielder looked back to Eri, patiently watching the older kids have their discussion. He glanced at Mirio, who shrugged, but wore an encouraging grin, seeing no harm in testing the idea. Finally nodding to them all, Izuku knelt down to the girl's level and gave her a smile.

"What do you think, Eri? Can I lend you some of my power, like you did for me?" The red-eyed angel was taken aback by the request, obviously not expecting such a turn. However, she recalled what she and the boy had sworn to one another, her lips pursed in a hard line of resolve.

"Yes!" she affirmed with a nod. Izuku returned the gesture, then initiated his quirks, feeling the energy wafting outwards. Eri was in much better condition than she'd been months ago, but by no means was she as durable as a hero course student. He allowed the absolute bare minimum of One For All's power to flow through Solidarity's channel, a drop from a bucket. Even this amount was a shock to Eri, who gave a light gasp as she felt the power touch her, then embrace her a second later.

It was so little that she didn't emit a glow like the others who'd been affected by the ability, but her facial expression gave it away all the same. Eri slowly placed her hands on her chest, her eyes drooping to half-open, and cheeks regaining some of their color that the winter weather had sapped away.

"It's so warm." She looked Izuku in the eye. "And happy." The successor felt his heart squeeze a bit. "It's not scary… like mine." Although that last part was a bit heartbreaking, it was clear she could distinguish the elements within her.

"Yep, she can tell them apart," Ochaco declared, giving a thumbs up. Iida and Mirio nodded in approval, watching Eri give a hopeful look to her heroes. Seeing this, Izuku ventured a step further.

"Eri, do you think you can turn on your quirk?" The very notion seemed to snap the girl out of her reverie, suddenly reserved once more. Noticing immediately, Izuku just kept smiling, then reached over and gently took Eri's hands in his.

"Don't worry, you don't have enough power to hurt us." To anyone else, this would be somewhat of an insult. To the cautious Rewind user, it was a golden reassurance. She shook off her nerves as best she could, then nodded. Everyone fell silent as the young girl took a deep breath, Izuku softly giving her a verbal nudge. "Just remember what you felt when you took that leap, what you wanted to do, that feeling of being someone who saves others." Eri closed her eyes.

_A kind and gentle quirk, that's the only thing Deku ever called my power._

_I can be free to do what I want, that's what Lemillion said._

_I can use my power to stop people's pain. I can use it for smiles, like my heroes._

She squeezed her eyes tighter, feeling the warmth of Izuku's presence.

_Please, I want it to be kind!_

_*zzt*_

The students around her gasped and instinctually took a step back. Eri was nearly startled, opening her eyes to see what was wrong. Iida was already turning to his friend with concern. "Midoriya!"

"O-oh, right!" All at once, Eri felt her power slip away. Not like last time, when it was abruptly cut off my Aizawa's Erasure. No, she simply 'ran out of fuel'. The slight buzzing at her forehead stopped, she felt normal again. The students' reactions had her worried.

"Wh-what did I do?" Rather than see the group continue to look surprised, they all morphed their expressions into ones of joy.

"Eri, you did it!" Izuku cried. "You turned on your quirk!" The little girl blinked.

"I did?" Ochaco nodded fervently, the most enthusiastic of the bunch.

"Yeah! Your horn grew a little bit, and then started to give off sparks!" She then wheeled around to her friend. "And they were green, like yours, Deku. She was using your power!" This news had Eri feeling her cheeks warm up. She'd done it, she'd actually used what was given to her. Next to her, Mirio raised up a fist.

"Woohoo! She's got this!" A cough interrupted the three's celebration, attention moving to Iida.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. This was merely the first step." Unfortunately, he was correct, something the hard-working hero course students could admit. Izuku returned his focus to their youngest, looking eager to help her more.

"Ready to keep it up, Eri?" Feeling practically elated just by the small step she'd made, the Rewind user gave a firm nod.

"Let's keep going!"

Izuku whipped out his notebook like a magician, examining his notes as everyone got into position, spread around Eri. Using the theoretical range they'd taken from the hideout inspection, they'd now attempt to see if Rewind's focus on Deku was a fluke, or if it was truly omnidirectional. While he was reading, he simultaneously sent out power to the girl, letting her practice activating her quirk while he looked for any details he'd missed, his friends throwing out words of encouragement to their smallest companion.

Since it was clear Rewind was contained within her horn, Izuku knew she wouldn't have to spread it throughout her system as he did with One For All. A bit of concentration on her part allowed her to focus the energy within the extremity, achieving a consistent activation after a few dozen attempts. The more positivity the others sent her way, the better her focus. She wouldn't let them or Deku down; they'd made a promise to do better.

Once Eri was confident enough to try the next phase, everyone held out a hand towards her, the rest of their bodies outside of the given range. Izuku sent over the power she'd already grown accustomed to, then, within a few seconds, her horn sparked to life. With a smile of encouragement from Izuku, she felt out the energy gathered at her forehead, then, she pushed.

The gathered students suddenly felt the contact, the strange, numb feeling of Eri's influence licking at their outstretched hands. Izuku had assured them that at the level of power he was feeding her, her Rewind wouldn't be able to accelerate. They were being put in reverse, but it was seconds at a time.

"This kinda tickles," Ochaco giggled, moving her gloved fingers around. Izuku couldn't help but smile at her, but then looked over to their trainee.

"Okay, Eri. Just like with our fight, see if you can focus all of the effect on me." The little girl nodded, her face scrunching up just slightly as she willed the sphere of her power to narrow, trying to set its effects solely on the One For All holder. Unfortunately, even after a minute, no one felt anything change. Izuku cut the connection, letting Eri relax.

She didn't take it as well as the grownups. Her frown was difficult to see as she hung her head, but the sound of boot crunching snow caught her attention, as did a hand resting on her shoulder in the next moment. "Don't worry, Eri," the greenette at her side began. "We're gonna hit some walls as we go. We've just got to keep at it." More encouragement, enough to convince her to try again.

This time, Izuku considered it may be too strenuous to try long-distance right away. He alone stood right beside her in their next attempt. Again, Eri triggered Rewind, fully enveloping Izuku while the others watched on. Unlike his friends, he was used to the sensation and was even able to keep pace with her reversion during their fight with Overhaul by surging more and more of One For All's power.

Here they were taking it slow, building upon what they'd learned of Rewind to help its owner seize control. Even so, after another trial, the results stayed the same. Eri couldn't draw the influence to just the boy next to her, letting the power fade away as Izuku severed the link. The successor pondered on what they might be missing, as the others gathered around.

"Yo, Midoriya!" Mirio suddenly called out. "I think I've got an idea." As an upperclassman, he instantly received his juniors' full attention. "Maybe before we get her to focus the power on one target, we should she if she can pull back on the range." His suggestion had merit, and soon enough, they stood in position again, Eri's horn sparking.

It took several dozen tries, throughout which the girl gained quite the adorable determined frown, according to Ochaco, but everyone was pleasantly surprised when they felt Rewind's reach leave their fingertips, as its originator pulled the power towards herself, a little at a time. They experimented for the next hour or so, finding how close to herself she could keep the flow. Eventually, with great satisfaction, Eri smiled up at the four people standing right next to her, horn still brimming with Solidarity's provided energy.

As with their previous testing, the process of giving only one target Rewind's effect was proving a failure, as Eri simply extended her sphere of influence when trying to reach out to only Izuku. For this conundrum, Ochaco was the one providing a solution.

"Maybe Eri just needs to physically touch you. That's basic for a lot of quirks."

In a moment of eureka, the group cheered upon putting the idea into action, as the direct contact of Eri's little hand on Izuku's arm caused an immediate reaction, the presence of her Rewind fading from everyone else, the ninth holder alone experiencing the numbing reversion. This was, of course, only if the girl concentrated. Contact was the conduit, but her will was the valve.

As the celebration wore down, Iida reminded them of what hurdle awaited next. "She's managed turning it on, range, and focus, but now comes the last step: turning it off." Everyone calmed, glancing at a rather nervous Eri. This was the one aspect of quirk usage that she had never accomplished consciously. Izuku would not always be there to provide power, and, consequently, cut it off in case something went wrong.

"Alright, no need to rush, Eri," Mirio started with a wink and shimmering smile. "Just picture a quick turn of the faucet and you're done." The girl nodded, signaling she was ready to begin. As always, Solidarity provided the fuel, with Eri igniting the power moments later, now able to do so easily. She let the reversion field expand first, letting the energy tingle everyone around her, then drew it back in, almost like a breathing exercise. Once the effect was contained to just above her skin, she moved to killing the power entirely.

This proved difficult immediately. For this test, Izuku had to maintain a flow of power to her; it was her job to let that power sit idle instead of fueling her Rewind. She had little knowledge of metaphors, but considered it akin to pulling a magnet away from a metal surface. If the magnet was pulled far enough away, it wouldn't attract to the material.

Eri struggled greatly with the mental separation. It was like stumbling in the dark, looking for the light switch that may or may not be there. As upsetting as it was, she eventually conceded, frustratingly shaking her head. Izuku took the hint and cut off his quirks, finally allowing Rewind to sputter out. He and the others could see the girl was saddened by the failure, simply standing there with her head hung. One For All's inheritor made his next move instinctually.

Eri gasped lightly upon being gently embraced by two arms.

"You made amazing progress today, Eri. We're all so proud of you." The little girl's sense of defeat was put on hold, as she peeked over Izuku's shoulder and saw his three friends giving her bright smiles of agreement. "This was just the first day, you'll be in control in no time." Despite the warming words, Eri couldn't help but let her lips tremble and let a few tears fall, before burying her head into the ninth holder's shoulder. He at first thought their praise hadn't worked, but then felt her arms slip in-between and hug his middle, as well as her head nodding. He smiled, holding her a bit closer for a moment before letting her go.

"I'd say it's about time for lunch. Let us go round up the rest of our classmates." Iida's declaration sat well with everyone, as Mirio yanked Eri up and over onto his shoulders again. He made a mad dash for the house, during which Eri's happy cheer could be heard. The three first-years they'd left in the dust laughed after them, then moved to follow.

* * *

Izuku set his notebook down on the desk corner, leaving it open to Eri's page. He smiled fondly at the impressive amount of info he'd added after today; another whole page.

Following lunch, the class had moved to studying, with the indomitable Momo Yaoyorozu leading the majority of their class in extensive coverage of their subjects. A few chose to group together with their usual friends, but always kept an ear open to their class's top-tier mind. The lot of them were packed into the small library on the second floor, which even had a fireplace nearby, adding a peaceful aura to the room. Not wanting her to be left out, Izuku provided Eri with his own hero notebook to practice reading, her eyes remaining glued to it for nearly the entire session.

The rest of the day played out no differently than a typical scene at Heights Alliance, with everyone off doing their own thing, hanging out in the living room, visiting the personal gym, or holing up in their rooms.

It was dark outside now, just before midnight. Izuku figured most if not all of his classmates were already asleep. He'd remained up to review the information now sitting before him. Tomorrow they would continue with Eri's training alongside their own, hopefully finding the key to reining in her quirk, as well as practicing more of what they accomplished earlier. The more natural each step of her power became, the more comfortable she'd become with using it. Getting past the psychological barrier was likely the most important part of her training, especially when they'd move on to her using her own reserve of accumulated power.

Sighing, One For All's wielder backed away from the notebook, figuring it was time to hit the hay. Upon pursing his lips however, he discovered he was quite parched. He made his way to the door and slipped out into the corridor, quieting closing it behind him.

The house remained dimly lit by a few scattered lamps along each wall and staircase, giving Izuku a clear path down to the first floor and eventually the kitchen. Momo had insisted everyone be liberal with whatever snacks, drinks, or ingredients were present in the pantry and refrigerator, with Kaminari joking they could probably fit a few bodies in the massive cooler. The pantry seemed to have been left open by someone, but the boy just walked past and opened the fridge.

Izuku grabbed a can of green tea, deciding to just empty the drink then and there rather than take it back up to his room. He drained half the beverage before setting it down on the nearby counter, realizing he'd left the fridge open. Stepping over, he gave the large door a solid shove and closed the appliance.

"Deku?"

Normally startling, the soft voice only caused Izuku to turn to the exit to the main hall, recognizing it immediately, and replying with a soft smile and off-handed wave. "Oh, hey, Uraraka."

There was a slight delay in Ochaco's approach following the greeting, but she nevertheless walked over and grinned at her friend.

"Guess I wasn't the only one who was thirsty." The greenette shrugged, then joined her as she leaned against the counter. "You look like you haven't even gone to bed yet." Izuku shook his head.

"No. I was staying up a bit to read over our findings for Rewind. There's still a lot of work to do, even with everything Eri managed today." Ochaco hummed in agreement, taking a sip of tea before setting it back down and replying.

"Don't forget about us, though. You've got a lot to work on with Blackwhip." The mentioned quirk's owner chuckled.

"Yeah, that's going to be a whole different challenge," he admitted, taking another swig of his drink. The two remained silent for a while, absentmindedly quenching their thirst in the warmly-lit kitchen. After a while, Uraraka seemed to gather her thoughts.

"Hey, I was wondering, the three of us could head into town tomorrow after training. Get some last-minute Christmas shopping done." Izuku perked up at the idea, nodding.

"That sounds great. Yaoyorozu did say it was a nice little village with a bunch of family owned stores. I'm sure we'd find plenty of cool things." Ochaco was overjoyed with the agreement, flashing him a big smile.

"Cool! I'm looking forward to it." Izuku watched her, likely internally planning out their trip, admiring the way the light reflected off her eyes and cheeks. He was apparently staring for a while, because Ochaco blinked at him curiously.

"Everything ok, Deku?" The boy snapped out of it, turning away and rubbing his neck.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Uraraka. W-we should get back to bed." Again, Ochaco's reaction seemed a bit delayed, but she nonetheless agreed with a rapid nod.

"R-right." The two reached down and grabbed their now empty drinks.

Only to suddenly grab the same can.

Both students froze, eyes moving from each other, to the can, back to each other, repeated a few more times, and, just once, to each other's lips. Recognition that they'd been drinking from the same can was marked by the crimson coloration rapidly blooming on their faces, worsened by the fact that in the time they'd been processing all this, they were also technically holding hands.

With the speed of lightning, Izuku yanked the can free of Ochaco's grip and tossed it in the nearby recycling bin. "Letsgetbackupstairs!"

"Yeahyou'reright!"

The two booked it out of the kitchen, but had the common sense to not run and create a bunch of noise in the main hall, swiftly making their way to the stairway back to the rooms. They took their time with the steps, which weren't as well lighted as the rest of the path. On the bright side, the time it took for them to climb up allowed them to clear their heads, slowly relaxing away the embarrassment from moments ago.

By the time they'd made it to the top, there was still a subtle awkwardness, but at least the two could face each other for a wave goodbye.

"So, um, goodnight, Deku," the Zero Gravity user managed to say, avoiding her friend's eyes.

"Y-yeah, goodnight…"

Izuku trailed off in his reply, like something was bothering him. Or rather, noticing that something was bothering his companion. As Uraraka nodded and turned away to continue on to her room, he found the right ending.

"…Ochaco."

The girl stopped in her tracks. She swung back around to stare at him, stunned. Surprisingly, she gazed back at the remnants of a nervous grin, now morphing into a full, bright, Deku-smile that she always enjoyed seeing. Ochaco slowly moved to fully face him again, a hand sliding up to rest on her chest, feeling the shifting heartbeat underneath. The two stood there for an amount of time they couldn't even calculate, just taking one another in. Eventually, Uraraka felt an urge to move, not away in embarrassment, but towards the boy before her. Her arms twitched in a desire to reach out and-

_*crunch*_

All traces of serenity faded.

_*crunch*_

This noise, followed by a distinct munching, drew the pair's attention to the stairs they'd came from. Standing just a few steps away from the second floor was Mina, holding and consuming a bag of chips she'd likely raided from the pantry. The girl's golden eyes were intently staring at the two friends, her expression blank except for the slightly puffed cheeks from her stuffing her mouth.

_*crunch*_

"G-goodnight!" Izuku and Ochaco shouted at one another, then took off in opposite directions. Both managed to slam their doors shut before catching their breath, then collapsed against it behind them. As if synchronized, they took a minute to calm themselves, made their way to their beds, and simply allowed their bodies to plop down, staring up at the ceiling.

Both had a light blush.

Both smiled joyfully.

* * *

**I'll admit, this time I was just being lazy. Oh and, don't worry, guys, we'll be getting back to the action bits soon.**

**Hestia is Bestia: A tall order, but I'll do my damnedest to fulfill it.**

**HankFlamion18: Thy graciousness knows no bounds.**

**patrickthenobleman: Glad I gave a believable bit of philosophy there. It is a favored subject of mine. And yes, bad guys will be making their move, soon.**

**Sentinel07: Haha, I love nailing the transitional chapters! Thank you.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Your theories are such a pleasure to see, I thank you for putting them here. And quite accurate they are to boot!**

**Keradon: I will take this very, VERY, seriously. It may be hard to please everyone, but I'll go in guns blazing for our main dishes! Your support is most appreciated.**

**Buried legacy: Ooo, very nice inclusion. I'll keep it in mind.**

_**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

_**next chapter: **_**Bridging Feelings**


	11. Bridging Feelings

Bridging Feelings

Here again?

_Izuku's wide eyes studied the darkness, showing little to the imagination. What concerned him more was the reason he was back. The last time he'd visited this void in his sleep, it had been for the revelation received from the first holder, which was startling both mentally and, based on the state of his room upon awakening, physically. The ninth's eyes widened in alarm._

Oh no! Yaoyorozu is gonna be upset if I wreck her home!

_This worry was put on hold, however, as the young man sensed the presence of another at last. He willed his mist-shrouded form to turn, locking eyes with the latest of his inner acquaintances; the one who originally held his newest quirk._

_The man gazed back at Izuku with what little of his expression was visible beneath his collar, apparently taking a moment to consider the boy. Then, he stepped up to him, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You've done well with your use of my Solidarity." His tone suggested he had a follow-up, confirmed immediately as he raised a finger and lightly jabbed it into Izuku's currently cloaked torso. "But you've only scratched the surface of _your _Solidarity."_

_The ninth wielder would gasp if his mouth were available, but had to settle for simply staring back at the coated individual with wide eyes. Said man's expression seemed to soften, as he regarded the boy as if he were his own pupil. "You've already begun to feel it, haven't you? They are becoming closer. Someday perhaps, as close as you are to us…"_

_He faded._

_The void grew fuzzy._

_Izuku vanished from the plane._

...

The gasp he'd evidently been saving escaped Izuku's lips upon waking, his eyes now staring up at the ceiling for his room at the Yaoyorozu retreat. He rose to his elbows in a flash, scanning to the side of his bed. A generous amount of relief filled him upon seeing the space as clean as he'd left it the night before. Letting out a breath, the One For All wielder swung over his legs and sat properly, considering what he'd just been told.

"_My_ Solidarity." He looked down at his jagged right hand, gears turning in his mind. "Did he mean like with Blackwhip? That the quirk is stronger now that it's fused with One For All?" Obviously having the reservoir of power within him made Solidarity far more potent than if any old user shared their energy with someone, or more. It would definitely have a negative impact quickly. Then what more was it? Izuku stood up and grabbed his notebook off the desk, flipping over to the details of his own abilities.

Solidarity had proven itself useful over the weeks of working with it, allowing for coordinated movement and attacks. He, Ochaco, and Iida had grown accustomed to its effects, practically natural to have their new bond active.

_Bond._

The young man pressed a hand to his heart. It was subtle, perhaps coincidence, but they _had_ grown closer! Not simply due to their friendship. They could uncannily sense what the others were feeling while Solidarity wasn't even active. No, further than that even. They could remember small, insignificant details about one another, or even predict how one would react to any given situation. All this while the power wasn't flowing between them. Was that the potential the previous user was implying?

Izuku sat down at his desk, folding his arms as he seemed to scrutinize his notes, but in reality thought hard on the interactions with his two best friends in the past weeks. If he really took the time to consider it, Iida had been _very_ insistent on his education in the past few days, as in, levels beyond even the normal Iida. If Izuku didn't know any better, between the nagging on his studies, along with the extra work he piled onto the ninth wielder amidst normal training, he'd say the Engine user was treating him like a younger brother who he refused to allow to lag even an inch behind himself.

Then there was Uraraka. Izuku felt a dumb grin tug at his lips. She was truly incredible. Saved his life multiple times, always held him high when the situation was daunting. That smile from when she shielded him from being dusted, it echoed in his heart daily, a ghost of it visible with every other one she flashed him whenever they happened to be together. Izuku watched the memories like a nostalgic slideshow, watching the two of them grow closer still with the sharing of One For All, be it its knowledge or its power.

"Ochaco…"

Saying the word, consciously, without stutter or nerves. He could do it now, and it felt life-changing. Why? Why was it different? Why could he stand right next to her, allow her into his personal space, even stare into her beautiful chocolate eyes without falling apart? Was Solidarity truly this strong? Or was there something else already there, helped along by the newly awakened quirk? Izuku listened to the memories of that day, walking along with Pixie Bob and Ragdoll, talking about relationships and feelings alike.

_Do I… Do I have…?_

The ninth wielder glanced out the bedroom window, witnessing some leftover snow fall off the branches just outside.

_Do I _want_ to?_

The question was left hung in his mind as he went about the room, changing into his workout clothes, with additional layering to compensate for the cold. Satisfied, he headed for the door, ready to begin his morning routine. Upon opening it however, he was immediately stunned out of his reverie by the physical presence of the one commanding his thoughts, her eyes widening in surprise as her hand hung empty where his door once stood.

"Oh! Deku, good morning!" Although he was equally surprised, the boy managed to recover and smile back at her.

"Hey, good morning, Ochaco." He swore her eyes, smile, and blush marks all grew more pronounced as he said that. She continued as he felt his own cheeks grow warmer.

"Guess we're really taking this like-mindedness seriously, huh?" she giggled. Izuku now noticed she was dressed for the same activity he was. Before her could even get another word in, Ochaco had grabbed him by the wrist and began dragging him towards the stairs. "Come on, Iida is waiting for us by the front door."

The trio convened and, without further delay, headed out into the early chill, getting over their shivers quickly as they followed a dug-in vehicle path that hugged the edge of the woods.

The three friends had time to change and grab quick showers when they returned to the house nearly an hour later, before finally stepping into the kitchen to find the rest of their class preparing breakfast, exchanging morning chatter, or already chowing down on whatever they put together from Momo's impressive stockpile. Sato was clearly having a field day, while most of the girls hung around basking in the wondrous smell of whatever he had in the oven.

Iida split off to grab orange juice from the fridge, while Izuku and Ochaco headed over to the class's resident baker to see what he was preparing. The girls mobbing Rikido greeted the new arrivals, but quickly returned to staring at the nearly-finished muffins nearby. Ochaco's gaze hung on Mina a second longer, nerves briefly rising. When the pinkette paid her no mind, she let the feeling go, joining Izuku in preparing some toast.

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully, apart from news of a trip into town spreading among the class, who all agreed it was an excellent idea. And so, once everyone had eaten, freshened up, and donned their winter attire, the entirety of the household, barring its attendants, headed out. Even the Big Three tagged along, Eri hoisted on Mirio's shoulders.

* * *

It was clear upon arrival that the townsfolk weren't used to seeing large groups visiting their home, with 1-A and company receiving a fair share of curious looks as they walked down one of the few paved streets in the settlement. They admired the rustic feel of the place, along with the cleverly hidden modernization amidst the old. There was even a plaza in the center of town, bristling with not only the permanent businesses of the area, but stands set up by outside traders and the like.

Almost immediately, everyone split up into their usual groups, most of the girls heading towards the busy shopping, while the more reserved among them headed to the side streets to find alternative attractions. Izuku and his friends were among those who strayed from the plaza, sticking close, but also giving a little space, while looking for interesting gifts the others would enjoy. Ochaco appreciated the budget-friendly atmosphere as well.

As they were traversing a somewhat deserted backstreet on the way to further exploration, Izuku decided he should mention his most recent experience in the void of One For All. What he wasn't expecting was for his two friends to be so thoroughly shocked.

"You were there too?!" Ochaco exclaimed, nearly bucking her forehead against Izuku's. "Weird fog? Black all over? Weird guy who looks like Best Jeanist?" The nearly overwhelmed ninth wielder was thankful when Iida managed to yank their friend back by her coat hood.

"Y-yeah," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. "He talked to me about Solidarity, about how it's probably evolved from what he originally had. Did he talk to you?" Ochaco stepped back and held her hands behind her, recalling the dream as best she could.

"Mmm, nope. He wasn't even looking my way at first. Then he suddenly glanced to the side right at me. I was surprised, but couldn't say anything back, because of that misty stuff covering me. It was hard to tell because of his collar and all, but I think he smiled at me."

Izuku looked to Iida for confirmation, the taller boy nodding. "Indeed, I had a similar vision." He placed a hand to his chin in thought for a moment, before looking back to his companion. "Midoriya, you said One For All once activated in your sleep. Could the same have happened with Solidarity?" The Engine user's two friends gasped. Izuku mirrored Tenya's hand gestures, considering it.

"I thought about what the predecessor said, about how Solidarity has changed. Then I thought about how much closer we've gotten over the past few weeks." He stared back at them. "I think it's literally bonding us together, like on a psychic level or something. If that's the case, it wouldn't be a stretch to say our subconscious spaces were linked if it were turned on somehow." He watched his friends' expressions shift to astonishment, which, for some reason, gave him the urge to smile.

However, that quickly changed to confusion as he saw Ochaco's face suddenly reflect dread. As well as turn red. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but was beaten to it when the girl grabbed the front of his coat and began furiously wringing him. "DO YOU REMEMBER ANY OTHER DREAMS FROM LAST NIGHT, DEKU!?" While Tenya panicked from the sudden outburst, Izuku dizzily attempted to respond.

"N-n-n-no-oh! Noth-thing, ing, ing else!" At once, he was released, eyes swirling as he worked to regain balance. Ochaco now appeared quite embarrassed, though in a far more composed way than a moment ago.

"O-oh, okay. Sorry. I just had a really… weird, one before the whole 'void' thing." She tapped her fingers together, avoiding eye contact. Her companions seemed to accept the apology, assuring her it was fine. They managed to get back on track, talking as they went about what sort of connection One For All's newest manifestation was creating.

When they made it to the next intersection however, Iida began vibrating. He asked for the others to pause, as he retrieved his temporary short-range cellphone, courtesy of Momo, and answered the call.

"This is Iida speaking."

"…"

"Ah, Ashido, was there something you needed?"

"…"

"Mineta did _what_?!"

Izuku and Ochaco flinched when Tenya whipped around, eyes hidden behind his lens glare as they swore a vein became visible on his forehead. "The nerve of that boy! What is your location?"

"…"

"Understood. I shall be there swiftly. Goodbye, Ashido." With that, he replaced the phone and addressed his concerned companions. "I must apologize, you two. Our infamous Grape Juice is making a mockery of our proud UA image. I must diverge from this excursion to discipline him at once, as Yaoyorozu is currently with another group." His friends were obviously upset at having to be separated, but nodded nonetheless.

"We get it, Iida, it's your class rep responsibility. We'll text you to let you know where we are," Ochaco offered. Izuku concurred, giving the Engine user a smile. Satisfied, Tenya gave a nod in reply and abruptly faced back the way they came, his mufflers bursting out from his pant legs. In a blast of wind, he was gone, any nearby locals gasping in shock, then looking on in confusion at the trailing dust down the alleyway. Once all evidence of his departure faded, the remaining members of the trio faced one another. Before either could speak however, a ding from Uraraka's pocket alerted her to a phone text.

"Hang on, Deku." She fumbled around in her coat until she found the device, holding it up to read the message. Her face instantly went pale.

_Have fun ;) –Mina_

Izuku grew concerned as he watched his friend's hand begin to shake and clench, threatening to crush the phone to bits. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs, making it difficult to read her. What little he could 'feel' off their bond from Solidarity seemed to be bubbling energy.

"Och-?"

"I'm gonna strangle her…"

The One For All holder in front of her now felt a shiver go down his spine, hit with the full force of Ochaco's 'battle aura'. What few people were nearby immediately shuffled away from the girl's general vicinity, going about their business as if they didn't see anything. Growing ever more worried, Izuku reached out to put a hand on her shoulder and ask if she was alright. To his surprise, one of Ochaco's hands forcefully snatched his wrist before he could make contact. The ninth wielder gulped, thinking he'd overstepped his boundaries.

Instead however, he suddenly found himself being dragged down the street, his heels digging into the light snowfall on the pavement.

"Come on, Deku. We're going," Ochaco finally muttered. The boy made no attempt to argue, both confused and scared at the situation.

To Izuku's relief, his friend's hostile aura faded almost as soon as they resumed shopping. Taking a break from gifts and souvenirs, the pair entered a clothing store to pick out some additional winter gear, concluding that they hadn't packed much for their temporary exodus from UA. Izuku found his smile again as Ochaco practically hopped around the various racks, pulling out various coats, boots, and the like to judge for style, comfort, and especially, affordability.

While the One For All holder casually accepted the first forest-green heavy coat he could find, he found his companion rush for a nearby wall mirror to try on her pile of attire, giving herself a good several spins and poses as she excitedly examined herself. It was inevitable, some would say, that she turned to her friend for his opinion as well, her brown eyes filled with eagerness, cheeks dusted lightly in pink beyond her usual marks. After giving an affirmative on the first few styles, the boy finally couldn't help himself and evolved his grin into a fond laughter.

"You look good in _anything_ you wear, Ochaco."

That abrupt, but heartily honest expression instantly cut off Ochaco's pep, leaving her frozen in place, her eyes unable to meet his as she struggled to keep her face halfway hidden. To her own surprise however, she managed to put on a brave smile and glance back at the young successor, who, despite being amazed himself, didn't turn away, holding his determined gaze. The pair quickly finished their time there, moving on to other tasks.

They switched back to gifts, rummaging through several family owned shops whose building appeared decades old with no evidence of a remodel. Several knick-knacks were passed between them, each enjoying explaining why they thought one was cool, why another made them laugh, and others that they pondered the inspiration for. An hour later, they made their way towards the smell of food, with numerous full bags at their sides.

The friendly townsfolk manning the food stalls gave a rundown of the local specials, ending with the two friends sitting down at a nearby bench, a pallet of various bite-sized morsels between them, everything from meats to deserts. They continued chatting excitedly, occasionally exchanging foods that they recommended the other try.

Ochaco eventually grew a mischievous grin and used her Zero Gravity on a few pieces while Izuku wasn't looking. When he reached down to stab one onto his toothpick, he flinched as they suddenly flew off the plate and hovered between them. His companion giggled at his difficulty in plucking them out of the air, until the boy smirked back at her and expertly flicked one of floating mochi into her laughing mouth, briefly gluing it shut with the sticky food. He laughed back at her resulting pout face, until she retaliated by activating her quirk on him, watching him flail around and gradually flip upside down, before grabbing the end of his scarf to prevent him from floating away.

Although he began whining, Ochaco suddenly began tossing portions of their food up to him, which, although disorienting considering his position, he managed to snag in his mouth, making the Zero Gravity user laugh more and more each time. Much of the citizens nearby shot the pair fond smiles.

Eventually, after they'd finished eating and Izuku was let down, the two resumed their journey through town, now simply taking the time to enjoy the sights. Somewhere along the way, Ochaco jumped onto Izuku's shoulders while he carried their bags, navigating them through a mess of merchant carts that had suddenly pulled into town, apparently the last of the holiday rush that was common this time of year. Despite clearing the traffic minutes later, Ochaco stayed on her perch, patting her companion's fluffy hair and pointing excitedly whenever she spotted something else they should stop and look at.

The two happened across a small frozen pond serving as an ice rink, trying their hand at skating. While Ochaco managed to keep her balance most of the time, she couldn't help but stifle laughter at Izuku flailing around constantly, struggling with the task. She did her best to help him, supporting him with joined hands, which luckily her mittens prevented from sending him spiraling into the sky with her quirk.

Once they'd had enough (more so in the ninth wielder's case), they proceeded back towards the town center, noticing that it was getting late. A few blocks away from their destination, they spotted a group of rather burly men working on a display of some kind, though they seemed to be struggling. Deciding they had time to spare, the heroes-in-training stepped off the path and eyed the individual who seemed in charge.

"Excuse me, is everything alright?" Ochaco asked, gaining the man's attention. He raised an eyebrow at the two, but quickly softened his expression as he sighed.

"We've got a project to finish by this evening, but my team's already worn out from unloading all the components. I'd hate to tell the decorators they can't begin until morning. We'd be behind schedule." Izuku eyed the massive metal sheets and pillars, skepticism dawning.

"That seems like a lot of work for just people. Shouldn't there be some heavy machinery that can assist you?" The man grunted in acknowledgement.

"Yeah. Problem is, the equipment we use broke down on us last season, and the town's far too remote to bring in rentals. We figured the only option we had was doing it all manually. Unfortunately, you can see how that went." He motioned to his team, most sitting around, exhausted. "Every component weighs a ton, and we can barely afford the energy to pound in the rivets."

At once, Ochaco and Izuku glanced at one another, sharing a knowing smile.

"Would you by chance let us give you a hand?" the One For All user offered. The team lead blinked, pulling back to look the two over briefly.

"You two? I appreciate the offer, kid, but this is-"

Ochaco interrupted by grabbing onto the nearest pillar and, with a flash of pink light, suddenly yanked it off the ground, startling the assembly crew. Before they could even recover, a further shock was unleashed as a wave of emerald energy rippled across the area, each member of the team suddenly feeling a rush of power that brought them to their feet. Izuku grinned from where he stood beside the triumphant looking Ochaco, his Full Cowl fully enveloping. The man before them was in awe.

"Wh… who _are_ you kids?" They merely nodded back at him.

"Just a couple of UA hero course students, at your service," Ochaco affirmed with a salute. The men witnessing quickly had their eyes widen in shock.

In no time at all, the pair got to work alongside the construction team, quickly moving about and setting up the display, Ochaco effortlessly hauling pieces around, while Izuku and the others pounded in the supports with ease, invigorated by the wellspring of One For All conducted through Solidarity. Spirits were lifted rapidly as the project came together, with much of the passing bystanders stopping to watch the quick pace of the now cheery crew and their student saviors.

Within a time-frame thought impossible, the group gazed proudly upon the completed stage, ready to be decorated in preparation for the performances that would be held every night until Christmas. The men bombarded the young ones with gratitude for their assistance, praising them as heroes to the town, which earned bashful smiles from the both of them. Finally, it was time for them to move on and converge at the plaza with the others. Ochaco rushed over to retrieve their bags from nearby, while Izuku watched the townsmen move the last of the sound equipment, still granting them a portion of his power.

As Ochaco reached down for their purchases, the seemingly stable assortment of extra scaffolding to her left suddenly gave way.

The screech of metal immediately caught Izuku's attention, his pupils shrinking as he witnessed the mass of bars and platforms toppling towards his best friend, who was equally startled.

"OCHACO!"

The girl kicked off the ground to dodge, but the snow made her slip, falling backwards as her brown eyes reflected the incoming mess of clanging materials. She held her hands out in a last resort, hoping to nullify enough to soften the blow, then squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation.

Instead, she suddenly felt a force wrap around her torso and pull, yanking her out of the path of the collapsing scaffolds and right into the tight embrace of her friend. The cacophony of ringing metal was matched only by the combined beating of two hearts Ochaco could feel in tandem. She opened her eyes, quickly met by the worried eyes of Izuku, who moved her away to examine for injuries, hands still lightly gripping her arms.

"Ochaco, are you okay?" His panic was evident. Such a Deku thing, she immediately thought. Based on her friend's reaction, she'd smiled at that, as Izuku quickly looked relieved, seeing the expression on her face. "Thank goodness," he breathed. The boy slowly got them to their feet, finally letting go of his companion. Ochaco turned to look back at where she'd been standing earlier. To their upmost surprise, the wind force from the falling materials had blown their rather light merchandise out of harm's way, now strewn about the snowbank nearby.

While most of the workers quickly went to clean up the mess and recover the items for their unexpected helpers, the rest made sure neither of the teens were harmed. There was one thing Ochaco was wondering however. "Deku, how did you manage to pull me back? It didn't feel like you grabbed me with your hands." The ninth wielder blinked, realizing he hadn't thought about it. He looked down at the hand he'd desperately flung out towards his imperiled friend, gasping as he witnessed the remains of pitch-black tendrils fading into his fingertips. Ochaco was quick to mirror his reaction.

"No way! You used Blackwhip!" Her exclamation seemed to make it reality, as Izuku was left wondering how in the world he'd managed to almost instinctively use that particular power without obliterating his cherished friend in the process. He glanced around, setting eyes on the still concerned faces of the workmen. It was then that he had a flashback to all the training he, Ochaco, and Tenya had been performing, as well as their experimentation with Solidarity. All at once, the epiphany struck.

"I was sharing the power, with all these people." He locked eyes with Ochaco, who was awaiting further explanation. "I divided up the power between us all. I only had access to 20% of it when I reached out to you." His companion's expression finally morphed into similar realization.

"Which means Blackwhip only had access to that much power!" Instantly, the two smiled, ecstatic. In a moment of impulse, they jumped at one another, sharing a triumphant laugh as they embraced, shaking one another at the discovery. They had found a next step, a method they could use amidst the trial and error. They had to share this with Iida as soon as possible! A brief cough snapped them out of it, the two turning their heads to look at the team leader, who was awkwardly scratching at his cheek.

"Er, I don't exactly know what you're celebrating, but I'm glad you're alright." He gave the two a small bow, which the rest of his team reflected. "Thank you so much for helping, heroes." The sudden break in their cheering brought attention to Izuku and Ochaco's current position. They at once broke away, each red in the face, realizing that that was the first time they'd actually hugged one-on-one. They gratefully accepted their gift bags back from the group and thanked them as well, wishing them luck on the rest of their tasks.

"Much appreciated, now go on, I'd hate to keep you two from the rest of your engagement." The pair waved farewell and finally left the workers behind, resuming their walk to the town plaza. It wasn't until they were out of earshot that the man's final words sunk in, causing both of them to stiffen and nearly halt in their tracks.

_Did… did he say… _engagement?

Izuku and Ochaco replayed the day's events in their heads, past the point where Iida left them to their shopping. Both their heartbeats accelerated as they listed off their activities.

_We went clothes shopping._

_Goofed around in a bunch of fun little stores._

_Had a very playful lunch together._

_I rode on Deku's shoulders._

_I ice skated with Ochaco._

_We laughed and bumped against one another constantly…_

_Without it ever being awkward._

The realization dawned on them, and the pair were suddenly terrified of so much as glancing at the other's reaction, in the event that they were thinking the same thing.

_Did we just go on a DATE?!_

Nearly a minute passed. And suddenly… the astonishment faded away into the wind. The two teenagers silently walked along the road, no sound between them save for the occasional crunching of snow at their feet. Izuku suddenly found his train of thought shift to that morning, his musings on the girl beside him, what she meant to him. What she _could_ mean to him.

If only Solidarity were flat-out telepathy, Izuku would hear just how parallel Ochaco's internal debate was to his own. They had been together, all this time, and even today, as they went on an honest-to-god outing that could easily be misinterpreted, they had discovered something new to help them grow. This was the crux of their relationship, no matter what form it held: mutual self-improvement, support, enjoyment of each other's company. What Deku said was true that day. Their foundation was strong. If they wanted to take it further, if they both agreed, there wouldn't be any obstacle to stop them.

Izuku repeated what he'd asked himself hours ago, all while Ochaco was right next to him, making up her own mind.

_Do I _want_ to?_

He recalled that sensation from earlier, the warmth and brightness he felt off the girl as he'd unknowingly held her in his arms. He basked in the fondness of the time they'd spent together. The times she'd saved him, big or small, each a blessing. That wondrous smile she'd given him, somehow imbuing him with a foreign confidence that, honestly, he was now feeling grateful for. She was so much that he couldn't even unpack it all in a muttering session if he tried. And so…

_Yes. I want to._

Just like that, Izuku's glove and Ochaco's mitten clasped one another, neither one understanding if they'd consciously done so. They silently gasped under their breath, but made no further action, continuing to walk peacefully down the street. They questioned if this was real, if that action was really taken. Should they say something? Should they do something? Should they let go?

None of those sounded appealing, for one reason or another.

Instead of being forced to decide then and there, the universe decided to give them a break, as if sensing their heavy quandaries. A roar sounded from down the street, and, in a moment of recognition, the two spun around, separating their link in the process, gazing at the rapidly approaching form of their third, engines gunning.

"Midoriya! Uraraka!" Iida was upon them seconds later, expertly sliding to a stop despite the slushy terrain the street had now become. His friends were somewhat envious of his control. He immediately gave a firm, ninety-degree bow. "I'm so sorry that I didn't respond to any of your messages!" Ochaco gulped, feeling a fair bit of shame. She hadn't actually sent Tenya _anything_, too distracted by, well, activities. Suffice to say however, she was curious why he thought otherwise. The class rep held up a frustrated fist.

"Ashido somehow managed to melt my phone 'by accident' when she asked to see my contact list for some she had lost. Honestly, to think I'd believe her level of control was so inadequate as to destroy a vital source of communication! What's more unacceptable, no one seemed to have either of your numbers!" With that explanation, Ochaco wasn't sure whether to accept the pass at her ineptitude, or ponder how far she could fling a certain alien queen into the horizon. Her debate was put on hold when Iida suddenly gave the two a genuine smile.

"By the way, I happened upon a group of local workers while searching for you two. They explained how you'd practically saved the town's festival." He placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm so proud to have such prestigious examples of heroism and charity as my friends." Izuku and Ochaco couldn't help but blush at the praise, but were able to at least reply that they thought the same of their speedster companion.

With their reunion complete, Tenya ushered them to the final stretch before regrouping with the others, who had by now gathered where they'd first separated, much of class 1-A waving at the trio as they approached.

"Yo, you two get lost or something?" Kirishima asked, his hands, like most of the group, occupied by a few shopping bags.

"N-not exactly," Izuku chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. While Eijiro looked curious, the bundled up hothead beside him scoffed.

"Don't think about wasting more of our time, you damn De-!"

"Deku!" Bakugo was unexpectedly cut off by a much softer voice uttering that well-known nickname. Izuku turned to see Mirio and the rest of the Big Three approaching from another street to join their juniors, with a certain red-eyed girl waving to the greenette from upon Mirio's shoulders. The senior swiftly raised his hand to the group.

"Sorry we're late! Couldn't get Hado here away from the local decorations store," he explained, nodding towards the periwinkle-haired student. She, in turn, gave the blonde a light scowl.

"Hey, we've got to liven the place up for the big day! Don't you know they don't have anything at the house since the Yaoyorozus aren't there for Christmas?" Momo was quick to defuse the situation, stepping up to her upperclassman.

"Don't worry about that, I can make us whatever you think we should have. That way we can have a truly unique presentation." Nejire was clearly delighted, immediately jumping into a series of questions on whether Momo could effectively create adhesive already attached to whatever decorations she created from her quirk in one big chain. In the meantime, Eri reaffirmed her attention on Izuku.

"We found peppermint candy apples!" On cue, Mirio held up a bouquet of the named treats, looking quite proud of himself. The One For All user smiled brightly at the overjoyed pair, up until Bakugo stomped his foot loudly in the snow.

"Don't ignore me, Dek-!"

"Hey, Deku! I want to start training again when we get back!" Izuku blinked in surprise at first, but swiftly replaced it with beaming pride, raising up his fist to the girl saddled on Mirio's shoulders, who was quick to meet him halfway, bumping her tiny one to his.

"You got it, Eri." While the little girl giggled, and the girls practically squealed from the adorableness, several of the guys smirked at the now fuming Katsuki.

"Dude, maybe you should just give up trying to use that as an insult," Kaminari began. "I mean, in one way or another, everyone else who calls him that is a cute girl."

Even Todoroki couldn't help but smirk at that. The rest of the class landed somewhere between chuckling and containing a full-blown laugh. Bakugo's teeth grinding could almost be heard over the commotion.

"I'm going to destroy you now."

While Kirishima and Sero did their best to contain the Explosion user, the group began their walk back to the house, much of them sharing stories of what transpired during their outings. Ochaco, wary of Mina, chose to stick with Izuku and Tenya, avoiding eye contact with the Acid user at all costs.

* * *

It was a rather uneventful trip back, with Katsuki finally being dissuaded from "turning dunce-face into a New Year's firework" and the rest of the group wishing for the warm comfort of the retreat house's impressive fireplace. However, as soon as they'd seen the building come into view, it was obvious they had a visitor. An unmarked car was parked in the main driveway, putting much of the class on guard. They hesitantly approached from the back entrance per Momo's recommendation, ready to deal with potential intruders.

What they found instead, upon slowly opening the double doors, was none other than their teacher, casually leaning against the nearest armchair, arms folded, and expression as severe as ever.

"I take it you went into town?" he asked without any real interest. Regardless, Iida was quick to reply.

"Mr. Aizawa, sir! Indeed, we departed for an outing to complete our last preparations for the holidays. We weren't expecting you to show up. I apologize for my lack of foresight!" Eraserhead let out a breath, standing up straight but keeping his arms folded.

"Don't concern yourself with that. This was an unscheduled visit in the first place." At this, the class contrarily grew even more concerned.

"Has something developed, sir?" Yaoyorozu inquired. Aizawa said nothing for a moment, likely debating exactly how much information to share. In the end, he decided to simply lay it all out, seeing no reason to beat around the bush.

"We received a communication from David Shield's daughter."

"Melissa?" Izuku exclaimed, wondering what could've possibly happened. Shota didn't bother replying to him personally.

"I-Island was attacked by the anti-quirk terrorists." Stifled gasps rang around the room. "The population was relieved of their powers, then the perpetrators left, leaving the island to piece together its scrambled communications. We were lucky Miss Shield is so intuitive. She sent All Might a message on a unique, one-way frequency, explaining what transpired, as well as some info she gleamed from the enemy leader."

He narrowed his eyes at the astonished class.

"These people have been here in japan for an extensive period of time. We could be striped of our abilities at any moment. That in mind, I'm extending my visit here to make sure you're all prepared for that eventuality." He scanned the now thoroughly shaken group.

"Welcome to your next hell."

* * *

**I hope everyone is enjoying the new year! It's been... hectic, thus this very delayed chapter. But I'm happy to be back at it. On a side note, I'd just rewatched episode 76 for like the fifth time before finishing this, so hopefully some of that emotion translated well here. Heck, I'm gonna go watch it again. See ya, guys! Next chapter brings the action!**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Yeah, I really wanted to work her into the plot, since she could potentially play a big role.**

**patrickthenobleman: Oh yeah she does, nothing depicts that better than the latest episode. Bless her soul. We'll definitely be working more with her throughout the story.**

**HankFlamion18: Well, here's some more sunshine stuff before the return to harshness! Enjoy!**

**Sentinel07: Always gotta multitask!**

_**hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

_**next chapter: **_**Status Quo**


End file.
